A Final Escape
by AlexHM
Summary: Sequel to Late Night Escape - Serena and Darien have finally come together. But with the awakening of the Generals, will all hell break loose? Tension will rise to new heights as the Scouts face the Generals for the upper hand. So much retribution in store! But for who? {Rated MA for language, violence, and lemons.}
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I've started writing the sequel but it will be posted slowly over the summer.

Please feel free to leave me reviews and notes. I really appreciate them as they help me see if there's anything unclear in the story as English is not my first language. Thank you again for reading my story! Enjoy.

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"_You're not going to help me?" asked the long-legged young woman without looking up. Her fingers didn't stop as her mind conjured a thousand schemes to bend to her will the man sitting across her. _

"_No." Short, curt, straight to point, was his style of communication. AND, the woman in front of him was testing his patience. Yes, she was a princess of a whole darn planet. Yes, she was a guardian of the solar system and the Crystal's bearer's protector. Yes, she was the avatar of the Goddess of Love. But god damn, he was not a man who got involved with drama. AND was there ever anyone more involved with drama than Princess Melaina?_

_Without any outward reaction to his refusal, her nimble fingers continued braiding seductively a strand of golden flaked hair. Involuntarily, his eyes shifter to her lips as she nibbled them distractedly, ascertaining him. _

_No matter how drop dead gorgeous the young woman was, it took more than a pretty face and sexy body to tempt him. _

_Nevertheless, her body was tempting… The Tuscan sun gown left little to the imagination. But that was the Venusian style, after all. A low cut over the bosom with loose fabric tumbling to the floor, with golden chains embracing the satin to the plum figure, and a high cut on the right thigh leaving lean long legs for his perusal. Interestingly enough, no matter how she shifted, the fabric never revealed much more. Her posture, her presence remained elegant. _

'_Yup, damn Venusians! Always teasing, always taunting…' it was probably why he trusted the Venusians the least out of all the Solar system's people._

_And yet, it was the most desired woman in the whole solar system who had cornered him that morning with the rising sun. So, he took the unexpected turn of events to study her up-close. Melaina had eyes painted the color of the night sky, in which light reflected like stars. Her figure was framed with long straight hair down to her thighs, a mix of light blond and pure gold streaks. Of course, her lips were naturally the color of ripe strawberries, pouting mischievously. If that wasn't enough, she had a voice that matched the best symphony. Melodious. Add her ample bosom, a tiny waist, a great shaped ass, long legs…_

_AND he wasn't having it. _

_Because this Princess was known for one thing in particular: her long list of lovers, both male and female, throughout the solar system. As of yet, no one had satisfied her enough to keep her for more than a night. _

_Not to mention that she was unfortunately as fickle as a Venusian love interest… But what most Venusians lacked, she had ample of. Brains. As the leader of the Inner Guard, the girl was as shrewd, calculating, and effective as they came. That was the only reason her whole seduction was not lost on him as much as he would have liked it to be. Which only made him more reserved, detached, and of course, wary._

_But Kunzite wasn't about to let his reputation be tarnished by being added to that list. _

_Princess Melaina was trying to corner him like a mouse. _

_As her arm draped languorously over the back of her chair, allowing her body to stretch languorously, his senses came alive. They blared danger! Even if the danger was but a petite female; his risk assessing skills never wavered. Melaina was more dangerous and lethal than a fully armed male. Just your "typical" royal lioness playing with her pray. Yup… Really._

"_So, you are not going to help Terra form an alliance with the most powerful kingdom in the System?" A calculated pause as she examined her sharp nails. "Interesting." _

_Her focus re-shifted back to the man as she took in every little miniscule detail of him through her long lashes. Kunzite was the Duke of the North-Eastern continent of Terra. More importantly, the head General of the Shittennou and the personal guard/advisor of Prince Endymion, the royal heir of Terra. As the eldest of the guard, he was renowned as an incomparable tactician of few words. 'But not much else…' she thought. There was a mystery to him. Why chose a man that barely spoke to lead? _

_That baffled her. _

_Nothing that they had said so far had given her a glimpse of what was going in that head of his. Nothing gave any sign of weakness, of temptation. All her attributes seemed lost on the man… He was as plain as the grey soldier uniform he wore. _

_Of course, most women would believe him a fine specimen, a perfect example of masculine attributes. With broad shoulders and a domineering presence, the General stood easily above most people. Plus, few people had hair as white as freshly fallen snow. But then his grey eyes reminded you of metal; cold, unmovable, fixated. His lips were thin lines, unexpressive matched only by his perpetually tattooed frown. _

_Ice. Yes, that was what he reminded her of. _

_His looks had nothing to do with the name he was given. Kunzite was a violet/pink/clear gem that symbolized emotions. A stone that could be used to open the channel between the mind and the heart; to connect them, to even heal them both. It was used throughout the system to experience unconditional love without restraint. _

_And yet, looking at the General, there was no love there. Instead, it was like communicating with a stone wall. 'Really entertaining…' she mused with all the sarcasm found in the Solar System and then some._

_But respect the man, she did. Melaina could count on 2 hands the people who didn't fall under her charm. And the fact Kunzite didn't treat her as a ditzy Venusian had fortified the need to treat him with equal regard._

_Unexpectedly, she sensed a hint of his patience snapping._

_Dropping the act, she sat up straight in her chair, assuming her Royal Guardian posture. She pressed: "I'm not going to waste our time. If you do not plan on helping, just stay out of my way."_

_With that, she rose elegantly and made to leave, but the General's hand shot out, motioning for her to sit._

"_Before I even consider answering, why are you doing this?" His eyes were glued to hers, unmoving. "You know Endymion's reputation. How would this match be beneficial to the Moon Princess? And more importantly, how would it benefit you?"_

_Her easy laugh broke out before he was done talking, making him even more wary. How could she laugh about such a serious matter? Was she seriously that fickle? _

"_I am the physical and spiritual manifestation of my Goddess. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, granted me all I could ever want. Health, happiness, love, beauty, strength, intelligence… Why would I need anything else?" Venus answered without the Venusian presumptuous airs. "General Kunzite, not all people are manipulative and calculating, with malicious intents… But then again, having to clean up Endymion's messes must come with a price." To which she got a grunt out of him._

"_No, I don't get anything out of it but to accomplish my role as the manifestation of my Goddess. She allows me to see true matches. And my beloved Serenity and your foolish Endymion are one, unfortunately."_

"_He is no longer the Casanova he was 5 years ago, nor is he or has ever been foolish." His tone dropped one note deeper, a coldness not missed by her sharp senses._

"_Details, my dear, details. If he hadn't wasted his time fooling around and creating chaos in the high families on Terra, we wouldn't be having this discussion. An alliance between the Moon Princess and the Terra Prince should have been a given." A deep sigh accompanied the last part. "But it is not so now because of his black sheep reputation."_

"_How is his reputation any different from yours, milady?" He pointed out in a matter of fact manner._

"_Has any of my lovers started a war because I refused to marry them after I slept with them?" Venus answered indifferently, unaffected at all by his small jab._

"_Point taken. But still, how can 'true love' benefit the Moon Kingdom? I do not see Queen Selena allowing her only daughter and heir to marry a tarnished Prince."_

"_That is where you are wrong. She will because out of all the people in the system, she knows it first hand. It is the source of her power; it is what feeds the Crystal. The more intense the unconditional love she feels for someone, the stronger she is; the more unconditional is her love for everyone in the solar system that she protects. But since her true love has passed away, the Queen has felt a sorrow and emptiness that only her daughter can lift." Her hands returned to her braid, her movement a minuscule display of the unease she felt. "And seeing her daughter find love as true as hers, she will be reassured that all will be well."_

"_If that is the case, why do we even need to step in?" This conversation brought interesting facts to light but he had other obligations to attend to. It was way past time to get to the point._

"_Relax Kunzite darling, we're not done yet. Your impatience is practically saturating the air."_

_Glaring suddenly at the Princess, he thought: 'How dare this chit of a woman read me.'_

"_Relax, will you! I was born with the ability to read emotions, even __hints__ of them." Her finger roamed his knee lightly. "You're good but not that good. Work on it if you like, since we'll be working together from now on." He had expected the playful wink followed by her blowing him a kiss, but not her touch. Did Princess Venus seriously really say and do what ever came to her mind… How could she show so little decorum?_

"_We need to step in because they need us to guide them. So, they __**won't **__do anything __**foolish**__. If we want the other kingdoms to __accept__ their relationship, you need to make Endymion act like a proper courting Prince, with a capable hand at ruling. And I need to make sure my little Serenity doesn't do anything foolish and give in before their relationship is accepted. Innocent girls are far too easily swept off their feet by dashing young man running after them. We can't have that happen, now can we?" The last sentence was pronounced like a death sentence. "But where's the fun, the romance, the excitement in that!?" Her sudden change of mood, matched by her pouty outburst actually cracked a side of the General's mouth. He almost grinned. _

_Kunzite could do without any of those. After all, Endymion had too much of those already… Why couldn't have his Prince met the Princess sooner? _

_There was no point in regret, only in action. And Princess Venus was right, it would be very beneficial if Terra had an alliance with the Moon. And if his Prince had finally found a woman that would keep him occupied, __**FOR GOOD**__, maybe he could finally get a life of his own._

* * *

As four starving and sick men weaved their way through the cold freezing tunnels, the leader of the band with long white hair kept silent. Memory after memory of his life back on Terra bombarded his mind. Intermixed with fragmented glimpses of his clone's memories, it was enough to distract a man while splitting his skull in half in pain.

'Melaina will have my head… Served on a gold platter… With a cherry pie stuffed in my mouth…' He could picture it clearly as she stood over him laughing manically.

Kunzite had failed.

He had failed the Shittennou; he had failed his Prince; he had failed Terra. Worst, he had failed the Venusian Princess… The most vengeful Guardian in the System.

And though he feared no man or circumstances, he felt uneasy about the retribution she would inflict on him…

But that would have to wait. Kunzite needed to get his men and himself to safety. As they reached the cave's opening, avoiding detection from all the monsters stocking the underground tunnels, he felt reassured. He knew this scenery. His home country. His native land. The tall snow-covered pine trees lower down the mountain would provide them with all they'd need.

Once they had their strength back, they would search for Endymion. The broken memories of his clone already giving him a hint of where to look.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hi everyone!

Thank you so very much for all your wonderful reviews on Late Night Escape and this sequel! Since I haven't done any creative writing for close to 14 years, it's really humbling to see all the views, favs, follows and reviews. I just wanted to write some stories to improve my writing skills and here I find myself the recipient of so many incredible readers and writers. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Feel free to leave me any comments if my writing is not clear. I do have a bit of trouble getting my ideas across and with my syntax, but I do hope you enjoy the stories as much as I have writing them.

P.S. I do not own any of the characters of Sailor Moon, they belong to their amazing creator. And also, keep in mind, I haven't watched SM since … well I'd be embarrassed to write it down so please forgive me if I get them out of character. Enjoy nonetheless! *

A Final Escape

Chapter 2

"Can I set them on fire… if they don't come up for air?" Resting her chin on her palm, complete annoyance painted across her classical features, Rei grunted for the billionth time.

"Don't you think they're hot enough as it is?" asked Mina, giggling good heartedly as she ogled the couple making out in the back of the arcade.

"I could just drop a cold shower on them."

The bubbly blonde, the tall brunette and the raven-haired girl spun wild-eyed on the short blue haired girl, who offered to end their misery, hidden behind a book.

"Did our Amy just crack a joke?" Lita's eyes were wide as saucers. Since when did quiet, reserved, shy Amy pull straight jokes, without breaking a beat? And better yet, offer to start mischief?

'Oh,' thought the amazon-like brunette as memories of another time, a time of pranks, of jokes, of laughter flashed through her mind. 'That's Ambrosine's personality coming through. She was much more… Ehm… Unpredictable back then…'

As Serena's 18th birthday party came to an end, the crowd waited for Serena to unlock her lips from Darien so they could hug her goodnight before heading home. It had been quite a shock to everyone when they had walked in, hands all over each other and announced their relationship. Maybe as much for the Senshi as Darien had appeared behind a naked Serena on the communicator a week ago.

Sure, now that they remembered their past, they had expected it.

But maybe not so suddenly. And maybe not so sick puppy love meets passion on speed… It had been entertaining for the first 10 minutes, until everyone realized they were lost in their own world. Talk about being oblivious…

'New couples…' Lita huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Deep down, she was relieved. Serena had finally something good going on in her life. At least now, she had something positive to balance out the responsibilities.

And because of her stupid slip of the tongue, their secret clubbing escapades had been discovered. Then it had taken about an hour to rationalize it to the other girls. Mina was pouting that she had been left out. Rei was pissed because Serena shouldn't have been brought to that kind of club. And Amy, well, she had stayed silently shocked and kept her comments to herself.

Since the truth came out, Darien's handsome friend Alan had not left their side. Paying for their drinks and deserts, he flirted with all the girls except Amy, who hid behind a book as soon as he tried to make a move.

"Why don't we go to the Devil's Playground and continue the celebration?" Wrapping his arms around Rei and Mina, he suggested: "I'm sure you beautiful ladies have got some moves! Plus, Serena turns 18 only once! She needs to end the night with a bang!"

Amy's gaze lifted above her book to see Melvin pull Molly home, most of their acquaintances leave while Mina and Rei teased Serena that they'd see for themselves what all the fuss was about. No one bother to ask her if she'd go or tried to force her; they obviously assumed she wouldn't want to.

Secretly, she was curious. If Serena found that dancing released her stress, maybe she could lose a bit of her shyness there too. Feeling apprehensive about what the others would say, she didn't voice her thoughts…

As the group got ready to head to the club, Andrew announced he had to close up. Which brought a bunch of eyerolling. Obviously, everyone knew he'd rather spend the night with Reika than hang out at a very questionable club. Mina didn't fail to tease him though; enumerating all the fun, drinking, dancing, not to mention girls he'd be missing out on.

Rei played her annoyed diva part to pristine perfection but the girls could tell she was putting on airs due to the extra attention she was getting from Darien's friend. As much as they knew she liked the priestess life, Rei enjoyed dancing probably more than Mina, and that said a lot.

Turning her back on the group, Amy got busy unplugging the wires from the sound system and closing the thing up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Using her super strength, Lita threw her petite friend over her shoulder.

"If you think I missed that look, you're sadly mistaken my dear little bookworm. You have two choices. I can carry you there or you can walk there on your two feet. Which is it Am's?"

Knowing Lita's single-minded persistence when it came to good intentions, there was no escape. Honestly, it would be too embarrassing to be carried there the whole way…

"I can walk Lita. I'll walk."

"Good. And don't try to run, little mouse, or I **will **carry you the whole way. Just for the fun of it," the amazon winked mischievously after putting her charge down. Whispering near her ear: "Just say the word, when you've had enough."

Startled, Amy froze when Lita lowered her to the ground. Someone had given her that nickname before… Little mouse? It wasn't her parents, or the girls… The memory was just out of reach. And yet, it felt so endearing. Somehow bittersweet.

* * *

Amy walked hesitantly past the bouncers and coat check onto the main floor of the club, closing her eyes against the blinding flickering lights. When her sight adjusted, she studied the place under the changing shades of bright gold, vivid ruby and deep amethyst.

The dangers she had faced against the Negaverse toped by the drama from her past life had not prepared her for what she witnessed. Under her meticulous gaze, she witnessed drinks consumed left to right, drugs passed openly, unconcealed sex in the darkened corners with full out make-outs on the dance floor. Smoke mixed with sweat thickened the air. Music switched between heavy metal mixed with trance, mixed with the raunchiest songs found around the world. A far cry from her classical preference. But, perhaps, not a bad change of pace.

Weaving her way through the sea of gyrating bodies, Amy followed her gang as they made their way to the left side of the stage where, on elevated levels, were located a couple of golden cages filled with dancing bodies. Blushing profusely, she watched as Darien took Serena into a bigger cage only to pin her against the walls. Turning her head before she saw more than necessary, she closed her eyes as she put her back against the stairs, allowing the music to wash over her.

Sure, it was no Bach, not even close to a Venetian Waltz or the melodious Mercurian Symphonies… Yet the deafening base slowly worked its magic on her, merging with her heartbeat until the spell was cast. Her old personality wakened, even if temporarily, curiosity painting her delicate features. Slowly, she opened her eyes, feeling alive, free, unrestrained.

Looking at her fellow Senshi, she could understand the pull of the club for them. Serena probably hadn't remarked all the alcohol, drugs or sex, completely lost in the music and the freedom it offered. Lita probably had; but she had enough to deal with without mixing in all that from the way Ken hanged almost all over her. Rei and Mina were dancing and laughing together in a cage leaving a severally disappointed Alan out, completely caught up in the new experience.

But, coming to the Devil's Playground brought also flashes of another time. A time where she had been snuck in underground parties by him. A time she had played silly pranks at the stiff traditional parties to pass the time with the girls. Until their sudden violent and swift death…

Out of all the scouts, she was the down to earth one. Intelligence and a love of literature didn't mean Amy preferred to live her life through others. Instead she tried to absorb any experience possible out there. Life was truly unexpected. You never knew when it could all end. Maybe that was why she worked so hard to achieve her dreams and enjoyed to the fullest the things she loved. Yes, somewhat shier and more reserved than her past life, she still wanted to try new things. The old her had often dove first into the unknown and unfamiliar, and she found she missed that side of herself.

Weaving away from her friends, the short blue-haired girl made her way to the bar to get a drink. They probably didn't have any fancy wines, but she had tasted a couple drinks that the girls had made her try. A bitter one would certainly dissipate the stuffiness. Watching her friends enjoy the experience fully only made Amy want to abandon her reminiscing mind even more. 'Live now, as fully as you can,' she quietly reminded herself.

* * *

Forest green almost cat shaped eyes watched intently as Amy made her weaved her way through the crowd like a ghost. A small smirk broke the stiff till that moment lips. 'She hasn't changed much personality wise, but I can barely recognize her.'

His gaze roved over her short blue hair secured on the side by black pins, to the very feminine loose black blouse that hid her fine figure, down to peek through the crowd at the dark blue skinny jeans that hugged every curve of her long legs. The black stilettoes that he glimpsed caused him to swallow hard, torn between admiring how hot she looked to worried how she could fight, let alone walk in them?

Unable to resist, he made his way towards the bar. One single objective in mind. He had to see her up close. He needed to look into her eyes. Even if she didn't recognize him. Even if she rejected him. Even if she tried to kill him. He needed to look into those eyes one more time. Just to reassure himself that she was well and alive.

And he knew that was complete bullshit.

"Is it a habit of yours, milady, to look for trouble?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Amy turned toward the teasing voice she never thought she'd hear again.

"Zoisite?"

As blue caught green, they were both struck by the memory of their first meeting.

* * *

_Step, step, step, step, step, pivot. Step, step, step, step, step, pivot. The young man had lost count of how many paces had taken. As well as his patience. To not come early to an inter-planetary kingdom diplomatic meeting… It was unheard of! _

'_How uncivilized! Uncultured!'_

_The trade negotiations between the Kingdom of Terra and Mercury were to begging with the rising sun. Yet the Princess was nowhere in sight. The Mercurian diplomats could not have forgotten! Well the diplomats wouldn't… But a Princess, well, it was rather disappointing. _

_After all the praise, awards, recognitions Princess Ambrosine had received, Zoisite had some reservations, even suspicions about the stories. In all fairness, she sounded more like a robot or a perfect puppet than a breathing and living entity. And yet, even before they met, there appeared a crack in her picture-perfect profile._

_Holding his chin high, he exited the huge royal office into the hall. Tapping into his imperial trade ambassador training, he turned to the guard by the door and asked in his most diplomatic tone, "The meeting was to commence at dawn. Has something happened to retain Princess Ambrosine?" _

_The older guard whose mouth was hidden beneath a thick grey mustache that matched his bushy brows, bowed slightly, his answer somewhat muffled. "According to what I've been instructed, the meeting is to be held after the rising sun General Zoisite."_

"_The meeting has been held at dawn for the last six generations. Why wasn't Terra informed?" _

"_I'm afraid, General, I do not have the answers to those questions," although the guard's answers were earnest, his muffled voice was painfully snapping the last of Zoisite's reserve. Now his true colors would slowly seep out, taking over his usual calm and calculating thinking pattern. What his master called his spoiled youngest son complex. I want everything, when I say it and how I say it, kind of complex…_

"_Escort me to Princess Ambrosine, now." The last word was not a question, but a quiet command, that spoke loudly of his second training: military. _

_Having spend his childhood following Terra's Prince, he had watched Endymion with more envy than admiration. He had wanted to follow him in his adventures. To become part of Endymion's inner circle, had to a shitennou. Being a politician wouldn't have gotten him into the circle. No, just an audience. _

_To get to the level of the other Generals, he had trained both mind and body. After getting beaten to a pulp for more years than he'd care to reminisce, he had finally gotten their respect and allowed into their fold. And then it had become a crazy roller-coaster ride, worth every minute._

_Even minutes where he had to do diplomatic duties with a spoiled brat… Well, perhaps not spoiled… That was still up for further examination._

"_General, I'm afraid the Princess is not in the Palace at the moment. Her highness wi-" the guard hadn't even finished his excuse before the General stormed past him. _

_Eyes followed General Zoisite as he made his way to the Throne room. They stared openly. How could they not. Keen eyes, the color of golden flakes swimming in pools of green, were framed by fine features some might say delicate, others feminine. But undeniably handsome. Long wavy ash brown hair cascaded down to his lower back, tied at the back of his neck with a loose black ribbon. _

_But looks were often deceiving. The way he moved, his whole presence radiated with confidence, assurance and stealth. While the other shitennou relied on their strength, General Zoisite was known for speed and agility. Managing to outmaneuver all his opponents in any ring, be it political or physical._

_Walking unannounced into the Throne room, he was met with the elderly headguard. Bowing low, the man spoke with calm assurance: "General Zoisite, my subordinate has informed me of the misunderstanding. Princess Ambrosine is currently doing her Senshi training, as she has since she has been able to swim."_

"_Do you mean walk?" Lifting an eyebrow, he wondered over the choice of Mercurian phrasing._

"_If you'd care for a short ride, I believe you will come to understand why the meeting was delayed." Wasting no time, both men exited the palace and got on awaiting steeds. Zoisite was further surprised by the need to push his horse to a full gallop to keep up with the old guard._

'_Why the sudden haste,' his analytical mind questioned. First, the Princess was not at the appointed time. Second, they had failed to advise Terra. Third, they were rushing head long to the edge of the cliff… He slowed his horse as the guard disappeared down the cliff. Slowly advancing to the edge, he saw a twisted steep path that led to the rocky beach beneath where huge ocean waves came crashing against sharp boulders._

_Assembled at the highest point of the shore were a dozen soldiers looking toward the rushing incoming tide. The headguard waited while Zoisite allowed his horse to pick a path down the rocky trail. As soon as Zoisite was through the clearing, the old man's eyes returned to the horizon. Anxiously, they scanned the choppy water as if looking for something._

'_No! She can't be swimming in that!' The thought was beyond preposterous! And yet, all the guards were glued to a point in the horizon._

"_Sir, she has reached the opening and the tides is at it's peek," announced a guard behind Zoisite who was looking through an hourglass. _

_Tension filled the air, creaked with it. The horses neighed and stumped their hooves. An unruly huge black stallion broke from the hold two guards had on him to pace and snort at the advancing water._

"_Won't those waves drown her?" He asked, his curiosity picked when none of the men made their way to follow their heiress. There were no boats, nobody who could save her if a wave crashed against her._

"_It is not the waves that worries us; its what comes with the morning tide that does." Answered the older guard, his forehead a map of worry creased lines._

_Zoisite green eyes returned swiftly to the opening to the ocean only to see a huge thing jump out of water. The closest thing he could compare it to was a shark mixed with an alligator, with more rows of teeth than he felt comfortable counting. _

_All his previous assumptions about the Princess he had to work with went out the window. All the rumors he had heard and his carefully collected data had proved useless. Wasn't Princess Ambrosine supposed to be an intellect, who studied medicine and politics till the late hours of the night. She rarely socialized, polite to the dot, assumed all the roles of the heir of the Mercurian Kingdom while willingly taking on the Senshi training and role. Out of all the Princesses in the System, she was supposed to be the demure, respectable, proper and obviously, predictable one. _

_But obviously she wasn't._

_As a waved crashed, he finally got a glimpse of her swimming form. With that monstrosity heading straight for her._

_He heard the men beside him curse, saw one covered his eyes as if in exasperation, another just shook his head, some rubbed their stomach, mouth almost drooling. What the hell was going on. Why weren't they moving? Why weren't they sending for crafts to save the young girl. _

_And as he watched her avoid being torn in half by the waves, she stopped and turn backwards to face the oncoming threat. In the reflection of the rising sun, the Princess raised two identical short knifes from the water. _

'_What the hell is that chit thinking of doing with those? Offer herself as a shish kabob!'_

_Another huge wave broke Zoisite's view. The next moment he saw her mounted on that monstrosity, her blades shoved in the beast's flanks. Jumping out of the water and crashing down _hard_, the beast tried everything to dislodge the girl from his back. But she held on. _

_Zoisite's jaw dropped. From the preposterous vision he was seeing, from the fact she was holding on even after being submerged for several minutes, from the fact the thing was swimming at a dangerous speed straight toward the beach. Who knew?!_

_This was just absurd!_

_To his growing alarm, neither beast nor girl were slowing. She was fucking insane!_

_Just as unpredictably, she let go of the thing and did a summer sault of his back, landing gracefully into the water while he and the other men moved out of the way as the monster crashed into the rocks ripping himself apart on the hill._

_He watched, with a mouth still open, as she finished her swim up to them, the waves barely fazing her. Rising from the sea like the mystical sirens, without so much as a glance his way, she advanced to embrace and calm the unruly horse. _

"_Men, your feast awaits," pointing to the shark thing on the hill, she mounted her horse in her wet bodysuit, allowing her body to rest._

"_Princess Ambrosine, could you do this poor soldier's heart a favor, and find a safer way to go about fishing." The headguard begged with a tender fondness painting his voice. _

"_Aether, what other type of fishing will get a catch big enough to fill all your men's bellies." With an eerie calmness, she sat steadily on her agitated mount, looking as poised as ever, even with her braided soaked hair running down her back._

"_Is it a habit of yours, Princess Ambrosine, to look for trouble?"_

"_I would not consider training trouble, General Zoisite." Her voice was low as she turned to face him for the first time before starting up the hill. "I do believe we have some diplomatic matters to attend." _

"_Aren't you going to partake in the meal you caught?" He asked curiously._

_She turned back to look at him like he had grown two heads. "No, I'm Vegetarian."_


	3. Chapter 3

* Hey everyone! No, I haven't given up on this story, life just got hectic and I lost my muse and hit a writer's block, but it's over with and things are settling, so I should be able to advance the story along a bit faster. But no promises, as I still have some of the story arc to work on. It's not easy writing a multiple character story... And It's my second try at fanfiction, but I hope you do enjoy. Let me know what you like about the story or not. Enjoy!

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 3

"Zoisite?"

"Who else were you expecting?" The sardonic grin, the teasing glint in the cat shaped eyes, the messy bangs falling across his features, every single detail down to the rhythmic beating in the vein in his neck she had memorized a life time ago.

Her hand was shaking suddenly, torn between the want to fling herself at him and the need to step back in defense, ready for his attack. Choking and practically gasping, she tried to steady her nerves as fond memories of her past life painted red from all the horrors she had witnessed in this life.

"How can I be sure…" Amy was having a hard time keeping her voice and gaze steady. Flash back after flash back rammed through her mind, giving her a rare migraine, the kind that makes your head throb in place you didn't think possible.

His grin broadened as he raised his hand in front of her face, raising three fingers. "I'll give you three reasons I'm not a clone. First, I am not some blonde bimbo whose hanging off Kunzite's neck." A visible cringe went through Zoisite at his clone's memories, his gag reflexes kicking in full gear. "Second, you're far too perceptive to even need to ask if I'm the original and straight down deductive not to figure out the real from the fake." As only one finger remained, he leaned forward to whisper near her ear, his hot breath causing a shiver to go down her . "Lastly, did my clone know or any else ever ask you about Amydalia?"

A self-satisfied smile crossed his face but he turned it back into his sardonic grin as she stiffened at the mention of the name. It was their secret. Taking a moment longer to breath in her delicate perfume, he leaned back slowly to look into her startled gaze.

"Satisfied, little mouse?" Every sentence, every jab, every look was a painful reminder to Amy, a slow double-edged knife slowly plunging into her chest of a time long forgotten, chances missed, hopes dashed… Of crushing loss.

It was too much. Too startling to have him back, sitting across her, in arms reach. A battle with an uncertain victor between wanting to run out of the club like it was on fire and wrapping her arms around him and holding him until his very bones were crushed, waged in her mind like waves crashing on jagged rocks.

Gasping, hyperventilating, she got up unsteadily and weaved her way fast through the crowd toward the exit. She might have been a grand princess with numerous achievements in her past life, but she was just an ordinary girl in this one with the bonus of senshi powers.

'I wonder if this is how Serena felt when she found out she was the Princess all along… Wait, no… What was I thinking?'

Dragging her hand through her short locks, she tried to steady her breathing as she got out into the smoldering summer night heat.

'How would you react if a person you held dear suddenly came back to life?' her voice of reason asked reasonably. 'Like I've gone mental!' answered her twisted sense of humor with a lack of amusement.

* * *

Of all the reactions he had counted on, he hadn't expected her to bolt. His Ambrosine was rational and calm to the core. But her reincarnation was very different. Were the two girls even the same? Was there anything left of Ambrosine in Amy? The shocked look had been too open, her unsteady breathing too telling, her escape from facing him, just too damn adorable.

It was a new side; a side that picked at his curiosity, a side he could tease and play with, until he broke through her barriers, as he had last time. Their game of cat and mouse had just restarted.

And his little mouse had escaped from right under his nose, before she could get to the door, he was already in pursuit.

Lita turned in time to catch a fleeing anxious Amy followed closely by a very civilian looking General Zoisite out of the club. Without thinking, she grabbed Rei and Mina simultaneously, dragging them through the crowd, the amazon's warrior glare all the warning they needed. Feeling a slight change in the club's mood, Darien glanced down from the cage to see three Senshi ready for murder. Pulling Serena against him, he whispered a warning as they rushed after their comrades.

* * *

Within seconds, Darien was outside running into the side alley where he felt a strange familiar pull. He wasn't quite sure how to react to the scene that unfolded before his eyes. Amy was standing between a passive Negaverse General holding her hand up while the other massaged her temples and Lita was holding both Rei and Mina's necks in arm locks to prevent them from attacking.

As Zoisite's gaze finally made direct contact with Darien's, flashes of naked emotions crossed the man's features. Shock, relief, anger, resentment, guilt, acceptance… Hope.

"Endymion, it's good to see you alive." As Serena grabbed onto his arm protectively, Zoisite kneeled down bowing. "And you too, Princess Serenity. I'm glad that both of you had a second chance. I'm just sorry that we had played such a tragic role in the Kingdom's fall…" Darien watched as Zoisite fist clenched, but he remained kneeled, his bangs hanging low, as if afraid that his gaze would betray what he felt. "We have failed you as the Shitennon. And for that reason, Kunzite has sent me to arrange a meeting with you, your highness, to receive our dues and repercussions for our failures."

"Darien, tell me you're not going to believe the lies of a Negaverse Dog?" Mars tried to break out of Lita's hold but she could not win against her superhuman hold.

"It's nothing more than a **trap**, and we won't fall for it. We'll **deal** with you, especially since you have figured out our true identities!" Venus threatened, though not very successfully, her mouth partially stuffed with Lita's arm.

"Shut up already… Just shut up…" And that got everyone real quiet; Amy never swore or got crude. Walking by three startled Scouts, she cradled her throbbing head, stopping a bit past Darien, hiding her expression from them all. "It's really him." She spoke softly, as if still processing the news. "It's the real Zoisite."

Without waiting for anyone, she kept walking out of the alley, even as Zoisite called desperately after her. Serena gave a reassuring squeeze to Darien's arm, then dashed after her distraught friend, wrapping her arms around her, guiding her home.

"You slick tongue bastard! It really is you, brat?" Darien advanced forward, but stopped next to Lita and the girls as she gave him a warning glare.

"I haven't been a brat in eons, your royal Jack-highness," answered suavely Zoisite, rising, exaggerating his deep bow with dramatic gusto.

Darien's face broke into a grin. 'I wonder if Serena subconsciously picked up the name calling from Zoisite?'

"Just because he's acting more like the original Zoi doesn't mean we should put our guard down," cut in Rei, glaring venom at the young man who she had once considered a friend but turned foe. "I say it be better to blow them up once and for all."

"Mars, please, reign in your temper. We both know that I'd win in a verbal spat. Plus, I'm in no mood. We finally got free after years of being frozen alive unable to fulfill our duty or allowed to die peacefully… I get we deserve this kind of greeting… I probably understand it best and that is why I was send to watch over you." At that confession, Rei and Mina calmed down their hostile tempers but did not put down their guard. Lita on the other hand let the girls go to stand beside Darien, resting a supportive arm on his shoulder.

"Let me guess; you went against Kunzite's orders and made contact with us even if he ordered you not to?" Darien's cold knowing grin just reminded Zoisite why he admired and hated the Prince's guts, still. "I guess it's proof that you're still a brat, and that you haven't changed even after all these years."

As Zoisite opened his mouth to retort, Darien's smile and good-nature switched to the aristocratic breading of a prince. "I'm relieved. However, I will not put the girls or the world in danger just because of fond memories. You asked to meet with all of you, to get your judgment, well before I pass it down, I want to know all the details of what happened back then. We will meet in the city square, Sunday at noon. There are cameras, police surveillance plus huge crowds. If you try anything, not only will you be exposed, you will not only have us to deal with but the police and if necessary, international forces."

"Understood, I will covey your message to the Shitennou." Bowing low seriously this time, he turned to leave but stopped. "It might be out of line for me to say this, especially after everything that happened, and the way I showed up… But I am glad you found each other in this life, that you are all, …, alive… I'm still coming to terms with being able to be around you… Please give us… a last chance. Please…"

And with that he walked out the other way out of the alley, his shoulders a bit more slumped then Darien had ever witnessed. No defenses up, his back an open easy and welcome target for attack.

"What did he mean Rei by beating you in a verbal spat? How well did you know Zoisite to be able to give him a nickname?" Lita asked curiously.

"That's irrelevant now. What is, is tomorrow's meeting. I suggest we go scout it out tonight and get there early since Darien set the meeting real short notice," Mars countered haltingly. "We should update Serena and Amy; we'll need Amy's abilities to set up a parameter."

"I'll go see them, you girls go ahead, but I think it be best if you let Amy off for today. She already went to a party, a club and had a ghost visit her from he past." Well of course Darien was spot on, Mina thought. His reincarnation was a big improvement from his last life, even if he could be socially awkward at times. But it beat a Casanova any day. And yes, Amy must have been in shock. Hadn't they worked for a while in their past life together.

* * *

Serena didn't know what to do. It was rare to see Amy in such a fix. Not much got to her brilliant friend, she was always so down to earth and reasonable that seeing her vexed just seem foreign. What else could she do but hug her friend as they slowly made their way to Amy's place.

Once inside, Amy sat absently on her couch while Serena wrapped her in a blanket and brought her a cup of camomile tea. Finding nothing else, she hugged Amy, stroking her hair soothingly until Darien showed up not to long after to tell them what had happened.

"Do you want to talk about it Amy? It must have come as a big shock?" asked softly Darien as he crouched in front of her, as Serena kept holding her.

Finally, as if awakening from a daze, Amy looked him straight in the eyes, then Serena's. The worry was written all over their faces, and it was because of her.

"No. I think I want to be alone. I think I'll go to bed right away so I can rise early to prep for tomorrow. Yes, that's what I'll do."

Her steady voice and reassurance did not persuade the couple but they understood she needed her space. Amy heard the door shut behind them, could still feel Serena's kiss on her forehead and Darien's reassuring tap on the shoulder, but she failed to move. Even as the camomile tea in her hand cooled completely, she did not move, or budge from the coach.

'He's alive… He's back…' Like a mantra on reply, the words replayed in her thoughts, the scene at the club on a loop in her mind.

No, she wouldn't think anymore about it. It was too early to hope.

After all that had happened, since she regained her memories, she had but few regrets. Yet he was the biggest one.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose to sooth her migraine, she stumbled to the kitchen, carelessly leaving the tea cup on the counter. Without a second glance at the spilled mess left by her trembling hands, she walked to her bedroom, pulling off her first layers and crawled under her covers.

The irony of it all was that only Zoisite could make her act out of character in the past and now it seemed he was at it again.


	4. Chapter 4

* Thank you for the awesome reviews and follows! I already have the next chapter ready, just need to proof read. As for this one, I rushed to correct it, so sorry if it's not my best work. Oh, it's kind of long as I didn't see anything to cut out... Hope you guys enjoy!

**Thank you Latebuttruefan for the review and pointing out the errors, I correct them. Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 4

'It's like a spy movie! No wait! Make that a James Bond movie!' Giggling internally, Mina stood at the head of her group at the busiest cross intersections of the city. Civilians casually walking by, talking, laughing, oblivious to any danger. A picture-perfect day with a clear blue sky, a bright sun, and most importantly, not humid! Good hair day! The kind of summer day you cherish and enjoy to the fullest.

Clearly, the perfect setting before all hell breaks loose. At any moment, an attack, a monster, a bomb, who knew what else could be unleashed by the Negaverse.

If only she hadn't met Artemis, gotten entangled in Senshi business, she might have been an actress in a James Bond movie on a day like this… 'Sexy international spy. Better yet, a sizzling villain! But **NOooo**!,' she sighed.

Instead, when things had somewhat gotten _normal_, well as normal as they could get for a superheroine, a new twist came to complicate her life. Like a twisted version of _Blast From the Past_, her own past was staring at her from across the intersection.

The lunch hour crowd was abuzz, people filtered through the city square with family or friends checking boutiques and restaurants. It was a good setting, but she rather not have involved civilians. At least there was no signs of danger, and Amy's computer didn't detect anything. Refocusing, she returned her gaze on the Generals leaning casually against a building, allowing the crowd to pass in front of them.

No matter if it was this life or the past, Kunzite stood out like a sore thumb. His stance too proud, super aristocratic, and as unapproachable as a starving polar bear.

'Wait… What? Polar bear?'

Ok, time to reign in her imagination and focus. Tapping into her fighter experience, she calculated the safest course of action. If those guys were really the original Generals risen from the dead, they'd need privacy to talk about their fuck-ups! If they were just new clones or still under the Negaverse power, close quarters would prevent them from escaping once and for all… And that thought brought a sadistic half smirk across her lips.

In her peripherals, Mina saw Rei's arm twitching, already doing her hand gestures, ready to summon fire. Lita's was cracking her knuckles unabashedly, the glare painted across her brow inspiring passersby's to avoid their group in a big arc. Her own hand was itching to take out her chain, and loop it like a python around Kunzite neck. 'I wonder if there's a pet store around here?'

Amy, Darien and Serena were carefully positioned out of view, until they had settled on a meeting location.

Darien watched as Mina advanced calmly to the middle of the intersection as the light turned green with two finger-happy Senshi flanking her and met with Zoisite, pointing to an exclusive fancy restaurant between both groups. The choice was brilliant as it had two French door entrances at each side. Easy access in, and couple of escape routes, that could be managed if necessary.

The girls walked confidently back to the ice cream parlor where the rest of the group joined them. Taking formation, with their Princess and Prince in their midst, they tried to look as cheery as possible under the circumstances as they made their way, keeping a careful eye out. 'Cowboy shootout much?'

The Generals on the other hand stood out like flashing Christmas lights on a snow night. Kunzite, looked like a blend of millionaire/private security, however that worked, in his pristine black suit. Nephrite, the spitting image of a real trouble-looking Casanova with his dark shades and flowing brown hair, flirted openly with every girl ogling him. Zoisite's face was impassive as he ignored the world around him as if they were mere cockroaches under his feet, his superiority complex oh too obvious. Jadeite looked ready to cause a raucous at any moment with his deep frown, his startling blue eyes scanning the surrounding area. And of course, the crowd moved out of their way as they advanced before they were mowed down.

'Yup, so much for under the radar…'

As they entered the restaurant, they were greeted by the hostess in a little black dress. Her eyes sparkled as she did a top to bottom as Darien approached. Which he was grateful for, because the grip around his arm suddenly tightened. Serena was so hot when she got possessive. They could probably take advantage of the ba… 'Stay focused, they'll be time for that later…' Even after the two weeks, he still couldn't calm down his instinct to keep her close. Skin to skin kind of close. Like the kind you never left needed to leave your bed close. 'Shit, since when did I become this desperate…'

"We will take the private room in the back. Escort the four gentleman that came from the East entrance to join us," he spoke with the assurance bread into him a lifetime ago, barely looking at the starstruck woman.

The head waiter followed quietly as the group advanced calmly. Darien sat on the white leathered chair at the head of the massive wood table, Serena settled on his lap to the waiter's surprise. Amy and Lita sat on each side, with Mina and Rei turning their chairs to face the young men standing at the other side of the table. In unison, the Generals pulled out chairs and faced them.

'What the hell is up with these weird people. A King with his harem and guards?' speculated the waiter a bit envious, glancing at the attractive long-legged beauties at the head of the table. 'Who cares as long as they tip good.'

"Green tea for now," Darien commanded, his gaze never leaving that of Kunzite. The group said nothing, didn't budge a muscle until their tea was served. "That will be all for now. We will summon you when we are ready to order."

Bowing again, the waiter exited, a vein popping in his forehead. 'What the fuck am I, a commoner? Damn stinking rich prick.'

Kunzite rose when the doors were closed securely, bowed and started talking in a dialect none of the girls understood.

Darien raised his arm, stopping Kunzite's speech. "You will use the language we are all familiar with, I will not hide anything from my Queen or her Guardians. And I'm no longer a Terran Prince so spare me the court familiarities and get straight to the point." Tugging his arm more firmly around Serena's waist, he rested his chin on his knuckle, resembling nothing more than a monarch bored with the failure of his subjects.

"Yes, you inconsiderate jackass! We are all _itching_ to know if you're the originals or just new clones. Not that it makes a difference." Tiny sparks flicker at Rei's finger tips as they drummed on the heavy maroon table.

"**But** if you are the originals, we really _really_ want to know just exactly how you **fucked** us all over." Venus continued, not in her bubbly voice, but the seductively menacing tone she had used in her previous life.

Without looking away from his Prince, Kunzite ignored the girl's jibs. Not one to answer to anyone other than his King, he decided to go straight to what mattered. The things that led to the destruction of the Solar System Kingdoms that his old friend ignored.

"Endymion, I had Zoisite infiltrate the enemy camp because there was a possibility of an attack directed at Princess Serenity at the time you two starting courting. Because we didn't want to put the new peace and possible alliance between Terra and the Moon in jeopardy, we wanted to destroy the threat from within before it reached the Moon Kingdom. Afterall, it was a Terran heiress who was organizing the attack, it was a Terran problem. The original plan was to get Zoisite to gain the necessary intelligence then infiltrate and destroy the treat without any public awareness. However, we had not been aware that Beryl was aligned with that sorceress. If we had, we would have proceeded differently. In the end, we failed when we got captured and we watched from our frozen cells as everyone was slaughtered." Kunzite paused, the small flex in his jaw betraying his chained emotions. "I take full responsibility for the failure of the mission and the Kingdoms destruction as I failed to recognize the true threat and advising you of it. As such, I await your verdict, your highness." Stepping back, he kneeled on one knee and lowered his head, leaving himself open to his judgment and any imminent attack.

A chair scrapped back as Zoisite rose next to Kunzite, not bothering to lower his head, he looked directly toward the man he had once called mentor. "The fault is mine. I didn't provide adequate information. And it was I who suggested the plan in the first place. Mostly for my own gains." Kneeling in the same exact posture as his leader, he bowed his head slightly lower.

The next chair fell back as Jadeite rose. "It was my suggestion that you be kept out of the loop. I didn't want to involve the other kingdoms or jeopardise your happiness, God knew you deserved it. And please, we had handled that kind of drama in the past, we should have incinerated it in the first place…" mumbled the kneeling short blond-haired man.

Slowly rising, Nephrite bowed slightly, "we all are to blame because we went in knowing the risks but failed to create a backup plan or get a message to you in time. Furthermore, we did it mostly for our own personal reasons, more than for yo…"

"Shut up Neph!" threatened Jadeite, but Nephrite ignored him, given an oh well shrug to Darien before kneeling also.

Silence filled the room. Classical music filtering quietly through the closed doorways, but no one moved.

A minute passed, and then another, then another until it seemed interminable. Serena looked back at Darien but frowned. She hadn't seen that expression on his face, ever. But just as she was about to ask, he burst out laughing, a kind she hadn't heard in this life time.

"Oh God, this it too good. You are all fucking idiots, the bunch of you. Acting like beaten dogs with their tails between their legs, fucking pussies." Well that got all the girls to stare at Darien in shock. "Amy, tell me you got a shot of this! I'm gonna have this framed on my wall!"

Jadeite jumped to his feet, banging his fists on the table, "who the hell did you just call a pussy you wipped dog! I see she's got you wrapped around her little finger! Thanks to those _thing's_ memories I remember you jumping like a freaking frog in heat, in a fucking _cap_ and absurd _top hat_, throwing _roses_ around! Can you even call yourself a **man** anymore?" The bitter venomous words were obstructed as Zoisite covered the short blond's mouth while Nephrite wrapped his arm around his neck to refrain him.

Sitting up, leaning forward, Darien's eyes got a couple shades darker but Nephrite spoke before things turned sour. "Calm down brother. Endy, did you really need to provoke him, seriously? You want to create a scene in this establishment?" He asked, his voice that of an exasperated father tired of his children's bickering.

"Who provoke who? I just stated facts." Answered Darien, picking up the tea and drinking without a care while Jadeite looked like he was about to explode, again.

A bang went through the room, and the girls all reached for their pens ready to transform into action, but all they saw was Kunzite fist on the slightly fractured table. His eyes closed, his frown deep, his jaw clenched. Practically growling, he glared at his comrades, who got into a military attention stance within seconds, in utter silence.

Darien rose and moved past Serena as he finally crossed the room, a broad smile on his face. "A man of few words. You haven't changed a bit old friend." Extending his hand in front of a stunned white hair man, he continued. "No clone could ever pull that off. You guys haven't changed at all… I've missed you brothers."

Kunzite looked at his King's hand like it was a life line, too stunned to talk.

"You forgive us for what we did? No... Just give us our punishment due." Zoisite countered, it was too much to hope for forgiveness.

"You're still looking to play the martyrs. You dumb shits! Of course, I forgive you. After all, you were trying to protect the most precious thing for me. Even if you _did_ screw up… You **sacrificed** your lives for me so many times, did the _impossible_… What kind of a ruler, of man, would I be if I just abandoned you now after one mistake, after a life time of good choices."

That got choked laughs out of Jadeite and Nephrite, "What good choices? It's kind of vague now…"

With the tension lowered, Kunzite finally grabbed Darien's outstretched hand and shook it. Before long, they were giving each other pats on the back, Darien was messing Zoisite's hair, while Jadeite elbowed Darien in the ribs and Nephrite grinned.

A guy moment. The _ataboy_ kind you see when a sports team wins a game.

"But that doesn't mean you're forgiven by them or safe. I ain't saving you guys from their wrath. And I most definitely am not sticking my neck out for you." Pointing a finger back at the seething group of women who didn't seem impressed or persuaded one bit. "For screwing up, you will have to find a way to make things right."

He sauntered back to the other side of the room, pulling Serena back on his lap as he sat back down, bringing his lips to her ear, he murmured: "It really is them… But as much as I'm glad the originals are back, we can't risk trusting them yet. But I'll leave the testing to the girl's judgement, I don't think I could protect them from their fury even if I suddenly became into Superman.'

Serena released her breath at his admission, hearing all the pent-up questions in his voice. But looking back at her friends and Senshi, he did have a point. The girls did not look convinced, instead, murder was still written on their faces. This was going to be sweet payback as far as they were concerned, she repressed a laugh.

"Even if Darien says so, in our books, you are still guilty. For failing to protect our kingdoms, we hold you accountable." As Serena spoke, the General's looked resigned to their judgment. They sat back down resolutely and nodded without much enthusiasm. "What happened?"

"Metalia found out who we were when we finally infiltrated to take them down due to her powers. Before we knew it, we were captured but they didn't execute us. Beryl planned to use our knowledge to gain the upper hand. We refused to cooperate even after they tortured us…" Kunzite spoke without much enthusiasm; he had known he divulge everything but it gave him no pleasure to get into the details. But as he continued, he saw their judge's aggressivity lower a bit.

"Seeing that they couldn't break us, Metalia locked us into some type of incubator, where our energy was used to sustain our clones and our most superficial memories that they thought useful was linked to them. We stayed conscious but unable to move or do anything, locked in suspended animation but able to witness all our clones did," his jaw clenched, and he felt his men stiffen around him. "We witness the destruction of all the kingdoms and even how the Negaverse was sealed. We were in a kind of suspended animation until a couple years ago when the Negaverse was released again. We were probably frozen for years, but a week ago, for some reason when the clones came to steal a dose of our lifeforce, they suddenly collapsed and our lifeforce and powers returned to us."

Darien glanced up at Serena and nodded, it was probably due to their jewels returning and their awakening. 'I guess our hooking up had more positive outcomes than I had planned.'

"We managed to escape our underground prison from the base and made our way here. Certain parts of the clone's memories were transferred to us when we got released… Probably not something Beryl and Metalia had planned. Now it's going to backfire on them..." he vowed.

"Wait, you say you were in suspended animation, how did you manage to move if your bodies had been frozen that long?" Finding gaps in the story and checking facts was her domain, and no matter how shook up she had been the previous night, this was Sailor business. Amy's analytical mind pondered every word while Lita analysed every move.

"We dragged ourselves." Kunzite didn't feel inclined to admit much, his fighter pride hurt.

"We crawled like cadavers, then dragged our lifeless bodies as far away as we could. Thankfully thanks to Nephrite knowledge we found food and shelter, then we slowly worked our way here, paying the way with our bodies. There happy?" snapped Jadeite.

"Extremely. Wish I was there," Rei smiled sweetly rolling her eyes.

"I didn't think you'd go as far as prostitution to get away…" Lita pointed out, cringing slightly.

"What? **NO**! We did physical labour, helping out farmers and such on the way," snapped Zoisite, visibly insulted with the suggestion.

"Then it mustn't be too far, since you got here within a week?" Venus calculated.

"A couple day's drive from here. And if we couldn't get here as fast as possible, what kind of Generals would that make us? But it's still a big cultural clash," pointed out Nephrite.

"We planned to observe you and the Negaverse until we formed a plan. But," Kunzite spoke abruptly, turning an exasperated glare at the dark blond man sitting next to him, "someone didn't follow orders."

"That's no surprise," muttered Darien under his breath with a grin, although his heart hurt at all his friends, no, brothers, had been through.

A bright beam lightened up the room, and suddenly Kunzite found himself dragged to the floor. Venus had her chain wrapped around the stunned, fuming man, her foot on the man's throat, her stiletto heel at his jugular.

"Amy, scan them. Just to make sure there's nothing dangerous on them. Just a _lil'_ precaution." Mina smiled sweetly down at the man at her feet. Her trigger finger had failed to wait any longer. If he really was the original Kunzite, he had a lot to answer for. The sooner they got alone, the faster she could get the details out of him. He owed her that much; damn his pride and lack of communication skills.


	5. Chapter 5

* Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the people who are reading. It really means a lot. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Let me know what you like or find funny. Love hearing back from you.

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 5

As soon as Mina spoke, Amy rose but turned her back for a millisecond on everyone, just enough time to school her expression. It was hard to push down the laughter that had bubbled up as Kunzite got dragged over two meters of the restaurant floor. It wasn't everyday you saw a man, a former nemesis or whatnot, down on his knees… Ass, actually.

As she stood over the fuming man, who looked ready to destroy anything and everything the moment he was unleashed, it really was quite a funny picture. 'Mina and her fetishes.' Amy could just imagine the blonde's inner monologue. Something along the lines of mentally jumping up and down, pointing her finger in the man's face screaming, **Payback BITCH**! But outwardly, she was the picture-perfect illustration of a calm and collected woman.

While taking out her computer, she glimpsed the less than collected Rei. The pout on her face spoke plainly at the unfairness of the situation. Her monologue would unfortunately be a diva rant at the injustice of Mina having all the fun. Emphasising that wasn't _she_ the one who emphasised frying their asses first! Taping on her keyboard, her visor in position while scanning Kunzite, she forced her face to stay as passive as possible, slightly choking as she suppressed the urge to join Lita's and Serena's full out mirth.

Really, the situation demanded it, no? It was a S&M scene, in the middle of an official Senshi meeting, in an upscale classy restaurant. You could always count on Mina to loosen up the tension and …

Amy's quirky sense of humor stopped dead as medical results started popping up.

The Negaverse threat was their last worry at the moment; even though he was clean of it. His vital signs were… Kneeling beside Kunzite, she yanked so hard in her haste to open his shirt that buttons popped off his shirt. Her reserve vanished as her medical training kicked in, her need to save lives stronger than her shyness.

Zoisite jumped to his feet shocked at the girl's audacity and forwardness but Lita was already blocking his way, her fists at the ready. Mina held on her chain, perplexed and slightly shocked at her friends' boldness, until she saw the pultruded puss filled wounds revealed under his shirt. What Amy revealed made Mina's stomach lurch. Kunzite's chest was covered in gapping holes, torn, baldly stitched and infected skin, not to mention the purplish to green bruising.

"Severe anemia, infected wounds, … and that's the least of the problems… How he's moving is beyond me." Amy rose, and scanned rapidly the other men, then looked back at Serena and Darien. "They need medical treatment. **Now**! We should take them to the hospital; they're in pretty critical conditions."

Mina observed carefully the man at her feet. The dark circles under his eyes, the pale complexion, the flat thin hair, the skinniness finally registering. These men were nothing but skin and bone compared to their previous grandeur.

"We can't take them to the hospital, too many questions would be asked," Darien answered. "It's too risky. We'll have to treat them ourselves. Amy can we do it?"

"Probably, if I don't find anything too serious. In that case, I might need to bring _her_ in. But I rather not." Re-examining her computer, she said out loud the list of the meds and instruments they would need. "How are we going to get our hands on those? And where can we treat them?"

"Leave that to me. Kunzite, where are you guys staying?" Darien demanded.

"An abandoned building… We didn't want to put civilians in danger in case the Negaverse was tracking us." Nephrite answered as Kunzite was still too pissed from being tied up and undressed against his will.

"Hold up!" called Rei. "So what, just because they're hurt and gave us a sappy story we're suppose to believe every word they utter and help them. I'd say it be better to give them up to the cops, or marines, or institution, or anything under lock and key!"

"That would be a stupide move, dear." Jadeite countered smoothly, resting his elbows on the table, glaring her down. Resting his chin on his hands, he continued calmly. "You might not trust us. But after what we've endured, we don't trust anybody, _point finale_. Furthermore, from what we glimpsed from our clone's memories; you guys don't have what it takes to take down the Negaverse. You haven't come into your full power. And now that we've escaped, their minions are out looking everywhere. Beryl and Metalia won't wait long now to attack. How are you going to counter them in the state you are in?"

"What help could you possibly offer? You're nothing but a liability in this condition!" Rei snapped back, unimpressed.

"Thank you, spit fire. You still care, _honey_!" He smiled sweetly, only to watch Rei be engulfed in a murderous aura.

"Who you calling **honey**?" Rei's hand was already holding a fire ball.

"See," Jadeite pointed at Rei's hand and Mina's chain. "You didn't even have to change into your Senshi form to tap into your powers. We were and could be again more powerful as a team than apart. Plus, we have intel on their location, we could bring the fight to them."

"Enough, Jadeite." Kunzite cut in. "We won't make the same mistake twice. Princess, Prince, if you allow us, we would request a second chance to prove our worth and earn your trust again. We could train together until we are strong enough to take them down. Furthermore, if we were a threat, I wouldn't have allowed anyone to keep me chained up in the first place." He added, as he unwound the rest of Mina's chain off his body to everyone's surprise. 'As fun as it might have been.'

As Kunzite got back up, Serena rose to join him, forcing everyone to tense. Wrapping her arms around the much taller man, she hugged him to many sagging jaws.

"We don't turn our backs on family or friends, we protect them to the end. That's what Queen Serenity taught us." At her words and action, Kunzite's shoulder's sagged slightly, as if a great weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"But," Rei tried to interject but Serena wouldn't have anything of it.

"You have been through too much to protect Darien and I. And for that, you have our undivided gratitude. Amy, are they clear?"

"Yes, Serena, there's no trace of the Negaverse. However, they are not medically cleared."

"You have asked us to judge you. And I find you guilty of failing to be honest with us. We are only as strong as our alliance and trust goes. And for that your punishment will be to train with us until we are strong enough to defeat the Negaverse once and for all. Furthermore, you will be under constant surveillance. But I will not let my mother's sacrifice and her gift to us go in vein."

Darien came to stand behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you sound when you boss people around and act all royal?" he whispered in her ear. Facing the men, he spoke with authority. "First step is to get you guys treated, but we need to keep you guys under the radar so they can't find you." Darien pondered a moment before continuing. "We'll need a bigger place, but I guess for now we can make due with my place. If anything, I'll look into getting a penthouse studio on top of one of the skyscrapers in the city. That way we'll have easy access and room to train."

"Wait, what?" Serena twisted in his grasp, "can you afford that?"

"Yes, bunny. I came into my inheritance when I turned 18. How do you think I can afford a Porsh?"

"Oh…"

"I would prefer your place stays secret for now." Mina intervened. "They can use my place for now. There's more room and there's private security. Lita, you mind a roomie?"

"Hell no! If you don't mind my mess?" Resting her arm around Mina, Lita smiled brightly at her friend. It was always better to eat with company.

"That's all nice and sweet and sentimental, but can we just fucking **eat** while talking? We haven't had real food in… decades," Nephrite pleaded. As soon as Darien nodded, he practically walked right through the doors to flag the waiter.

* * *

Soups, salads, main courses shortly covered the table. Even with Amy's warning the guys to take it easy on the food, as their stomachs wouldn't probably hold the heavy food, the men ate like starved animals but with astounding table manners.

Mina smirked. 'So this is how Beauty felt when she watched the Beast eat?'

Kunzite had been the first to excuse himself. A paler version of him returned several minutes later from the bathroom. However, his sick complexion did not prevent Mina from rising to move his chair only to trip him _un_-ceremonially into it, smiling sweetly down at him as she helped him settle. His glare only brightened her smile and as she pushed his chair, she leaned close to whisper "we need to talk, _soon_." He nodded, ignoring her the rest of the afternoon to her annoyance.

"Don't touch me, you filth!" snapped Rei as Jadeite tried for the hundred time to feed her. As soon as they had ordered the food, he had claimed the chair beside the raven-haired beauty to her annoyance and mistrust. "Get away from me, you're still an enemy in my books and as soon as I get the go, I'm frying your ass!"

"_Bien sûre, ma Chérie_!" Jadeite agreed, emphasising his French accent leaning in closer, only to get slapped by a less than impressed Rei.

Lita plopped her ass in the chair next to Serena's when the food had arrived and began to eat her worries away. Refusing to put her mistrust aside, she completely ignored Nephrite's tries at conversation as he had sat down next to Darien at his request. The two men were mostly wrapped in the details of what had happened due to the fact that Nephrite was the most open and honest of the group. However, when any opening came, he tried to involve Serena and Lita in the conversation. But it failed miserably as Lita got annoyed enough to throw her mashed potatoes in his long hair, which he laughed off good naturedly throwing his steamed veggies back at her.

And slowly, awkwardly, the first meeting between the Senshi and Shitennou continued.

* * *

Amy took time to scan each General more carefully while jotting down medical notes while the waiters weren't around. As she finally got to Zoisite who sat back from everyone, moving his food around his plate more than eating, her reserve went back in full gear. Avoiding his gaze, she tried to do the examination as fast as possible, asking the bare minimum of questions. As soon as she was done, she tried to sneak away but Zoisite grabbed her arm. A slight blush creeped across her face.

'Is mouse really _that_ angry at me?' he wondered before forcing her to sit down. Resisting the urge to hold a little longer the warm delicate flesh, he forced his fingers to release her arm. Rising, Zoisite moved away fast before she could read his eyes. Looking for any reason to make her linger a bit longer in his presence, he gathered her plates, placed them in front of her and even poured her a glass of freshly pressed orange juice. "Eat, please. You haven't touched any food. You can finish the examinations after."

Sitting down, Zoisite slowly forced the soup into his mouth but the warm thick liquid felt like sandpaper down his throat. To his surprise, Amy was cutting into meat and taking small bites next to him. 'I guess she's not vegetarian anymore…'

From his lowered gaze, his peripherals observed the petite woman he had first held contempt of. She had not only gotten his admiration, but trust, his friendship and finally confidence. If his plans had worked, they might have been something more…

He had so many regrets. Regret of not confessing, of not making a move, of not courting her. It had taken them two years to reach that point… Two years of walking a fine line between civility and danger. It had taken him months to really uncover her true personality, her quirky sense of humor, and her sudden acts of mischief. Another couple of months until they had formed an acceptance and slight trust.

Then a mission had gone to hell and things had finally cumulated with each saving the other's life. After that, the games and escapades had started, but she had always kept a little distance. And so had he. She was the future Queen of Mercury. He was but a General and Diplomat from Terra. They came from two different worlds and traditions. Etiquette ruled Mercury to counter the mischief their God stirred.

The day he had witnessed her murder, a part of his soul died. She had been a jewel among a sea of mediocrity in his world. Every layer he had slowly unearthed, making her shine like no other jewel. He remembered the pain of the loss, eclipsing any torture he had been subjugated by the Negaverse.

How he had prayed for death to take him in that moment. To the point his mind shut off completely to his clone's frustration. Even if he couldn't die, he could be brain dead for all he cared. He had watched his Prince die, the man he had been close to like a big brother. He had watched Princess Serenity die, the one who had given him such sweet smiles even when he had acted like a brat. So much death, what had been the point of living on?

And then when he woke, there had been a flash in his mind of a Senshi who resembled Princess Mercury as she faced his clone. He clung to that little glimmer for the first time in decades. When they had finally been released and gained some of the more elaborate memories of their clones, he had wanted to return to butcher his clone over again until there was nothing but a cadaver for lifting his hand to Endymion and Amydalia. Not to mention clinging to Kunzite…

But since witnessing her death, he had never hoped to be reunited with her. To sit next to her. To gaze into those intelligent, knowing eyes… Well, she was avoiding his gaze. Not just his gaze, but him completely.

As she suddenly excused herself, and walked to the restrooms, he gripped his stomach and excused himself as well.

Before she could enter the bathroom, he blocked her path, placing his hand firmly on the door. "Are you done avoiding me?"

Looking slowly up, her eyes finally meeting his, he could see her hand tremble slightly as her fingers went to rub her temple.

"How am I suppose to act when you've suddenly come back to life?" she asked quietly, so none of the other patrons of the restaurant could hear.

"How do you think I feel? I watched you be stabbed to death… And yet, here you stand anew…" Zoisite moved closer slowly, putting his hands in his pockets so not to startle her more. Standing close enough to smell her delicate perfume, he looked down at her profile. **God**, he wanted to wrap his arms around her.

But she was his Amydalia's reincarnation. Was she really the same as before? Did she feel any friendship for him? Any connection? Anything at all…

Amy was really disconcerted with his proximity. She didn't want to look at him, seeing him alive was too unnerving. Memories of him were damaging her brain with their intensity. But to her now, he was a stranger. Someone she was warry of. And yet, he unsettled her like no Youma had. His green eyes piercing right through her defenses.

Forcing the door open with her sailor speed, she entered without looking back. His proximity disconcerting her without her understanding why. She was not used to interacting with men, or people too much, other than her close friends now thanks to Serena. Even with her past memories, she was still a bit shy.

As soon as she was behind the closed stall door, she allowed her back to collapse against the wall until her breathing calmed. Resting her head against the cool ceramic, she rubbed her throbbing temples. Her heart was pounding. It was just too confusing… To incredible to be true…

To have him just waltz right into her life in that club was just, …, like getting a heart attack. No seriously, did the fates have such a twisted sense of humor? Setsuna was probably having a blast watching over them… Setsuna… Oh how she wished she could have discussed this with her, how she missed the older woman's wisdom. But now she needed to face this alone. Him, alone.

And he was just too much! Seriously, he just barged into her bubble, past her comfort zone, no consideration for the proper way to behave, unlike before when he followed all etiquette rules… Well at least until they had learned each other's other sides. But, argh! That was then, this was now!

'He's a stranger.' It's been years since he was alive. Well sort of alive, but really in cryosleep, how did it work? … No, the main point was, he really made her uncomfortable… They didn't know each other but here he was always trying to approach her, when she didn't know how to respond. He was even trying to look out for her when he wasn't even her acquaintance. Plus, who knew if he really wasn't any threat…

Maybe it be best if she avoided him at all cost….

And yet, unconsciously, her hand rubbed over the spot he had held her earlier. His cat like eyes refusing to be erasing from her mind. 'What the hell', she sighed banging her fist against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

* Next chapter is up faster than I thought!

To 1 and to the Guests from Nov. 12 & 13: There's more now, and I have a bunch of parts written already but I need to put it in order. But I can't give you a time frame of when I'll get to post more as, well, life is hectic and I write for fun and practice. But thank you for looking forward to the next chapters! That inspired me to write faster and proof read faster.

Thank you again and enjoy the twists to come!

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 6

The security officer felt his eyebrow hit his hair line. If that was even possible… It was a rare occurrence to have so many visitors at once enter the exclusive high-end condo. Not to mention such a good-looking cast, he mumbled as he entered the information. The thirty-something man had been lucky enough to witnessed Miss Mina and her group of girlfriends on several occasions. It was certainly the reason why he was enjoying his job recently. But, the upcoming model had never brought home any man. And now that she and her friends were flanked by 4, um, models? He was a bit… Stumped. Yup, stumped.

"Good afternoon Miss Mina. Looking as marvelous as ever. How may I help you?" The tall, dark and muscular man asked as professionally as he could as she flashed him one of her radiant smiles.

"Nice to see you Emmanuel." Resting her forearms on the counter, she leaned in, her gaze seductive. "And when I thought you couldn't get any more muscular," she put her hand on his pristine suit, "look at you."

She could hear behind her Rei's snort as she tried to choke back a derisive laugh. Ignoring everyone, the bubbly blond focused her gaze of the security guard. Slowly pulling back her arm, she began to play with a lock of her hair, pouting in exasperated boredom.

"Emmanuel, my father has demanded that my cousin Jed stay at _my_ condo with his associates until they find more adequate lodging. I can't believe he prioritizes his business partner's comfort over my own." She sighed unenthusiastically.

"It is quite unfortunate." Trying to keep to his military training, he forced his eyes to stay on her face.

"I'd appreciate it if by tomorrow, they each have a key and pass for the building. Please also provide adequate surveillance. As their visit is…", she covered her lips with a finger, "we wouldn't want any paparazzi or news channel to get any shots of them."

The guard nodded devotedly taking down the request and promised to get on it himself. It was rather disappointing how easily she could manipulate men at this point. Especially now that she remembered her training from her previous lifetime. He hadn't even bothered to fill in the paper work, or confirm the request with her father's security. Yup, nothing but goo in her hands…

Before leaving, to finalize her scheme, she added: "If your team does their work _impeccably_ at keeping this hushed, who knows, maybe you could be hired into their _exclusive_ private security. With all the travel and upper society perks."

As Mina finally moved away from the security guard, Rei and Amy chose to sit down in the lounge sofa by the window, while Lita lead the rest of the group to the elevator. The raven-haired beauty ignored the guys while she flipped through a fashion magazine, not feeling obliged in the least to help the men. Answering Darien's latest text, Amy doubled check her note pad, entered a couple medical necessities as well as necessary amounts, while simultaneously rubbing her throbbing temples and crossing out her notes while jotting down new ones, the tip of her tongue sticking out a bit as she tried to concentrate. Anything to look too busy to be part of any conversation or socialization.

Although Lita found her already shy friend a little more reserved, she entered the elevator and put her back against the far wall, staring down the men. Well, they were all on edge. And things didn't get any better when Jadeite couldn't refrain from opening his smartass mouth to appease everyone's expectations.

"Well, _Miss_ Mina. You certainly haven't lost your touch. Think if you asked him to jump off a building, he would?"

Whirling around, Mina slammed Jadeite against the metal door as it closed. Shoving her fist in the spot the men were all wounded in, she glared back. "If **you** were in a condition to take care of your **sorry** **ass**, maybe **I** wouldn't have to use such cheep tricks to hide **your** **stupid fucks sorry excuse for generals**." Turning fast on Kunzite who she felt advance, she pushed her finger into one of the wounds on his chest until he stepped back. "And let me make this as _easy_ to understand for you as possible, as far as **I'm** concerned, **you** are nothing but a _liability_ that **We** need to _babysit_. So spare me the damn sneers, chauvinistic comments, bratty attitudes and bullshit excuse of advise." With the last phrase she glared from Nephrite, to Jadeite, to Zoisite and finally back at Kunzite.

With that she exited the elevator followed closely behind by Lita, who openly mocked the men. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Without waiting for the men to follow, she entered her condo and beelined for her closets. Taking five minutes to pack two rollaway suitcases of all her belongings, she didn't bother to close any of the drawers or doors behind her. Finished, the red-faced fuming Senshi slammed her suitcases against the entrance door.

"Lita, show them how to use the phone to reach Darien and work the shit in the place. Kunzite, outside, now."

Slamming the veranda door open, she waited for him. As he made to exit onto the porch, she tripped him. Unsatisfied, she stabbed her toe into the back of his knee as he stumbled, equating him landing on his ass. For the second time that day. Clicking her tongue, she flipped her hair over the shoulder as she exited first.

Lita nodded approvingly until Nephrite appeared in front of her, ready for the crash course. Ignoring him like he was air, she walked right by him. "Zoisite, you're the fastest and sharpest pupil in the group, so I won't have to repeat myself. Let's start with the phone."

If Zoisite felt uncomfortable or unwilling, it did not show on his face. He followed attentively as Lita gave base explanations on how to work the phone, who to call and the numbers to memorize. Then she explained how all the appliances worked in the kitchen, then the bathroom. Even where were the extra futons, covers, and such. Finally, she finished with how the door locked and alarms worked.

During the whole time, Nephrite's gaze followed Lita nonchalantly. As Zoisite went to call Darien to confirm their arrival and Jadeite use the bathroom, Nephrite saw his chance. Before Lita could get on the balcony, he blocked her path.

"Even if you avoid me like a plague, I do believe we need to talk."

Lita's face broke into a very sweet and understanding smile. But as she nodded, he failed to move away in time. Landing on his knees grunting, he bound his arms tightly around his abdomen where her fist had connected with full force. A trickle of blood ran down from his lip as he looked up.

"And I believe we just have. Now that there is nothing left to say, please refrain from approaching me unless strictly necessary. Understood?" Without waiting for his reply, she told Mina she'd wait in the hallway.

Trying to rain in her temper, she exited the condo swiftly as she felt the energy charge coursing through her veins. Placing her hands on the hallway wall, letting her head hang, she took huge breaths in and slowly out. In and out. She focused on Serena eating her triple-sunday, arguing with Rei, Mina cracking a ridiculous joke and Amy rolling her eyes while hiding her smile behind her book. Over and over she pictured her best friends doing mundane or silly things until her temper was back to normal.

It was unlike her to get so worked up. At least not anymore. That was Rei's thing. But there was nothing normal right now. Nephrite was supposed to be dead. Dead and gone and lost. And **OVER**. Sliding down the wall, she hugged her knees to her bosom. She didn't want to remember. She really didn't. But she did. And wasn't that as good as a knife in the gut. Maybe heart. Whatever…

* * *

_The tall warrior in silver armor tested his sword two, three times before getting into position. The first of his opponents attacked from the front while another tried to sneak in from the right side. Before the first felt the blunt force of his sword, the side one was already flying back from the force of his kick. The rest of the surrounding eight opponents advanced simultaneously. But to no avail. He got low, moving his sword in an arc. Two more down. Then he followed through by jumping high, slashing down. By the time five opponents were left, he pulled out the second sword on his back and slashed one after the other in perfect movements, at which point the bell was rung. Two minutes. All opponents down._

_Pulling of his helmet, a tall Amazonian brunette beauty was revealed. Forest green eyes shone victoriously, framed by a proud, strong face with cherry blossom colored lips grinning broadly. She brushed her sweaty bangs off her face pulling her long braid from under her armor._

_Grabbing a hold of the first fallen soldiers, she pulled the man to his feet like he was a feather. The King of Jupiter stood proudly at the railing, cheering victoriously, while his Queen looked exasperated at his less that kingly display. But then she smiled proudly not to mention fondly, at the almost exact replica of herself standing victorious in the arena. Her daughter did display all the best attributes of Jupiter, even if they were in a female body. But because of this twist of fate, the Jupiter Princess, Camilla Laelia, would make a fine Senshi, capable of protecting the Silver crystal's bearer like no other!_

_Astoundingly, all the soldiers though tall, still stood shorter than their female compatriot as they got up to bow to her. _

_Nephrite watched the match from the shadows with the other Generals while Prince Endymion talked with Princess's brother, Cassius. He had never witnessed a woman fight so well. Well, not one that was that beautiful. She looked like the legendary amazons with her proud stance, head held high and one sword still at ready. Not the brutish women from his own Terran armies. Where the girl got her super strength was beyond him. Probably it had been bestowed on her as the favorite of Zeus. _

_But as his luck would have it, the Prince of Jupiter caught him staring captivated at that moment at the Princess. Within seconds, he had Nephrite pulled into the ring to Endymion's and the other Generals' amusement. _

"_That's what you get for staring at my sister!"_

"_Step-sister," The princess corrected. Nephrite jumped back before her sword slashed his temple. _

_She was known for her __**lack**__ of fondness of other planet's men, actually __**any and all**__ men that were weaker than her. And from her arrogant stare, she felt about fighting a Terran no different than the men send in the ring with her. But out of all the General's, Malachite speciality had been calculating and predicting enemies' movements. And while he had watched her fight the other men, he had time to observe her style and figure out her openings which he took advantage of. _

_As he landed a couple hits and counters, she smirked for the first time, and he got unfortunately mesmerized again, which only served to get his ass handed to him._

"_Not bad. General Nephrite, I believe? Keep your head in the fight and you might last a bit longer next time."_

"_Will it be too forward of me to ask the King's permission to spar with you again?"_

_The Princess stopped and looked carefully down at the Terran, was he a sadist?_

"_You need not ask the King; I decide who I fight." She answered proudly, chin held higher, Jupiter's many moons forming bright halos around her. "You managed to get some hits on me, I must admit I am curious how you pulled that off. A tactical fighter, that's a novelty here. But if you care to spar again, don't expect me to hold back."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." Nephrite smiled dazzlingly up at her and her cheeks blushed for the first time ever. No one had ever flirted with her. Ever! She was an avatar of Amazonian strength, a physical representation of Zeus. Most men were intimidated by her even before they were introduced and yet this man spoke to her as an equal. 'Interesting.'_

_Later that night, when Princess Camilla Laelia arrived at the ball in her fine Jupiter styled gown, Nephrite found himself blown away for a second time. Unbeatable in the ring by day, breathtaking by night. Her lushes emerald eyes scanned the crowd instead of lowering demurely like other ladies. The hair that had been tightly braided was finally displayed in its full glory with streaks of copper and mahogany shinnying in the chandelier light. Her long wavy locks cascaded to her lower back while light pink minuscule flowers held her long bangs at the temples. The choker emerald gown with a long trail could only be pulled by her grandeur and fine figure. For a shorter or more delicate damsel could never have done justice by such majestic cut and color. _

_And as the crowds twirled and turned across the royal ballroom, the General watched as she sat by her parents, no men daring to ask her to dance. Was there ever a man that could lead a dance, let alone a conversation, with her imposing presence? _

_When the tall beauty sighed for the 3__rd__ time out of boredom, Nephrite took his courage into his hands. Bowing low before his Prince Endymion and the Jupiter Prince, he asked for permission to dance with her. Prince Cassius broke into a full laugh but his eyes held no mirth. Smiling stiffly, Endymion answered: "It is your funeral. It was an absolute privilege to have known you. If she does not kill you, her brother will."_

_Making his away toward the royal seats, he kneeled low, extending his hand. "May I have this dance Princess Laelia?"_

_Princess Camilla turned to her curious father summarizing what he had missed after her initial victory. It had been the perfect excuse to get over her sudden shock and surprise. It rarely occurred that a man asked her to spare, even rarer to have one ask her to dance. Avoiding her half-brother's glare, her mother's hidden smirk and father's rising curiosity, she took Nephrite's still outstretched hand._

_To her continued bewildered astonishment, the Terran General was a skilled and agile dancer who smoothly twirled her across the dance floor. But she refused to meet his eyes at first. She mistrusted men. Afterall, men were unfaithful. Being bestowed Zeus's qualities on a whim, she had learned that men could be as fickle as women. _

_But the brief glimpses when she caught him staring at her told a different tale. She knew better than to believe in love at first sight, no matter what Princess Serenity said. But this man chose to be open and not put up any barrier or façade in front of her. And that, got him points. He treated her as an equal. And didn't that speak volumes. No need for confrontations or battles. Just trying to accept another human being for what they were no matter how different. _

_That was rare indeed. _

_Especially on Jupiter._

_His looks weren't displeasing either. Standing slightly taller than her, his long chestnut wavy hair and chocolate colored eyes reminded her of all the variation of wood colors from her daily strolls through the forest. those colors felt comforting, somehow. Build like a fighter and agile too, he didn't bother to bore her with trivial chatter or unnecessary pleasantries._

_And slowly but steadily, as each waltz passed, the Amazonian Princess allowed her pride to dissolve. All too soon, she beamed with joy and smiled as they moved in perfectly synchronized unison. Their brief exchanges were light and carefree, but soon faded. In comfortable silenced they danced. Until the whole foyer of guest left the dance floor to them and watched bewitched as the beautiful couple sailed across the floor. _

_At the sight, the Queen clutched her husband's hands tightly, brimming tears overflowing her eyes as she watched her warrior daughter display her full grace as a woman for once. The huge King chuckled and teased his wife good naturedly, nodding his head approvingly. 'For a weak Terran, I must say he is a fine specimen of a man. If only he were from Jupiter, this would have been an ideal moment worth celebrating!'_

_When Princess Camilla Laelia realized they were the only couple dancing, she stopped and bowed her gratitude. With grace and pride, she walked out of the ballroom, feeling her parent's approval, her half-brother's exaggerated jealousy, and her people's curious stares. As much pleasure as she had, she needed to keep her head leveled. After tonight, there would not be just gossip to deal with but opponents who would try to undermine her due to her gender and rank. Yet again… _

_Cracking her knuckles, she felt like getting in the sparing rings. _

_Whirling suddenly on the spot, she grabbed the neck of men who had trailed her, slamming his spine into the garden marble column. Jumping back, she released the hold almost as fast as she had attacked. _

"_Nephrite?"_

_Under the many moons, the young General tried to laugh off the surprise meeting. But failed miserably as he coughed, rubbing his bruised neck. "That might not have been one of my wisest plans."_

"_No. I must say, it was not." She agreed, grinning. _

_Trying not to look too embarrassed, he picked a bright pink rose off the marble column. Bowing low to hide his own nervousness, Nephrite handed the rose to the tall brunette, taking the moment to figure out the best approach. Zoisite would have already exchanged a tone of proper pleasantries while Endymion would have flirted shamelessly; but he was neither a flirt nor especially sociable. Honesty and directness had worked the rest of the night, he prayed it didn't fail him now._

_As she took the rose, Camilla smiled. It was also a first to see a man nervous in front of her. For anything other than getting his ass whooped. And wasn't that endearing. _

"_It was my first time to dance in the ballroom since I turned 13. Since I got my strength and height. Thank you for that." Smiling honestly, she watched as Nephrite face beamed happily._

"_May I have the pleasure to ask for a dance whenever I visit?" He answered grinning good-naturedly because what else could he ask to such a breathtaking woman, in a moonlit botanical garden._

"_A sparing match first and now a dance?" Her eyebrow raised but her pink lips kept grinning._

"_Well, how else will we get acquainted if all we do is throw punches at each other?"_

"_You sometimes learn more about a person in the ring..."_

"_True, but you bond better on the dance floor." To which she blushed, again, and bid him goodnight._


	7. Chapter 7

* And now the fun shall begin. Mwhahaha… Yea, ignore me and enjoy the show.

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 7

Kunzite picked himself off the floor, less than enthusiastically, reigning in his urge to strangle the naïve little girl who dared to humiliate him. Twice… 'And there's probably more in store…' he thought sighing.

Ignoring the guys' snicker, he followed Princess Melaina out on the balcony. Wait, no. It was Mina now. Short and sweet, like her current temper. 'Wonderful!' he added sarcastically. Taking a moment before their unavoidable clash, he observed openly the girl before him. She was slightly shorter, younger and clearly simpler this time around. Her actions showed as much.

The woman he had known had been ruthless, calculating, utterly without scruples. And yet, the carefree girl he had observed in the pass hours wasn't as carefree as she outwardly portrayed. Mina had snapped at Jadeite because of the guilt of cunning the guard. Moreover, she had felt affronted at being called a flirt and manipulative, insulted at the necessity to use her own Goddess's talents.

Dumbfounded didn't even start to sum it up. Looking back inside, Kunzite couldn't grasp it. Furthermore, how could this be the home of a former Venusian Princess?

"Your residence holds nothing of yourself."

It was so minimalistic, with the bare necessary furnishings. No family pictures, no extravagant décor or lush materials. It looked barely inhabited. And when Mina came back out with just two bags of belongings, he had been completely confounded. It was after all Melaina he was talking about.

She had been all about extravagance, excess and luxury. This place, the way she behaved had nothing to do with each other. It was as if the young girl wasn't even Melaina's reincarnation. Kunzite should have seen this coming. This world, these reincarnations were not the people he had known… As much as it somewhat pained him, those people were dead. Lost to time.

But the reserved General reminded himself of the duty he needed to fulfill. It was rare to be offered a second chance.

"Of course it doesn't." Mina returned his gaze, unwavering. "Because this time around, I had to manage _everything_ on my own, with an amnesiac Artemis to guide me. There was no training, no preplanned missions. Plus, I have been in the Senshi business for a long time, having been brought into this while I was still very much a kid. Most of my training came from what Artemis picked up from spy/military movies or books. I had to make do without advisors or mentors this time around. Everything kept in absolute secrecy. That's why you won't find anything here. I've learned not to leave anything behind that could blow my cover or put anyone in jeopardy. Some mistakes are just too costly."

"You've changed," he said finally. What else could he say?

"Did you _really_ expect to return and find nothing had changed?"

"Of course I expected everything to have changed, but I don't recognize this world at all and…"

"Shut up! Shut up already! Whose fault is it that everything has changed?" Her hands were gripping the railing so hard her knuckles were white from the force. And still he stayed silent, didn't bother to explain himself. "Why did you go in without telling **me** or **anybody** your plans!?"

"I believed we were capable of handling the situation."

"Clearly you weren't!" Sighing deeply, her head lowered until her bangs hid her eyes, her expression. "And because of that, all the kingdoms were destroyed. Wiped clean…"

Kunzite couldn't find anything to reply to that. That truth lay like an open festering wound on his consciousness during his every waking moment.

"I can't forgive you. Not now, not ever. I don't know what you were thinking coming back and getting involved in our lives. But the mistake you've made… The price is too high to ever be forgiven." Turning away from the railing, she made her way back, her features still hidden.

Kunzite did the unthinkable. An urge he couldn't quite grasp or go against. He reached his arm out and put his hand on her shoulder as she passed. He knew she'd brush it off even before she moved to do so.

That was to be expected.

What he had expect was to have a furious and vengeful woman ready to tear off his head to atone for his mistake. Not this quiet, disappointed, honest girl who with a couple of sentences had exposed, yet again, all the ugly truth he felt inside.

"I don't expect to be forgiven. Not with so much blood on my hands. While I am grateful Queen Selena had everyone reincarnated, it still doesn't change the fact that everyone was slaughtered, everything was destroyed, and that I played a role in it." It was his turn to grip the railing to calm the explosion of frustration and culpability washing over him.

"The choice to return was not a spur of a moment decision. I wish to destroy the Negaverse for what they did. And for making us accomplices... When that is done," he looked seriously back at her unwavering wounded gaze, "I will disappear."

"So, you'll run away?" If she had seemed distant before, it compared nothing to that moment.

"Run, no… Why w…"

"Princess Serenity has granted you a chance to repent! And **YOU** think that by magnanimously offering to defeat the Negaverse that will wipe the slate clean, to **atone** for what you did!?"

"The way you speak, you never wanted us to return!"

"No! I didn't! But, that's no longer relevant... Is it?" Sighing even louder now, Mina felt like pulling at her hair or banging the man's head against the wall… Repeatedly… Really hard… Like repetitively … Times infinity. Maybe some reason would trickle back inot that thick scull off his… Just maybe…

"Kunzite, to _atone_ for your mistakes, stay by your Prince's side. And this time, don't fail him! You must **serve** him for **life**, a full and _lonnnnnngggggggg_ life! You are his head Shitennon." At the patio door, her voice lowered. "I won't forgive you if you screw up again. I'll kill you personally if you do."

Lifting her head proudly breathing in deeply, Mina resumed her role as head Sailor. "Darien and Amy will come tomorrow morning to deal with your injuries. Don't think this conversation is over! I want the full details. No more lies, no more secrets. All of it has to come clean." Leaving no opening for a rebuff, she followed Lita out of the condo.

Leaning on the railing, Kunzite sighed also. 'Well that went as good as it could have. I'm still breathing. In one piece… For now.' Looking down, he watched as the group of girls left the building. She was right. He still wasn't sure if it was a good thing that the Generals had re-entered their lives or if it was only another burden for them to bear?

* * *

Amy fidgeted with her packages as she followed Darien, Mina and Lita into the condo the next day. Yes, she wanted to follow the doctors code, but she just wasn't sure she wanted to face them again. At least not so soon. It hadn't been 24 hours since she last saw them, not even 48 hours since _he_ had reappeared. But as uncomfortable it made her; she lifted her chin. She needed to get over this. Right now! How would she work in an emergency room if she couldn't reign in her emotions?

Rolling her eyes in annoyance and snorting with disgust as Nephrite opened the door, Lita dumped the grocery bags on his feet as she passed. Ignoring everyone, she flopped on the sofa, plopped her feet on the coffee table and pulled her cap over her face.

"Wake me when you guys need me, I have a long shift today at the bakery."

Yup, ignoring the source of her trigger was the best option. Yup, for everyone's safety. Yup. Just ignore! Yawning widely, Lita tried to get comfy while everyone put the groceries away or separated the clothes that had been brought for the guys.

"Who's first? We need to get this done quick as most of us have jobs and other stuff to do today. We don't want to draw any extra attention to ourselves."

"I'll go first. See how _skilled_ you are in this life time, your _hay-ness_," offered mockingly Kunzite.

"Arrogant prick! Mina, there's too many windows here. Can we close the curtains?"

"That'll make people curious, let's move the bed in the bedroom. You'll have enough room there to treat them." Going ahead of the group, she pushed the night table against the wall. Kunzite was beside her as soon as she started to push the bed away.

"Shouldn't the injured party let those intact do the heavy work."

"I might be wounded; I am not incapacitated," staring her down irately, Kunzite raised his eyebrow in inquiry. How dare this little chit of a girl question his competency?

"Alright buddy, strip! I need to see everything that's been injured. Mina, can you please excuse us?"

"I'm not leaving." Looking straight into Kunzite's gaze, she leaned against the wall. "Trust, right?"

"Fine by me."

Darien shrugged as Kunzite took off his vest, laying down his stethoscope and other tools on the bed. Kunzite unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it down on the bed when he was done.

"Last chance Mina," Darien teased.

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"_Multiple_ times," taunted Kunzite.

Mina scoffed openly as Kunzite continued to undress. When he got to his pants, he turned his back on her. The young girl lips pouted, feeling cheated out of a good show. But as she focused on the bruises covering his wide shoulders and fine muscles, they became a thin line. A small gasp escaped against her will when his pants fell to the floor. Surprisingly, there was no undergarments under there. Nothing but his _fine_ bare ass, long legs, with strong thick thighs and muscled calves.

While Mina recalled her long list of past lovers and extracurricular activities, this was actually the first time she had seen, was seeing, a… live… naked… man... And while she though it would have unphased her due to the past, her current self was not on the same page as her cheeks blushed. As Kunzite turned slightly to place his pants on the bed, she got another fine view of his profile, his well-defined pecks, the toned abdomen, six pack, or was it eight, who cared… Mmm… His wide shoulders and muscled arms. But that was all, he refused to face her completely.

'Was he being shy?' she smirked internally.

She soon realized that wasn't the reason as Darien's shocked expression registered. Nodding in understanding, Mina turned her back while Darien started the medical examination. She listened intently as Darien asked questions and explained every bruise one after the other and stated planned treatments. When the dark-haired man got past the waist, he stopped.

There was an uncomfortable stretched silence that Mina couldn't stand. She turned back in time to see Kunzite shake his head and Darien put his hand supportively on his shoulders.

"That hag used a variety of methods to break us… It better it was me… I would have sucked as a father anyway," Kunzite's voice barely carried but the Scout heard it nonetheless.

Her hand swiftly covered her mouth, forcing no shocked sound to escape her mouth this time. 'What had they done?!' The white-haired Adonis behind her had never showed much affection to anyone or anything other than his work. But that hadn't meant he wouldn't have wanted a family of his own at some point… And now, that option was taken from him. He would never be able to look into the eyes of his own flesh and bone.

Nails bit into her skin as she squeezed her hands into fists, furious beyond compare. As the Senshi of Love, she was enraged. But now was not the moment to go crazy; that time would come. She really wanted to comfort the man behind her, suddenly all too aware of what they had survived. They had a price for their mistake as well… But how to comfort a stone wall… Anyway, it was not her place… Probably, maybe, Darien would be more capable.

"It healed correctly, at least… There's no infection or need to do anything now, but to allow it to heal properly… The bruises on your legs are mostly healed," Darien uttered after finishing checking his comrade's legs. "I'll need to treat the wounds on your chest and back. Get Amy in here, I'll need her help for that."

Mina turned back promptly, unimpressed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave the most impressive scold she could muster.

"Dear, _dear_ Darien. I get that Amy will be studying medicine like you and that she's used to severe wounds. What she isn't used to, yet, is the male physic in all it's bare exquisite nakedness. Please show some consideration for the only fair maiden in our midst, **will ya**!"

"Uh, yea. Sorry." It was always fun to watch Darien get flustered, because it rarely happened. Well except when Serena teased him. But Mina knew she needed to do something. To lighten the mood.

As Darien left the room, Mina rethought her strategy. Ok. Yup. She had been promiscuous in her last life. Was. Had been. Being left alone with a naked man was not something she did, anymore. Ok. Time to take a stroll, um, to the window. She leaned on her window sill, looking out.

"Enjoying the view?" Kunzite smirked.

Taking a steadying breath, the all too aware girl summoned her previous personality. Kunzite was not going to rub his superiority complex in her face. Nope. **SHE** was the avatar of the Goddess of Love, for crying out loud! Come on, girlfriend! He's from another time, you're a 21st century woman.

Pushing herself off the window sill, she walked languorously right in front of him, taking a stroll around the man. As slowly as she could, actually enjoying the view, even though it was smeared, Mina scanned him from top to bottom. Even with all the scars, bruises and apparent lack of nutrition, Kunzite was still a fine, _fine_, **fine** specimen of a man.

"Always."

"Don't get any ideas Milaina. It didn't happen then; it certainly won't happen now."

Feeling suddenly much bolder due to his provocation, she trailed her fingers down his bare chest. 'Damn! He's fine!'

"I do think you should get your mind out of the gutter, Sir Kunzite. You see, if you get excited, it might get a little painful. We wouldn't want you to hinder your recovery and future, um," looking down smirking at his well-endowed limb, "performance."

"I assure you, it has healed ages ago and I am still more than quite capable of performing."

"While that might be true, sir, I am more than inclined to introduce your ass to the floor. Yet again." She smiled sweetly back at him until she heard Darien's footsteps approach. Mina backed away toward the window, as if nothing happened. Leaving yet again an insulted naked Kunzite in the middle of the room fantasizing about strangling a certain innocent-looking blond.

Tossing some bags on the bed, Darien rummaged through them. "Serena helped me get clothes for you guys yesterday. They're all washed already, so put them on." Grinning broadly, he tossed a pair of boxers at his friend's face. "And while I know you like your _freedom_, put these on. You'll have to adjust to this day and age sooner or later."

'Later wouldn't be so bad' smirked Mina.

Mina watched with gusto as the older man put on the boxers and then some track grey pants. Yup, good enough to eat. Well maybe when he got better. Turning away, she shook her head. 'Where did that come from?'

She was NOT the promiscuous girl she had been. There was no time for that. She didn't need those kinds of complications. And while having crushes was all good and fun, she had a duty. This life time, there would be no sort of distraction. Falling in and out of love was just her pass time.

Mina had realized at a young age she didn't want to be tied down. What had surprised her more was that while every girl in her group had wanted romance and true love, she slowly moved away from it. She felt love for everything, thus she didn't feel the pull to find her one true soul mate. Or a sex partner; she had had enough of those in her past life… To last _many_ life times.

Amy entered the room after knocking and spread a bunch of medical equipment and gauzes on the dresser. Nephrite and Jadeite brought in the kitchen table on which Kunzite lied down. Without wasting time, Darien and Amy began to disinfected and stich back all of Kunzite's wounds, while the other Generals and Lita held him down.

Mina returned to his side, holding his gaze. She tried to encourage him as they didn't have anything to sooth the pain.

Taking a moment to peek at Amy and Lita, the girls would have laughed if they had discovered her inner thoughts. She didn't need a man, as so many songs said. No matter how hot he was.

Honestly, she was happy.

She was blessed with true friends and an unbelievable calling. A second chance at life. She was satisfied with living it, even if it came with fighting ugly-as-shit, crazy-ass enemies or tending to really disgusting wounds… And now, her family was once again reunited, she admitted grudgingly. That was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

* You guys like the plot so far? Thank you to everyone who is following the story! It really does inspire me to write more.

And I love the last comment by TropicalRemix because it showed me that my writing was not clear enough. And yes, the torture that Kunzite succumbed has left him sterile and scarred. But the details will be revealed later on.

Please feel free to let me know what you find funny or unclear, I love seeing your comments! Is the story growing on you guys yet or is it too slow paced? See you guys soon!

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 8

The morning dragged on longer than anyone had expected. The festering wounds needing extra care. Kunzite's wounds had been the gravest. Jadeite had his left shoulder snapped back in place, which Lita did with Darien's instructions. Amy had scanned Nephrite from several angles as his internal damage had them worried. But thankfully the scans revealed there was nothing life-threatening. With a little bed rest, the deep stab wound would heal.

Lita showed no remorse at having punched Nephrite so close to the cut, but kept chewing at her lip as she held a passed-out Jadeite while Darien bandaged him.

"Shit, my apprenticeship is about to start. Amy can you handle Zoisite's injuries?" Darien called as he entered the bathroom to wash his hands and change clothes.

"Yes Darien. I'll text you if I need help," answered Amy as she walked him out of the Condo.

When she returned to the room, Lita was helped by Nephrite and Kunzite to carry Jadeite on the couch in the living room.

Watching Darien and Amy tend every single cut, stab, probe, bruise, and who knew what else was making Mina feel light headed.

The bubbly blonde had seen her share of wounds in the past. But, it brought home how serious the situation was. What kind of monsters would do something that barbaric, that violent and then leave their victims in suspended animation in agony for centuries? How were the guys even acting normal after surviving such traumatic experiences? It was just… Resting her head on the wall, she felt Amy approach her and hug her lightly.

"Go outside for a bit. Get some fresh air. I'm ok here. I'll call for Lita if I need help." The calm, grounded voice of her blue-haired friend never failed to sooth her whirlwind of emotions. Nodding, she bee-lined for the balcony, followed by Kunzite, who even after being used as a live pin cushion, refused to leave a wobbling girl alone on a tenth-floor balcony.

Left alone, Zoisite tried to act as indifferent as possible. But boy, Ambrosine was a picture perfect example of a little mouse! Resting on the corner of the bed, he watched as she stretched fresh gauzes, prepared new tread and stiches. He wasn't looking forward to the pain of being tended but since it would be her, he didn't mind as much.

Amy breathed in deeply. 'Stay professional.' You've dealt with bigger treats, critical life and death situations. What could a man, a wounded man possibly do?

"Alright. Could you please sit on the table and remove your shirt?" Snapping on a pair of clean gloves, she continued to open and prep the material as she heard him advance to the table.

Having nothing left to do, she faced him, leaning against the dresser, feeling the room way too small suddenly. Zoisite turned his back in time to hide his grin. Her shy demeanor was very becoming. Really nothing like the aloofness of her past self. This new Amy was very aware of him as a man. And didn't that make him beam like a peacock. Really, after years of not doing a dent in the Mercurian Princess's defences, to watch this girl be all too aware was actually quite fun.

How he loved to play cat and mouse games. And knowing the girl's intelligence and past, it would make the games extremely entertaining.

But as any skilled hunter knew, rushing and pouncing on your prey was not always effective. Sometimes, you needed to take your time to lure them in, until it was too late for them to escape. And while Ambrosine had escaped him, he wouldn't allow that to happen with Amy.

While she might think of him as a stranger or threat, he wanted to get to know her better. Show her he would be the most faithful of friend and companion she'd ever need. That could not be rushed. Certainly not with a shy little mouse who, yet again, needed to break out of her cage.

Slowly, as not to startle her, Zoisite sat on the table. Lifting off the t-shirt off one arm, slowly the other, he took his time. Knowing she'd assume it was due to his injuries. He continued pulling it over his head down his hair, feeling her shy gaze on him. 'That's right, admire all you like mousy.'

Smiling internally, he did the same with his undershirt stretching his muscles to full display. Only to have it pull on the hair that still had a fresh scab on his head. Cursing under his breath, he rubbed the spot over the right side of his ear.

'Well, so much for showing off for the moment!'

Amy blushed slightly. She had been around half naked men all morning and yet, when left alone with one in a bedroom, it embarrassed her. 'Professional right? That lasted long…' Especially as the guy undressed. Only to reveal lean, well-developed muscles. The kind you found on Greek and Roman marble statues in museums. 'Ok. Focus. Medical examination. Right!'

"How about we start with the wound on your head?" she asked timidly, looking away.

Trying to get even more under her skin, he thought of all the replies available to him. But the best way to real in a good catch was sometimes to loosen the fishing line.

"Miss Amy, I can wait till Darien returns. My wounds are not that serious and if you have any ulterior obligations, I wouldn't want to impose on you."

The short blue girl stopped dead in her approach. Was he mocking her already? Still a diplomat to the bitter end! He hadn't changed much in the time they had been apart.

"Please drop the Miss. Amy will do. And drop the act. I might not remember everything from the past and I might not be exactly like Ambrosine, but I certainly do prefer honest communication to tongue twisters."

And didn't that retort get his imagination going. Really, so innocent and sweet. How adorable she could be. Especially when her eyes lit up also as she realized the underlining meaning of her own reply.

Ignoring his slight smile, she stood to his right side, cautiously looking through his long hair. Zoisite lower his gaze, knowing it would make her wary of him. Her choice of clothing was different from the past. In her black loose silk lace camisole and beige khakis, she looked nothing like the royalty she had been. No. A peasant. Wait, that wasn't accurate. She looked just like a normal girl.

From the corner of his eye, he observed her movements. Amy was effective as she disinfected one wound after the other, applying gauzes, even doing the stitches like a calm experienced doctor.

Her skin seemed a delicacy, her arms too frail that the images of her fighting his clone just seemed preposterous. And yet, hadn't he thought the same the first time he had witnessed her fishing? As he observed her old pair of running shoes, images of her fine figure wrapped in tight jeans and stilettoes flashed through his head.

Well, thinking of that certainly beat thinking of the pain he felt as she stitched through the skin on his arm.

Amy glanced at the young man's face to check how he was doing as she sew close the long gash down his arm. All Zoisite's features stood out even more prominently as he clenched his jaw. A deep frown creased his forehead, sullying his fine features as he took long breaths in and out. How could he still be this handsome after all the horrors he'd survive? Seriously, the faiths really had a twisted sense of humor.

How had she ever been unaffected by this man's proximity before? Where had her immunity gone?

Feeling Amy's lack of movement, he looked up to see what was the matter. Only, there was nothing. Instead, she was about fifteen centimeters from his face. close enough to feel her exhale on his skin. Gazing right back at him. Zoisite watched as a pink blush slowly painted her pretty features. Feeling his own responding blush rising.

'What the Terra is this!?' The young man could not for the life of him remember the last time he'd been embarrassed or startled.

"Um… The wound on your head, I won't be able to treat it without cutting your hair."

It had been ages since he had short hair; he couldn't imagine it. The comment seemed almost as shocking as her sudden proximity. Sensing his discomfort, Amy tried to think of a solution.

"You don't need to cut it all off. There's a lot of new styles guys can have now. Mina has been cutting our hair for ages. She's really great. Maybe we can just shave one part, so it won't be too apparent."

"Ok. Not much choice… Maybe a change will help me adapt faster to this time."

"Please lie down on your stomach so I can treat your back." As she disinfected his back sores, she tried to put herself in his shoes. Suddenly waking up after his past horrors, finding himself a prisoner couple of centuries later in a world he barely recognized. Yup. He must be quite in a shock, no matter how he tried to hide it.

"Zoisite, I get that the Negaverse can attack us any moment, but don't rush it…Take time to deal with the trauma and allow your body to heal. Take even longer to understand how our society works and plan to fit in it." Throwing away a soiled cloth, Amy delicately bandaged the injured skin on the man's back. "I remember how you tried to do everything on your own since you were the youngest Shitennon and Terran diplomatic. But that will only become a liability. Get it out of your system, whatever you need, so you can move on with your life. Whether you get the support you need from the guys, professional help or even me, you have to allow people to help you and learn to lean on them..."

And wasn't it a great thing that Amy couldn't see his face!? This practical stranger could see past his facades, his masks and say the things that soothed his soul. For the first time, since he had escaped that prison, he felt his muscles relax, his guard go down. Under her steady light touch, he felt rocked to sleep.

When Amy heard his rhythmic breathing, she froze. Had he passed out from the pain? Was he going into shock?

Feeling his pulse and checking his vitals on her computer, she fell back on her stool in relief. Looking back on the sleeping form in front of her, she felt tears stream down her face. It felt like a dam broke inside her. All her reservation, her shock at his reappearance, her migraine at avoiding their memories just faded. He was truly alive and back. She hadn't lost her very best friend and confident. Rising, she retrieved the cover off the bed to cover him. Moving her stool by his resting head, her hand rose. It stayed hovering over his head, shaking, before slowly lowering.

'He'll never know anyway…'

Lightly, feather light, she ran her hand down his head. Again, and again. Gently. Crying.

The loss, the pain, the horror of what they had survived, what was yet to come, too raw to hold back.

Nephrite walked in, about to ask if he could help when he saw the scene. Coming next to the hunched crying figure, he kneeled before her. Calmly, he brought his hand on hers.

"Thank you." When she finally was aware of his presence, the young girl rushed to wipe her tear. "Amy, this is the first time I've seen him sleep deeply since we fled that place. Your presence is what finally allowed him to find comfort and safety. And while I know none of us are in any position to ask for favors, I'd really be eternally grateful if you could watch over him. He is still very much a child in some aspects. He will have a hard time dealing with the past and adjusting to the present. Please, if you can't stay by his side. At least guide him. Be his light house until he is strong enough to stand on his own."

Startled midnight eyes gazed down into pleading chocolate ones. Zoisite was a stranger to her in this life. And yet, even if Nephrite hadn't asked, she would have probably still done it. She owed him for freeing her in the past; maybe she could free him now …

Nodding slightly, Nephrite's hand squeezed hers in gratitude. "Do you want me to move him on the bed?"

"Will you be alright to do that?"

"Yes, don't worry. Kid will rest better. Is he finished?" While Nephrite picked his buddy up, Amy moved the covers and rearranged them again around the sleeping form.

"No, I still need to examine his chest and anything else he might have. But it can wait. I took the day off in case, to look after you guys. I'll finish when he wakes up," she replied while moving her seat next to the bed.

Out in the hallway, Lita moved away from the door, choking back her own tears. She returned to the living room before Nephrite exited the room quietly. 'It's not fair…' Why did he need to be this considerate? So concerned with everyone. With her as well.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Zoisite woke slowly. Opening his eyes, he looked around hesitantly, taking in the bright sun light coming through the white sheers and curtains. Looking over the empty book cases, his gaze fell on the sitting young woman at the table engrossed in a thick book.

His heart rate calmed, everything slowed down, the sun rays shone brighter across the beautiful blue shades of her ruffled hair. She flicked another page, unaware of his wakefulness. Swallowing hard, Zoisite had a hard believing any of it was real. Was it just a dream; was he still bound to that contraption? Before anyone could see his expression, he covered his face with his forearm.

Hearing a chair scrape the wooden floor, he sensed her approach. How many times had he dreamed of waking up next to his little mouse? And while it had not been what he had imagined, it seemed just too sweet to be true. It felt too surreal…

"Rested?" her quiet, shy voice brought his panicked mind back to the present. Taking steading breaths, he schooled his expression into a flirtatious grin.

"All thanks to you."

Amy didn't by it, his gaze too stormy, bewildered. Had he woken because of a nightmare? Zoisite wouldn't speak about it until he was ready. Kicking back into medical training, she continued calmly.

"Do you want to eat something or do you want to finish first?"

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me to pass out like that…"

"Exhaustion."

"Could we please finish first? I'll probably feel sick if I do the reverse. Do you need me to move back to the table?"

Sudden realization of where he was resting had his features, again, smeared with a frown.

"Kunzite brought you to the bed. We've been taking turns to look over you and Jadeite. He's not awake yet. Mina has already brought what's needed to do the hair cut. You can stay on the bed if that's where you feel more comfortable."

As tempting as it felt to stay on the bed, it probably wasn't the best idea. It would make her uncomfortable. But as Zoisite began to get out of the bed, he sat back down and dropped the covers over him.

"I'm sorry but I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Would you mind if I sit here until I feel steadier?"

"That's fine as long as you come closer to the edge." As Amy grabbed the equipment, Zoisite felt like banging his head against the wall. Seriously, was he still a pre-teen? Waking with a hard-on. Yup. How embarrassing… And it wasn't going away as fast as he hoped with her close proximity and the room filled with her light perfume.

Amy kneeled by the bed and began to clean a scar he had on his right shoulder, the closest one to her. This time, he declined to look away. The view was just too enticing in the bright lit room. Her hair was a mixture of blue hues. For a split second, he wondered if they were her natural color? But as her eyebrows were practically the same hue, he couldn't question it. Her eyes reminded him of a midsummer night sky filled with stars. Her small nose, thin pink lips, round homely face, pure perfection. Why had he been blessed to cross her path?

Feeling the blush rise on her face, Amy tried to remain professional and detached. It wasn't an easy task with someone staring so intently. Looking up, she asked quietly: "Can you please move back your arm if it's not too painful? I need to get to your ribs."

Zoisite turned his face away, hiding his own embarrassment at getting caught staring. Moving to give her more access, he tried to keep his flinch back as she examined his ribs. "They aren't broken, but badly bruised. There's not much we can do about it but let me apply this anti-inflammatory and analgesic cream. It will help."

Without thinking, she began to massage the cream into his ribs, rubbing the ointment into his skin. If her blush had been apparent before, it was slowly spreading down her neck, to the tips of her ears. This seriously felt _way_ more personal than she had expected.

Closing his eyes, he ground his teeth. Zoisite only prayed she assumed again it was due to pain. Her hand on his skin was really hay-wiring his resolve! Yup. He was registering the pain. But her palm over his body felt like the sweetest intoxication he could ever hope for. Plus, the fact that a bed was involved and available didn't help. 'No. No! **NO**!' His little mouse would run into her safety lair never to come out again.

As Amy left to wash his hand, he jumped out of the bed moving around the room. Breathing deeply, he forced his body to relax, remind it that it would get nothing if they rushed it.

By the time Amy return, he was sitting composed on the table waiting for her to examine the other side.

Amy hurried with the rest of the examination. She really was at the end of her composure. Zoisite kept his eyes closed while she finished, not bothering with small talk.

A half hour later, she rose to check through the notes of her computer.

"Were there any other injuries anywhere else? On your legs, or … um…"

He just shook his head smirking from side to side and Amy exited the room faster than a cheetah to join Mina in the kitchen.

"Mina, please go shave his head."

The vivacious blond didn't miss the blush covering Amy's face. Giggling, she couldn't resist the urge to tease her friend.

"Which head?" That definitely got Amy redder than a tomato, a fire hydrant or a freshly painted firetruck. She really could have strangled Mina for her sense of humor sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

* Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the delay. Whole family got sick, including myself and I'm still trying to recuperate. Let's hope I can catch up a bit during the holidays. Well Happy Holidays to all of you! Wish you a season filled with fun, prosperity, adventure, and great stories!

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 9

Zoisite slouched uncomfortably on the stool in the bright lit bathroom as Mina circled him like a vulture. The sharp new scissors she was tapping thoughtfully on her chin did nothing to comfort him. Afterall, Princess Milaina had experience with blades. Had used blades in ways he'd rather not remember… The Senshi of Love could get rather vicious just from a whim. Venusian wrath was a legend build upon history, not mythology.

So, getting a hair cut from her reincarnation didn't inspire confidence. Any. At all. None what's so ever!

And he had been enthusiastically volunteered by his dear ol' buddies as her first victim. His injury the excuse. As he looked at the other guys waiting in line, he could tell they didn't feel anymore reassured than he was.

As for Mina, she looked carefully at Zoisite's hair, calculating what would work best. She could just shave the spot he needed the stiches on but it would look weird. But then again, he needed long enough hair to cover and hide the wound. But most of the time, it would need to be out of the way so it didn't tangle with the bandages. 'Uhh.' Girl haircuts seem suddenly simpler.

Taking a few steps back she looked at his profile, then up at the other guys. They all looked good with their long hair but it made them stand out in any crowd. Could she really convince them all to trim it… Taking strength from Amy's unwavering gaze who had suggested it in the first place, she braced herself. This conversation would have been easier with Darien present, but the sooner they got things moving, the easier the transition to the 21st century would go.

"I know you've dealt with a lot in the past few days. And this morning has been rough enough… But you need to adapt to this world as soon as possible. We'll have to get you guys new identities and names. But more importantly than that, you're looks make you stand out."

"I haven't heard anyone complain so far," Nephrite smirked. "Since when has that been a problem?"

"Since you are currently on the most wanted list of the Negaverse."

"Mina is right. Long hair is no longer the sign of nobility in this day and age. By altering our looks, it won't be as easy for the Negaverse spies to pinpoint us. How do you suggest to go about this?" Kunzite's seriousness wasn't lost on anyone. What he said went, even if the guys mumbled about it.

"Amy, how about you find us some examples of haircuts that could suit the guys on the computer? By changing at least their hair styles, clothing, we could pass them as normal guys. Adding shades or caps while they go out will make it even harder. The problem will be teaching them everyday language and slang..." Mina sighed, vexed by the prospect.

Before Mina could finish her suggestion, Amy had shoved the computer screen in front of her face shyly, hiding the screen from the men.

"Would this do?"

"Well I didn't know you had a thing for Jamie Campbell Bower. Hmm…" Looking between the pics on the computer and Zoisite, several times, her eyes twinkled mischievously. "They really do look similar… But I'll shave the lower part of his head and leave the top longer. That way he can tie it in a knot to keep it away from the wound or let it loose to hide it."

Amy nodded, slightly blushing, already imagining the finish result. He'd look a lot less feminine and a hell lot sexier; but that she would not admit even to herself. She just thought the actor looked good, that's all. And that Zoisite looked similar was just a coincidence. Really.

"Can I see," asked Zoisite, his curiosity picked. Who was this Jamie guy?

"No." Both girls answered simultaneously, but for different reasons. Amy out of embarrassment, Mina for kicks.

"Amy, look over examples with the others please while I finish with Zoey here."

Zoisite swallowed hard. By Terra, if she made him look bad, he'd take the scissors to those golden locks. And with that promise in his glare, Mina answered diva-like with the hand snap and all. "Don't worry honey! I know you're _vain_. I won't mess with _purrrfection_, **girlfriend**!"

That got a scold then a laugh out of the tense man. Yup, the Love Senshi would do right by him. The same couldn't be said about Kunzite…

In the living room, Amy looked over more pictures than she cared while the guys debated. Feeling exasperated with their remarks about every single detail, she headed back to the bathroom only to freeze. Zoisite had always been a good-looking man. But now, with the new do, he looked like a blend of sexy Korean idol meets hot surf dude. Head turner, check! Put that in a sexy body, mix it with keen intelligence and a smart mouth. It spilled trouble. The kind you didn't want to avoid. Or resist.

'Crap.'

Ignoring the half naked man, she showed Mina the pics she thought would work best. For Jadeite, she found pics of Alex Pettyfer from the movie Beastly. Mina laughed heartedly internally. Amy really had a knack of matching personalities and looks of the Generals with their counterparts. Plus, the hair cut would only need a bit of trimming but it was enough to modify his overall look.

When Amy showed pics of Taylor Kitsch from The Covenant for Nephrite's look, Mina had to wipe tears out of her eyes from holding in her laughter. Was Amy a secret fangirl of cheesy bad teen movies filled with hot guys? Who would have known? Thank you, Goddess! So much material to tease her little friend about... How convenient! Now she was curious who Amy had picked for Kunzite? Afterall, not many guys had white hair.

Disappointment did stab at her gut when pics of Theo James from Divergent ended up being the chosen look for Kunzite. To cut his beautiful, waist long, white hair that short… Her hand shook at the prospect. But he had to adjust to the times… His white hair stood out in itself. Most people probably assumed he was wearing a wig or something. If only they had known that that was the color of ancient noble families…

Then again, he deserved this for not giving her the full details! And for trying to act smug not a couple hours ago. She was not done taking out her wrath on him, even if it was not going to be as physically painful as originally planned. At least not now that she knew what had been done to him…

'Argh! Why can't things be simpler…'

She went to show the other guys the plan while Zoisite tried to get the hairs off his neck and chest with a towel. Unsuccessfully.

"The only way to really get them off is to shower." Amy tried not to blush with her suggestion.

"But then all the bandages you applied will get soaked. I'll just deal with the itchiness for now."

"Would it make you uncomfortable if someone helped you wash them off at the sink?"

Zoisite beamed internally. No! It wouldn't make him uncomfortable at all to have those slender small hands going through his locks and down his neck and body. Nope. He wouldn't mind at all!

"I'd actually really appreciate it," he tried to say indifferently.

Nodding, Amy exited the room. Wait. What? Where was she going… And the answer walked into the room grinning. "Does little Zoey need help to wash up?" Nephrite mocked openly.

No, NO, **NO**! Zoisite felt like punching something! He wanted Amy to help, not the biggest pain in his butt! Well it was better to have him than Kunzite who'd probably use freezing water or Jadeite who'd soak him or drown him for fun…

* * *

Jadeite mumbled through his hair cut, his displeasure with the necessary change completely overlooked by everyone as he had his hair trimmed the least.

Nephrite closed his eyes, refusing to open them until the finished product. It certainly felt lighter, especially with the summer heat. 'Wonder if she's going to approve of it…'

When the robed was fastened around Kunzite's neck, he felt dread creeping into his every bone. It was tight enough to choke him, but that was not what worried him. Mina looked like the fierce Kali, the Indian Goddess of destruction. Ready to chop off his head more than his hair with the scissors in her hand.

The smirk and evil glint in her eyes spelled trouble. Mina took her sweet time to imagine Kunzite with the weirdest and most embarrassing hairdos possible. Let's start with a mohawk. No, pigtails! Or let's color his hair bright neo, wait, pink might soften him a bit more. 'I could bring him to a preschool and let the kids give him a hairdo…' The prospect seemed so entertaining. And yet, she wouldn't ever be able to do anything silly with his hair, not with the length they were going with…

'Well if he ever pisses me off, I can still color it!' And with that, she got serious about the cut.

He could only imagine the torment she would wreck upon his hair after seeing so many embarrassing pictures on the computer. For all he knew, he'd be bald by the end of it. Having Mina cut his hair was the last things he wanted to go through, but he would not show her any weakness. All his emotions stayed in check, as did his features as she began to cut away his long locks. When she took out a clipper, he finally snapped, seeing almost all his prized hair on the floor.

"What are you doing woman?"

"Calm down, there. You have to look the part, right?"

"The hell with looking the part, I refuse to go bald at my age!"

Mina laughed victoriously. Point for her! But Kunzite refused to be phased with her joyful victory. He squeezed the hand holding the clipper, warning her not to do anything stupid.

"I'm giving you something like a military cut. That way, when you go out, most people will assume you're from the military and won't mess with you. It matches your personality brilliantly, no? All stiff and rigid and dynamic as a rock."

Releasing her arm, he sat back down frowning, refusing to be baited into another argument. He needed to be a man about this. The necessity to change their look was obvious. And truth be told, the sooner he shed his old skin and past, the sooner he could do his job without letting all the guilt interfere. As his hair fell to the floor, Kunzite forced out of his system all nobility notions, all the notions that would be superfluous in this time and place. It was a painful process but necessity.

As Mina stood back, he rose to face the mirror. Pulling off the robe, his hand reached the short straight hair, spiked a bit at the front, barely recognizing himself. He wasn't sure if he liked it, but it was too late to turn back now. Facing Mina, he nodded his thanks and went to the skin to wash the hair off his face. When he felt her hands washing the back of his neck and back, he wasn't quite sure how to react… Well, at least he wasn't bald.

* * *

Turning the shower off, Darien grabbed a towel to dry off, feeling the strain easing out of his body and mind. After treating his companions and doing hectic rounds in the hospital, he was more tired than he expected. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he was combing his hair when his addiction walked into the bathroom.

"You almost done, _Jerk_?" she asked sweetly, eyeing him from head to toe like one of her treats.

Swiftly grabbing Serena and setting her on the countertop, Darien nibbled on her neck. "Well doesn't this brink back memories, Meatball Head?"

"You're gonna have to change the mirror. Again..." But the look in her eyes suggested otherwise.

Darien's lips were on hers before she was finished talking. Kissing her deeply and desperately until she was running out of breath. Hadn't there ever been a worst torture than pulling away from his lips. He continued his assault kissing and nibling down her throat, collar bone to her chest, where he fondled her breasts until she was moaning and gasping out loud.

Bang. BANG. **BANG**!

"Are you guys serious!" Screamed an infuriated ready to kill Raye, pounding against the closed door. "We're **late** for the meeting and you guys choose to fuck!? Luna and Artemis are at the Condo! I am _soooo_ not covering for you!"

Kicking the door one last time, Raye stormed out of the apartment to wait by the car before she heard more than she cared to. "Royalty, right!?" the raven-haired beauty mumbled under her breath. "I call Bullshit!" she cursed, trying to circumvent her desire to ash the building.

"I didn't realize we weren't alone, bunny," replied a less than guilty Darien.

"Was going to tell you, but it _somehow_ flew right out of my mind! Wonder why…" She teased while running her nails down his bare chest.

"Down girl," he kissed her nose and dressed. Serena watched, pouting all the while. Feeling cheated and dissatisfied. If she had known the frustration of withdrawal, she wouldn't have started this... 'Wait. Scratch that. There's no way I wouldn't.'

There was nothing like being tangled in the sheets for hours, feeling the one you love against your skin. Connecting with them in ways words could not. And coming, of course, multiple times, until you couldn't move.

When Darien laughed, she looked up. "What?"

"Get your head out of the gutter, honey." Hearing her squeal as he threw her over his shoulder brought a wicked smile on his face, "we've got duties to attend to." Nibbling on her tight, he smiled even more wolfishly as she wiggled and banged his back. "But after, don't think you'll be getting much sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

* I hope you guys enjoyed your holidays or still are! So please tell me, did you like the comparison of the Shitennou with real actors? Was it a good likeness? Personally, I would have chosen Jason Mamoa for Nephrite but since it's pretty soldiers, I figured going with pretty boys but slightly more mature would work better. Oh, and I'm not too clear about the right name for the Generals. Is it spelled Shitennou or Shitennon? Thanks for helping!

Tryntee13, I'm so glad I got to write more about Serena and Darien. I felt some issues weren't addressed in the last story, so I got to touch on them here and next chapter. And have some hot fun with it! Can't wait to get the other couples to that point. ^.~

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 10

Raye's temper did not improve on the way to Mina's condo. Having had to suffer the enamoured couple on the ride, she was then told to "_get along"_ with the Generals. 'Are they fucking kidding me?'

What happened to the promise to fry their asses? So what if the promise had been for the clones! 'Hmph!'

As far as she remembered, they were as guilty. If not more!

She had warned Jadeite back on Mars of imminent danger, of a darkness eclipsing the Solar System Unity. She had given him her last sight; she had given him… And he had taken it all for granted… His reply had never come. For that, her grudge would be eternal.

It didn't matter now, even if the other girls might forgive them. Especially Serena, since she was like her mother; her kind heart would seek to heal those who had suffered. But Jadeite and her had made a blood oath. The holiest of blood oaths… Raye growled… She had warned him!

Taking long breaths on the elevator ride, the Fire Senshi tried to calm her mind by reciting her prayers. Really, it was stupid being angry now. They were back in the picture. The past was in the past… Her focus should be on the task at hand; destroying the Negaverse for good. Being aware of danger and circumventing it would save the Princess this time.

But the recent fire readings had been unclear; that was in all honesty why she was on edge… Not Jadeite… Not the oath… That had been an oath Rufina had made, not her. She was wiser and more composed than her previous incarnation. Plus, her life was no longer ruled by the whims of a fickle King. Even if there was the presence of a manipulative political father, she had made things clear early on. No interference on his part would ever again be tolerated or his career would suffer. Her only focus now was Sailor and priestess business. Point finale!

* * *

Just as soon as Raye regained her composure, ready for a serious Senshi meeting, the unexpected welcomed her as she entered the condo. Jadeite had opened the door and ushered them in. Although it took a couple of seconds for her to make the association.

"You're staring, _love_," he teased as he closed the door behind the trio.

But she couldn't help. He looked, well, like an alien. Because she refused to even have her brain go anywhere near the word hot. No longer was his head covered with a bad 80's Rock & Roll do, but slightly damp, trimmed to his ears, pulled back away from his face except for a few wet strands. His loose white street style tank top and baggy black shorts had nothing to do with his General uniform. Everything from his old look was gone, even the old earrings were replaced with small silver hoops.

He looked ready to go play ball in the court, not participate in a Senshi meeting that would decide the fate of the world… 'But I guess that's what Mina meant in her message about refreshing their looks…' Raye just hadn't expected a change that would leave her speechless. It looked foreign on him… So casual! Never once had she seen him in anything other than formal or military wear. It was only natural that it startled her!

"Nice job Mina! They look so good now!" Serena squealed.

"You could almost fit in. Just need a personality check!" Darien added as he ruffled Jadeite's hair.

Raye chose to steer clear from the group and watch from the comfort of the perch of an open living room window. She watched as Lita busily brought trays of food from the kitchen to the living room table with Mina's help. But the tall brunette seemed as shocked by the change as she took secret glances at Nephrite as he served the food with Zoisite. Amy talked medical shop with Darien and Serena before everyone got settled. Obviously, Luna and Artemis hadn't arrived yet…

Her observations were cut short as a plate loaded with food was shoved in her face. "Can you help me out? Not easy eating with one hand." Jadeite emphasised with an inclination of his head his tightly bound arm to his body. "You're the only one not busy at the mome…"

"You're fucking joking, right?"

"No." Jadeite's serious tone hit her nerve in every single possible wrong way. The way that got her temper going, again. But that was nothing _new_. Knowing their history. "Kitty cat, put your claws away. Afterall, we have some catching up to do, don't we?"

Her stare went from burning fire to freezing ice. Catching up!? **Catch up**!

"Stay away from me… As far as our past goes, you are dead, screws in coffin lid, not _nails_, 10 feet underground under **boulders**, in an unmarked grave, **lost** and **forgotten** to _me_. So dislocated arm or not, I **ain't **helping **you**."

No matter the reaction he had expected, it certainly was not that. Sure, Princess Rufina Valeriana had had strong believes and opinions with a temper and mouth to match. But to be thought dead by the person he most wanted to have some kind of closure with, was the lowest blow ever.

They had been separated after a very awkward parting, but hadn't his message ever reached her? She might have forgotten who she was dealing with, but he would not drop it so easily. He would get to the bottom of why she suddenly seemed to hate him as much as she used to hate her past father. Leaning against the wall beside her, still holding the plate with one hand, he dropped his voice so only she could hear.

"I get that you are upset and have more reasons than I care to enumerate. I hadn't planned on parting when you had needed me… But your father, that self-righteous excuse of a King, cast me out of your kingdom with all the men!"

"Do you seriously think I am mad because of that? I didn't need you to back me then. And I seriously don't need you now."

"But I might need you…" Which was the last draw for Raye.

To distract the fuming woman before she exploded, Mina pulled swiftly Raye into the kitchen to make tea before they started the meeting. Luna and Artemis chose that moment to enter by the patio door, tails flicking, talking in undertones, debating between themselves.

"Don't worry. Karma will come, sooner or later," whispered the lively blond in the priestess's ear. Winking back, they brought the tea in the living room where everyone waited.

"Kunzite, could you please fetch the tea cups?" As the tall, stiff General got off the couch, she pushed a pillow in his way with her Senshi speed. Kunzite had the pleasure of landing half back on the couch less than gracefully, grunting.

"It's fine old man. I guess you're still too out of it to help out." Her sweet voice betrayed how satisfied she was of getting another point in.

'I won't be healing anytime soon.' He thought bitterly, imagining not for the first time strangling a petite blond, perhaps with her own hair, for kicks…

Laughs went around the room, but it didn't dissipate the tenseness that permeated it. After all, Raye still wanted to toast Jadeite. Literally. Mina was finding every chance to trip or interrupt Kunzite. Shamelessly. Lita refused to even answer Nephrite. Unless the answer involved breaking his spin. Amy hid behind her notes, shying away from Zoisite like he was or had the plague…

So much for a successful first meeting. Serena and Darien just look at each other exasperated.

"Enough!" called Darien tapping into his royal voice.

"I would expect more from the Solar Guardians and the Royal Guard," snapped a very much incensed Princess Serenity. "You are acting no better than spoiled children! We have much more pressing matters than you're personal dislike and mistrust at this moment. Luna has informed me of a serious explosion where you said the **Negaverse** lair was! We don't know if it's them preparing to attack or if they just moved their base. Now is not the time to bicker! That is not why the Shitennou were returned to us!"

Hearing their Prince and Princess address them officially straightened all their backs at attention.

"Serena is right." Luna jumped on the back of the couch to get everyone attention. "While I do not approve of you knowing the real identities of the Scouts and bringing you in to our fold, I will follow the directives of the Princess. We were planning on letting you heal and come to terms with these times. But that is no longer an option. Too many people were hurt in today's explosion and we don't know what time frame or scale of attack they are planning now that they lost their trump cards."

"You will give me all the details of the location, layout and any information on their army you can remember. As well on Queen Beryl and Metalia. I'll do some reconnaissance and figure out an attack strategy with Mina and Kunzite," added Artemis lying down next to Luna. "Luna will spend the next week bringing you up to date and checking… Determining if you are really suitable to return to the field. I'll get you new identities but Luna will determine what kind of training you need before you can be released into society and out on your own." Smirking, he added: "we wouldn't want you to embarrass yourselves, now would we?"

"Can someone explain why we are taking directives… From talking cats?" asked Kunzite in the most monotone voice.

"Watch your voice, _Boy_!" Artemis's fur rose and his claws expended in indignity.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you. This is Luna and Artemis, the Royal Lunar Advisors," answered Mina like it explained everything.

"For some reason, we've been trapped in our feline forms since we begun our search for the Moon Princess," added Luna.

"Artemis?" Kunzite asked, still sceptical.

"Yes, pipsqueak!" snapped Artemis. "_Nephew_, you are still as slow as a snail! And care to tell me what have you done to your **hair**!?" An uproar broke as soon as the word nephew was mentioned.

"Didn't you guys know that they were related?" Mina asked obviously.

"How is that even possible?" continued Serena.

"That's because I had seven siblings." The very thought of his family brought Artemis pointy ears back in annoyance. "My youngest sister decided to marry a Terran Duke and renounce her Lunar heritage and ties. Kunzite was their first born. And the proof of his Lunar blood comes from his white hair. Hadn't you ever wondered?"

"I thought he had ties to Elysion… But who had thought that there were such close family ties between Luna and Terra?" laughed Darien. It was quite something when family secrets were kept, kept into next life times.

"That's not the problem here. Interplanetary marriages were rare but not uncommon. What matters thought is who cut his noble hair so short!" snapped a still appalled Artemis.

"Poor little kitty. Calm down there, Artemis," Mina ruffled the irritated cat's head good-naturedly. "It was my suggestion and my doing. How did you expect him to fit in with his long white hair?"

"And how you get to have a say in this, is well, frankly, non-existent. I approved the cut. The old nobility no longer exists and their standards are irrelevant in this world. Plus, we have more pressing issues to deal with. We'll need about a week for the wounds to recover properly. Thankfully, we still have our old abilities. With some rest and nutrition, we'll be able to help in battle in no time. However, as it was pointed out yesterday, the Senshi are not in their full power. While Mina and I work out the strategies, it would benefit us if everyone trained together to unleash the full scale of their power if we stand at chance at beating Metalia this time around."

"Good point," agreed Darien and Serena.

"Raye, try to do some readings. We don't need surprises." Serena planned.

"Jadeite, find all counterplans and actions to any surprise the readings might provide us insight in," Darien continued.

"Lita, make sure to organize and supervise the group sparing sessions. Form attack and defence strategies."

"Nephrite, find any weaknesses in them and improve on them."

"Amy please make sure everyone is properly geared with communication and tools, and check their medical condition until they are cleared and ready for action."

"Zoisite, find a way to keep the population away in case the Negaverse decides to attack in a populated area. Amy or Luna can show you how to work communications if you need assistance,"

"Mina gather all the information from everyone and so we can decide on the final details of the plan of attack. We're finishing this once and for all, as soon as we can!" swore Serena, her fist tightly shut over her heart. She promised her mother that she would not rest until Earth was safe from the clutches of the Negaverse.

"Kunzite go over everything you can remember that had happened while you were with the Negaverse and even when you were captured by them with Mina; we don't want to overlook anything in our plans. Serena and I will find a new place for you guys to move into and also to train in the mean time. We'll help Artemis and Luna with getting you guys settled and familiar with this world," finalized Darien.

Luna and Artemis just stared open mouth at each other. Since when did Ditzy Serena and Jackass Darien finish each other's sentences, and better yet, strategies. They would make great leaders, one day. They seriously would!

While everyone might not be pleased with working in teams, the orders were given. The faster they moved, the faster this fight with the Negaverse could be finished with. After four years of unsuccessful confrontations, they were finally going to bring the fight to them. "It be great if we got this all wrapped up before the Graduation Dance!" sighed Mina, pouting hopefully.

Lita burst out laughing, not being able to take the tension anymore. Count on Mina to say something silly to get them all out of their previous life personalities and bring them back to reality.

"We will! Let's go gown shopping when this is all over!" Serena suggested, back to her airhead self.

Darien shook his head exasperatedly. And there was his Meatball Head! Time to wrapped the meeting closed and get her to his place before she got any more ideas. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the battle, but tonight would be theirs alone.

"Well, that wraps things up. WE'LL be leaving now; I'm burned out from the rounds at the hospital. We'll talk tomorrow first thing. Goodnight everyone." Without asking permission, he rose off the couch, pulling a very protesting Serena along with him.

"Hey Jerk! I'm not done eating!" Serena protested, trying to grab a muffin Lita had baked on the way out. But failed, as Darien all but practically carried her out of the condo before anyone could say bye.

"Well they lasted longer than I thought," mumbled Raye.

"You mean they had planned on ditching from the start?" asked Mina.

"… That we made it here alone surprised me more. You know how they get!" Raye rolled her eyes, annoyed at having to had witness the engrossed couple or being reminded of it.

Luna jumped so suddenly on Raye's shoulder that it startled her. "What are you insinuating, Raye, Mina?!" This would not do! It would not! There needed to be a proper betrothal and wedding before anything…

Mina picked up the fuming Luna, holding her up in the air, their faces inches apart. "You **will** leave them **be**, Luna! You **too**, Artemis! You will **not** interfere in their relationship! Or _condescend_ their actions! Or tell them to keep their hands _off_ each other until they are married and crowned King and Queen." Getting her face even closer to the hissing cat, Mina practically growled out her threat. "If I so much as **see** a patronizing look, I will find the cutest pink muzzle and leash to match! Are we clear!?"

"This is the 21st Century, Luna. Get with the program! They want to have sex, they can! Good for them! And we're all glad they can blow off steam that way!" approved Lita, standing right next to Mina, staring daggers.

"We _all_ know they _will_ marry when they are ready. Give Serena some credit! She is responsible now, no longer the airhead of four years ago. She wouldn't bring a child into this. Her mothers brought her up to be wiser than that!" Added quietly Amy, but her voice held an edge of seriousness and coldness that cut deep into reason.

"More importantly, it is **their** business and not **yours**! They have found each other; they have found **their** **happiness**. And if you care to dampen it even slightly, _none_ of us will forgive you. When and if the time comes when they need to follow royalty rules, then we'll take your advice. But until then, **you** will let them **live** as _they_ see **fit**. Serena and Darien have dedicated their youths to fighting the Negaverse, they are allowed to at least have something to cherish outside that fight!" Raye could have said more, but Luna was no longer hissing.

As she was lowered to the ground, Luna looked up at the four girls staring her and Artemis down. They weren't girls anymore. No. They were young women; smart, fierce, loyal, beautiful and strong. So strong! How could she have not noticed it. Tears formed in her eyes with a mother's pride. Sure, she wasn't that old, but having had to watch over them as they grew up, it kind of felt like she was a mom watching her chicks spreading their wings and taking flight. Wait, as a cat, it would mean leaving the lair and going out for their first hunt.

"Understood. I will not interfere. I guess I hadn't thought about it from that aspect," Luna conceded, rubbing her head on their legs fondly. "But it is getting very late. Tomorrow will be a busy day. Finish eating and let's go. You girls should rest as much as you can tonight."

Lita crouched down and hugged Luna, the girls following suit. Packing some food to bring with them, Lita and Mina left with Artemis, followed by Amy, Raye and Luna. The Generals stayed in stunned silence until they heard the elevator close.

"Times sure have changed," breathed out Zoisite, pensively.

"I thought for a second those girls would roast the cat!" laughed Jadeite, amused at the prospect.

"And all because Luna was going to stop Endymion and Serenity from frolicking," added a somewhat puzzled Nephrite.

"You mean from having sex. Yes, times have changed. From what we have seen of this world, people are as open about sex as Venusian were. Well depending on the culture… Some couples seem to do it before marriage, others do it for fun, and some don't do it unless it is to procreate. The complexities are no different then they were back then… What is, is the openness _they_ all discuss it. The former Princesses. Well, other than Melaina..." Kunzite was a bit shocked, but shock was starting to be the norm.

In all honesty, what surprised him most was the speed and efficiency with which Endymion had whisked Serenity out of the condo.


	11. Chapter 11

A Final Escape

Chapter 11

Serena let herself be dragged to the elevator where Darien utilised his big frame to hide what he was doing to her in the corner of the steel box. The walk to the car was more like a jog but his impatience was infectious; especially as he had played her like a guitar on that slow ride down.

Darien shifted the gears of the Porsche like a professional racer, maneuvering the car until Serena was giggling with the rush of adrenaline. By the time he had parked in a secluded spot of his building's underground garage, she was out of breath. With excitement and lounging. He had run his hands on her between shifting while she teasingly shifted him.

The man she loved was controlled, thoughtful and careful. Not the kind of man to lose his head or snap easily. Most importantly, he kept his promises. Always! So when he had promised she was his after the meeting, there was no point in trying to stall or escape. Not that she wanted to. It was such a turn on when he got reckless and depraved.

They didn't get out of the car. Instead, Darien pulled her on top on his lap before she had even time to unbuckle, sliding his seat back and tilting it slightly. Pulling her head to him, the desperate man devoured her lips, her mouth like a starved man until the only thing that was heard inside the car was her gasps, whimpers and sighs. They had done some pretty naughty things, but doing it in a public place where they could get caught was a first. But it was hard to concentrate on feeling embarrassed or responsible when Darien had her wet and ready under her loose skirt. Thank god she loved to wear them.

His fingers were already massaging that sweet spot until she bit his color bone, pushing his t-shirt out of the way. Shifting her panties to the side, Darien teased her more, moving his finger over her wet opening and entering just a bit, before massaging and teasing her more while fondling her breast with his free hand. When he heard his shirt slightly rip from her grip on it, he knew he couldn't wait until they made it up to his place.

As fast as he could, he unzipped his pants and let himself loose. The moment he felt her heat encompass him was pure bliss, until he was fully sheathed inside her and even then, he wanted to bury himself deeper. Serena moved uninhabited, gliding up and down until they were both panting with need and want while Darien's hands guided her, gripping her ass. They moved in unison, until Serena's head was banging the ceiling of the sports car.

'Fuck!' He wanted to pin her down and ram into her until she was screaming from the pleasure but that would have to wait. Instead, he moved his hips to meet hers at every trust, pulling her hips down, so he could get her to mumble deliriously from that exquisite pleasure and heat where they were joined. Faster and hotter, until they both exploded, Darien's mouth on hers to muffle the scream of satisfaction as they came. Wave of pleasure on pleasure pulsing and undulating where they were joined until they were both spent.

At least until they got upstairs…

"I get why you want to be inside me so bad… Some would say it was an unhealthy habit." After a couple of minutes, Serena spoke softly into his ear, where her head rested on his shoulder.

"What habit?" Darien asked distractedly, catching his breath.

"The habit of always having me in your bed, naked, pumping into me until nothing else exists. Scratch that... Your need to be inside me wherever, whenever. Especially tonight's desperation..."

Tilting his head to the side, Darien observed his lovely bunny sprawled all over him. Here she was with her buns undone, her clothes rumpled, her skin lightly colored and sweaty, panting still, playing at being a psychologist. Shit. Didn't that make him hard again. He kissed her fondly. "Why don't you enlighten me then, _Doctor_."

That made her giggle but it didn't take out the seriousness out of her voice. Instead she kissed his nose, his temple, his forehead, the side of his neck. But when his hands tightened around her ass, her steady gaze returned to his.

"I've read about it in some psychology book that when people have lost dear ones, they try to fill that void, sometimes with addictions. We lost each other once. We watched each other die. That's why _I _avoided you like a plague… I didn't want to experience that, again. And _your_ coping mechanism is sex, pure physical contact. Your subconscious keeps telling you that as long as you feel me, you won't lose me. That I am _real_ and **alive** and will stay that way."

"And I thought I was just addicted to you!" Darien teased, but his eyes were thoughtful. "You're probably right. I remember how I acted since the first time we met… The need to tease you until you snapped so energetically. I always wanted to get under your skin, inside your head!"

"Inside my head, right," she laughed sarcastically.

"It's true! I tried not to desire you when you were younger! Cheez! Give me some credit here! I did wait four years, Meatball Head! But I remember the night it all changed. When I brought Alan to the arcade only to have you bending over the counter… Fuck! I almost threw you over my shoulder and took you to the back then and there," he added while pinching her butt, remembering all too clearly the crazy longing, unsatisfied desire she had stirred in him.

"You wouldn't had gotten some that night, honey, and you know it!" She stuck out her tongue playfully but hid it fast as he leaned in to bite it.

"You're right. And you're also right about my desperate need to be inside you all the time. It got a bit out of hand today…" he sighed, frustrated with himself. He was supposed to keep a clear, level head. This would speak trouble in the future if left unchecked.

"It's ok." The dishevel smiling blond put her hands on his cheeks, kissing his forehead tenderly. "We need each other. This is our coping mechanism against the stress, the uncertainty, the threat…"

"Not really… It equals a dramatic Romeo and Juliet ending. And I want to steer clear of that at any cost." Darien buried his face into her hair, letting her smell reach the deepest parts of his lungs.

"We're not doing this alone this time," she pulled his head back to kiss him fondly. "And you aren't going to lose me…"

"I know if it comes down to it, you'll do the same thing as your mother…" his arms tighten painfully around her waist, "and that scares me. I hate to admit it… And now that we're talking about it. It's just bringing it home, the possibility of it. And it scares me shitless because I can't, I **won't** lose you again. If you go, I'll follow you."

It was rare for her to feel down, especially since they were together and right after sex. But it needed to come out. The desperation he felt needed to be addressed. Hell, she felt it too. Hugging his head against her bosom just as tightly, she kissed his head, again, and again. "You won't lose me, love. Not this time! After all, we don't have a daughter to clean up our mess."

Kissing her neck, then down to her bosom, he whispered on her hot skin. "Yet." He began moving inside her again, reminded them both that they were still joined. And wasn't that just perfect.

* * *

Flexing her fingers through the dough with all the strength usually used to break an opponent's bones, she beat the crap out of the flour, egg, milk and yeast. Sighing loudly, she brushed her bangs out of her face leaving them coated in white powder.

Delicious bread was created from judiciously picked ingredients, perfectly measured, then blended with care and patience, finally baked in just-right temperatures, allowing their fragrant aroma to water the mouth of all in the vicinity.

But even before this batch of bread was baked, Lita knew it be too stiff for anyone to chew or swallow. Her love of baking had taken the highway on a nice long vacation. The cause of it was sitting at a corner table, reading peacefully a book, framed by the streaming sunlight pouring in from the outside window.

He had walked in that morning with Darien for breakfast and never left. That had been 4 hours ago...

Every time she finished baking anything and brought it to the front, he bought it and slowly savored it without looking up from the pile of books Darien had left behind. Why had Nephrite chosen to pester her at her work place, she cared not to know. What she did though, was the sweet satisfaction of breaking his legs for going where he was not welcomed! Sometime soon, by the throbbing vein popping in her forehead. This was _her_ sanctuary! _Her_ space! Well, not exactly hers… But she'd have a place like this all her own one day!

Surrounded by a vast lush garden, the front of her bakery would be framed with floor to ceiling windows, with herbs and flowers adorning them. There would be comfy couches and leather chairs sprawled everywhere with cute little wooden tables that just made you feel right at home. The waitresses and waiters would wear homely cute white and green outfits and serve her customers with the friendliness and cheerfulness Serena and Andrew shared with everyone.

The display would hold her choice of treats, pastries, cakes and breads, while the counters held a long list of hand chosen blends of fruit or herbal teas. Through a large archway, the kitchen would be visible. At the center, there would be a big hard wood table where she would confection her delicacies. Of course, she wanted the best equipment, tools and ovens, but she also wanted an old-fashioned handmade stone stove. She had tasted a bread made in one and nothing had ever come near that flavor in her life…

But that would have to wait. After all, she had to finish her baking classes, then do her apprenticeship, save enough money, find the right location, build up her reputation and clientele…

'Who am I kiddin!?' Another long sigh escaped her chest as she let her head hang low, resting her arms on the sides of the work table. It would never happen… She was Sailor Jupiter; sworn protector of the Solar System and the Lunar Princess; Princess and heiress to the Jupiter might and glory. And while she loved that calling, loved every moment she was in a fight… She also loved the peaceful time she spent baking and gardening. Sometimes, it felt like she was torn between her duties and her dreams…

And now, she had another thing tearing at her heart. And for once, it was something concrete, something that could be felt and touched.

Nephrite's new look sure had surprised her, but under it, he hadn't changed much. Yes, there was a new tenseness and weariness, but that came with what he had survived. Under that, he was still the observant, keen and considerate man who had managed to break through her Amazonian pride.

Looking through the glass of the door separating the shop from the kitchen, Lita watched him eat her scone while turning another page. His chestnut shoulder length hair was tied back, several loose bangs cascaded over the side of his bend head as he studied. His skin had finally regained his healthy shade of a light Mediterranean tan. His frame was hidden under a light grey punk t-shirt, but it did little to hide what she knew was under there. All those rippled muscles and abs that were healing at the speed of light, thankfully. Even those black ripped jeans changed his look so much it almost bewildered her.

Nephrite looked nothing like the noble military tactician she had waltz many nights away with. Instead, he looked young, easygoing, and out of reach. Even when she could just close the distance between them now, without all the drama and blockades from their past life time. She didn't.

And she wasn't sure why…

His rich chocolate gaze lifted to meet hers, like he knew she was watching him. From across the rooms, they stared silently.

Emotions welled up. Raw. Honest. Troubled. And she felt her eyes brimming before she could contain them. Turning swiftly, she rushed out the back door, letting her back fall against the building. Her boss followed her out, worried.

"Kid, you ok? You've been really out of it since yesterday." Resting his big chubby hands on her shoulders, he tried to comfort the girl taller than him by two heads he loved as dearly as his lost daughter. Big Alberto was almost like the father figure Lita had always wished for and never knew she needed. He and his wife treated Lita like a national treasure since she had applied at their shop two years prior. Nothing went by unnoticed by their nose. Her mood swings, her bruises, her flings.

"I'm sorry Al." But the words stopped there and wouldn't come out. Everything was just too muddled in her brain, in her heart for her to phrase it in words. The tears in her eyes proved as much… They hurt her Amazon pride…

"Sweet child, it's ok. Don't force yourself." He hugged her tightly, his wife joining them in door way. "Go on child, take the rest of the day off and tomorrow also."

"No, I'm fine! I'll be back in a minute and get ba…" Lita tried to protest.

But that's when Al's wife crossed her arms, in her very arch-matriarch manner that spoke the case was closed. "You come back on Thursday. Until then, if I see you here for something other than a nice cup of tea, I'll take my spatula to your hide. Now, be gone child."

Lita laughed. What could she do when she got that stern loving look from Mrs. Gretta? Gratefulness couldn't even hold a candle to the emotion she felt for the couple who had hired her. Same could be said for Ken and his family who had looked after her over the years. Being orphaned, the word sucks doesn't quite cover it. But meeting people who practically adopted her into their family was a blessing she hadn't expected. And yet, here they all were. Ken and his family. Serena and the girls. Alberto and Gretta. And now, Nephrite and the other Generals… Life was quite unexpected.

Maybe the thought of having something special and just her own scared her. The thought of losing it… She shook her head. That possibility was not something she could control or predict. This moment with the wonderful people and experiences was all that mattered. And what she needed was to blow off some steam.

"You're right Mrs. Gretta." Hugging the tall skinny women, she was reminded again of the almost comical like characters her employers made. Their opposites seemed to create the best kind of entertainment.

Lita pulled off her apron in the adjoining bathroom, cleaned off the mess on her hair and got in her training clothes. Throwing her stuff in her old khaki backpack, she put it on before heading out back, not ready to confront the man sitting serenely in the shop.

Wasting no time, she jogged out the back alley feeling slightly better until she rounded the corner. Nephrite was there, back resting against the cool concrete, eyes running over his book, one foot perched on the wall behind him, back pack hanging off one shoulder. Waiting, patiently, for her arrival.

He _really_ hadn't changed. He could _still_ read her like a book. And circumvent her plans.

"You shouldn't be out here, in the open." Thank Zeus, her voice was steady, unlike her pulse. "They're looking for you."

"But I'm with you," pushing shades down on his nose, he smiled wolfishly as he approached her. "It be stupide of them to attack. Especially since you're moody…"

'Fuck! And **fuck** again!' She hated his perspective nature. It fucking annoyed her how easily he got under her skin.

And yet, there had been a time where she had anticipated it excitedly…

"Please go back to the house. I need to blow off steam." But Nephrite didn't budge, asking instead what she meant, not completely understanding the slang.

"It means I'm going to train until I've calm down enough to be able to be around people. Without strangling them." Her smile held the promise of pain but he refused to back down. "You're still a masochist."

"Only where you are involved."

Side-stepping him, she beelined for the huge park away from the city. Already, the bright sun was being slowly drowned out by clouds. And like it or not, she knew the cause for it. The sooner she was far away, the safer everyone would be.

"Laelia, I'm going with you," he called gently after her.

That name, spoken softly by his deep voice, stopped her dead in mid stride. She hadn't heard it in forever, hadn't remembered how much it had meant to her once…

"No! Understand that I need my space Nephrite." Looking back over her shoulder, she tried to stay strong. "Laelia died back on the Moon, and everything she felt with her. I will work and fight with you on equal footing. Nothing more than that."

Before she could walk away, his hand griped her arm, swinging her around. Cupping tenderly her ear, he leaned in. "If that was truly how you felt, _Laelia_, you wouldn't be wearing our engagement rings." Taking off one rose earring, he put it the empty pierced hole on his own ear. "These jewels wouldn't have followed you here."

The exchanged just pulled all the emotions she was hiding in the depths of her heart out in the open. And with them thunder, lightning boomed and crashed overhead, wind swirling viciously around them. Refusing to answered, she used her Senshi ability to jump away from him and escape toward the park.


	12. Chapter 12

* Hi everyone! Thanks again for the favs, follows and comments. They motivate me to keep writing when I hit a block.

What do you guys think so far? I know it's a bit slower paste than Late Night Escape, but is it too slow? Don't worry, things are about to start heating up between at least some of the characters! Please please please let me know what you think? ;)

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 12

"Fuck, FUCK, **FUCK**!" Thunder cracked above as Lita made her way further into the park, her emotions as raw and clashing as the lightning overhead.

"Litz! Hold up." And of course, when she wanted, _needed_ to be alone, everyone tried to act like a benevolent saint. 'Fuck!' Ken ran up to her, holding a frisbee, his brother and their friends calling after him. "What's wrong? Come on, you'll tell me on the way home."

"No. Thanks K. I gotta go."

"Spare me the storm-loving-stroll speech. I know that hunted look in your eyes. Let's go. I'll leave you alone when you get home, if that's what you want." Wrapping an arm around his tomboyish friend, he tried to steer her home as the first droplets of cold rain fell. Frustratingly, she wouldn't budge. Damn that mutant amazon-like strength of hers!

But before he could make any progress, a man blocked their way. His ruffian clothes and the menacing air to match did nothing to sooth his rising suspicion. But Lita looked unphased at the slightly out of breath stranger. Well, he wasn't a stranger to her. Was he her newest crush?

"Thanks for waiting, Lita." She didn't fail to miss the slight sarcasm as Nephrite smiled arrogantly back.

Throwing her arms in the air, she cursed all men, letting her anger take front stage! Knowing she didn't want to witness a stupid cockfight, she waved bye to Ken before he could protest and pulled Nephrite along. Ken cursed behind her, something along the line's boyfriend number two thousand who-cares A-hole. She recognized the hurt in his eyes at seeing her precious earing in a stranger's ear before passing him.

'Men!' Her Amazonian pride had reached its limit of tolerance. Once they had rounded the bend and were blissfully alone, she whirled on the idiot who had followed her when she had **explicitly** told him not to. With superhuman speed and strength, Lita kicked the General's chest hard enough to fling him back a dozen feet. Probably reopening that internal wound in his stomach. Rolling her eyes, she huffed, like she cared at the moment. Nephrite had been warned!

"**Fuck**. **Off**!" With that threat, lightning scorched the ground in several spots around his prone body. Swallowing hard, he nodded. Ok, time to rethink his strategy. Having her fry his ass was not the way to go…

Nephrite watched her retreating body disappear into the lush greens and browns of the summer forest's trees. Every molecule in his body pulled to follow her. The earrings in their ears a connection that nothing could severe; not even that spunky lethal temper of hers.

With slow, deliberate movements, he inspected his stomach. 'This is going to hurt…' Taking a steadying breath, he got back to his feet and picked up his bag feeling the burn and ache all over. Dusting off his ass, he slowly walked back the way he came not willing to aggravate his wounds any further.

Lita was not exactly like Laelia, although they shared many foundations. His approach needed to change if he was going to win her back. That hunted look in her eyes proved she still cared. Reaching to touch the delicate, intricate rose earring, his lips broke into a smug smile. He had successfully infiltrated her defences once and sweep her off her feet, literally; he could do it again.

Nephrite admired her pride and strength. It had always been a turn-on. Truth was, all he wanted was to hold her, reassure himself she was safe and sound, and blissfully alive. But Lita seemed ready to shatter at a moment's notice. He knew that look; distress, anguish, loneliness. And while most people talked their problems through, that was not the Jupiter way. No, they got through their problems in a bit more physical way.

But Laelia had always had a tender, loving heart. Had gained it through being Zeus's avatar. Benevolent, generous, protective until what was precious got threatened, unleashing an unprecedented wrath that descended as swift justice. As a descended of the Amazon warriors, she stood for courage, equality and morality. All boxed into the finest figure ever with a spunky, fun, ready to fight personality.

Having spend a lifetime studying patterns, people, nature, stars, anything really; she had come as a fresh breath. There had been layers upon layers under that almost impenetrable facade of hers. No man, no woman could stand equal to her. At least, not in his eyes. And while he had been dumb struck puppy love at first sight, quite like Endymion with Serenity, it had been impossible to love her.

As the second in line Monarch of the Jupiter vast and mighty empire, the man who would have stood beside her had to demonstrate all the qualities the Jupiter proud populace believed in. And as a Terran Chief Military Strategist, Nephrite didn't even deserve to be allowed entry into their Kingdom as far as they were concerned.

Rubbing his rugged hand over his face several times, he tangled his hand into his hair yanking the elastic free. Dishevelling his hair, he felt like snapping at something. He was not bound to childish outbursts like Zoisite or going into emotional explosions like Jadeite. That's why Endymion and Kunzite always trusted his keen senses and common sense. And yet, here he was. Damned, as far as he knew.

Why else had he been able to escape that fucking hellhole? Only to find Laelia, without all that diplomatic bullshit, and still not be able to approach her. It was like he had left a prison to be welcomed into the epitome of hell's bests and most twisted scenario.

Once on the main road, he flagged a cab. Looking carefully over the driver or for any signs of danger, he gave an address near the condo. The books that Darien had provided were helping him adjust, the clone's memories prove useful, but he wasn't sure he wanted to anymore.

He wasn't pessimistic by nature. But things hadn't gone his way for a long, long time. Where had his patience gone to? His perseverance and tact. Looking at his appearance in the driver's mirror, he felt like the hooligan he looked like, ready to snap.

* * *

"Did you see the guy waiting in front?" The red-head moaned.

"He's soooo _hot_! He's gotta be a model!" The dark-skinned girl squealed.

"Did you get his number?" The gossip had reached Amy's ears as soon as she exited the library. It intensified as she descended the stairwell, and exploded into fits of giggles and gasps at the lobby.

'Please let it not be him. Please let it not be him. Please let it not be him…' Again and again she chanted her mantra as she passed the abuzz school lobby. 'Please let it be some rich girl's beau. Please, please, please… Shit.'

Didn't Hermes ever listen? Did her God glee over mischief and trouble? Damn bored Messenger! Descending the outside steps of the prestigious school in a hurry, Amy took a huge bite out of her sandwich while raising her book to hide her face.

"Amy!"

'Shit. Thanks Hermes… You're a pal!' Even as Zoisite's voice called after her, she didn't stop moving away from the curious crowd of students. The question on their faces clearly stated: how did quiet bookworm miss brainiac know a hot guy like that?

Forcing his way past the group of silly women, Zoisite ran to catch up with Amy. He had waited to accompany his mouse to the arcade. What he hadn't expected was how flirtatious and forward this century's women, and men, were. It was flattering and annoying, simultaneously! As they did not seem to understand how to read the mood or ignored plainly the words _not interested_. Ruining his chances to spend quality time with Amy and see how different she was from Ambrosine.

"May I help you carry your bag, Amy?" As he matched her stride, he tried to start small conversation, trying to break through her complete ignorance of him.

"No, thank you." The blue-haired studious girl didn't slow her pace or lowered her book. "Why did you come here… How did you know where I was?"

"I heard you discuss your school with Darien yesterday and decided to test my knowledge and resourcefulness' to find your school," he answered proudly.

"That still does not explain why you are here…"

"Oh. Because I wanted to escort you to this arcade for the meeting, of course!" He answered with his most dazzling gentlemanly smile, extending his arm chivalrously.

Amy hid her blush behind the pages of her book, almost choking on her sandwich. Well it seemed chivalry wasn't dead. At least, not with him around... Except, she was not fooled. Zoisite did not use such tactics without reason. And she, of all people, would not be misled by them, having witnessed those skill repeatedly.

He had taught her everything about cunningness, after all.

Zoisite was left standing with his arm extended on the busy sidewalk as Amy escaped into a book store. And didn't that hurt his ego. Damn, his little mouse was sneaky. He followed her inside but it took him several minutes to locate her. Her sandwich was nowhere in sight but her arm was already full with books. This time he didn't ask politely, just took them out of her arms, his eyes challenging. But she overlooked him, taking another book off the shelve and skimming through it thoughtfully.

'Game on, mousy!' Zoisite smirked mischievously. 'I'll make it impossible for you to ignore me.'

As she returned it and opened another, Zoisite stood right behind her pretending to read it also, allowing his chest to lightly press into her back. "Why are you getting so many books?" he asked, his voice low, right next to her ear.

Amy didn't have a lot of experience dealing with guys. Like next to nothing. And while she remembered being unaffected by them in her previously life, it was a bit hard for her to do so now… Especially when a dashing, yes, dashing one was there, breathing right on her exposed neck, his hot breath on her skin… On top of smelling his shampoo or sensing the heat radiated from his body. And while _knowing_ he was doing it on purpose to get under her skin, it was different to _experience_ it first hand. Her pulse skipped a beat as he reached around her to take the book out of her suddenly unsteady grasp.

She took several steps away, looking over the display. What had she been looking for? 'Focus! Focus! Think of the emergency room! Youma attacking! Anything!' Amy chided herself, annoyed at how easily Zoisite could get to her… Taking steadying breaths, she picked up two more books and placed them on the pile Zoisite was already holding, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Luna asked me to find material about our world. To bring you up to date," she answered without looking up.

"Well that explains the history, politics, religion and education books… But what of these… um… novels with drawings?" His brow was furrowed, unconvinced…

"Those are called mangas and comics. I've found the best ones that talk about all the stages of life in our society. It's basically a culture crash course. We don't have time for binge watching a tone of movies or series to bring you up to date, but you will have to at some point… For now, this will have to do. Since you guys can read, study faster than the average and are fluent in several languages, giving you manga's and books will do the trick."

Zoisite nodded, understanding partially her rambling. His focus was on something else. He watched as Amy perused the book aisles. She looked stiffer, more reserved. Bashful, actually. Gone, was his impish partner. He sighed, feeling somewhat cheated, maybe even lonely. He missed Ambrosine's straight forwardness and her secret mischievousness. Her curious analytical mind, and her need to try everything once, just for the experience. Amy was wonderful in her own down to earth way, but he missed the playfulness the most. It was what had caught his attention first.

Seeing her dressed so sexy yet elegant, perusing the risky club, had made him think the two girls were the same. But, right now, in the book store, they felt eons away from each other… Maybe it was just his remorse surfacing for never having the guts to cross the threshold of friendship into something more. But he hadn't wanted a fling with her. He had wanted more. He had wanted everything… And now, he wondered if it was even possible?

His lack of movement caught Amy's attention, and she watched as that brooding shadow crossed his face. He was dealing with his demons, his own torment from the past… And against her better judgement, it pulled at her heart strings. Looking around for a way to distract him, her lips broke into a wicked smile. Hiding it, she dropped a history of art, huge encyclopedia onto the pile of books Zoisite was already holding. That brought his attention back to the present, but before he could complain, she moved away.

Zoisite hurried after her, his temper starting to flare at being used as a servant, only to stop shocked. This world was certainly different than the one he had known! He read the different names of book categories in this aisle: hentai, yaoi, yuri, etchi… What the hell did those things mean… Looking at the cover drawings, he could well imagine! And Amy was languorously strolling through this section of the book store, seemingly unaffected. Except maybe for the slight blush on her pretty cheeks.

'Maybe there is more of Ambrosine in Amy than she lets on?' he mused.

"I did not imagine that you read such material," Zoisite teased as they made their way to the cash register.

"I brought you to that section as a cultural lesson." Amy tried to force down her blush as she took out Darien's card. She felt weird using his money but he had insisted that the General's were his responsibility. Furthermore, he had teased that once they were settled in and working, he'd make them refund everything. With interest!

Yup. That made it alright. It was amusing how Darien's relationship with Serena had opened up his personality. A healthy and pleasant change, really. Gone was the cynical, cold, indifferent man. Wait… Not gone completely. But he was happy, and that, more than anything had brightened his brooding tendencies.

Maybe when she was ready to find her own love, she could break out of her shell…

But not now! Now there was the Negaverse. Med school. The Generals… Glancing at Zoisite's profile, Amy wondered. He caught her stare and grinned playfully.

Exiting the book store, Zoisite tried to wrap his arm around Amy's shoulder before she could immerse herself with another book, but was rudely disturbed, as an energy bolt landed near them.

Several Youma's, one uglier or weirder from the next, stood on lamp posts, vehicles, and buildings, surrounding them. Amy didn't waist a moment, even as Zoisite tried to wrap himself around her to protect her from another blast, knowing they couldn't fight that many. Mist, thick and shrouding, surrounded the area. Grabbing Zoisite's hand, she pulled him efficiently through the fog in the direction to her apartment that was only a couple blocks away, staying low and out of sight. Using her Mercury water abilities, she forced herself to spread the mist as wide as possible and drop the temperature to clock their escape from their enemies.

As they entered her building, she felt moisture persist on Zoisite's hand. He was bleeding having shielded her from the blast, a deep gash ran down his arm allowing blood to flow down their joined fingers. Thankfully, no one was around. Without a second thought, she pulled him up two flight of stairs, looking back nervously over her shoulder. Hopefully the Youma hadn't been able to follow them.

Zoisite was more amused than worried. First of all, the Youma's that had tracked him had been of the lowest level. Meaning, they probably had returned as soon as they lost his tracks. Second, the cut on his arm was shallow and would heal fast. What mattered, was that his little mousy had rushed to protect him. And was still holding his hand, even if they were in relative safety. And from the looks of things, she was taking him to her abode. Well, didn't that brighten his day!?

Amy pulled him into her house, carefully checking out the windows for any threat signs. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she exhaled deeply, feeling her chest unconstrict finally. Pulling out her communicator, she informed the other Scouts about the attack and agreed to meet them as soon as she took care of Zoisite's injuries.

Pulling out her medical kit, she asked Zoisite to sit at the kitchen table. Looking around, obviously curious, he advanced into her mother's condo. Setting the bags with the surprisingly still intact books on the table, he sat on the leather chair. He felt right at home, the place just oozed with a cozy homey feeling. And while he was absorbed with the surroundings, the medical trained Scout started cleaning out his wound. Didn't take long for Zoisite's focus to _focus_ on her.

For the first time, they were completely alone, only a foot apart. Feeling like a cat, wishing his tail, about to pounce on his prey. Zoisite forced himself to stay put. Somewhat. He leaned close to Amy to grab a bandage off the table making sure to lightly brush against her side. His lips twisted into a predator smirk as he heard her breath catch at the touch. His Ambrosine had developed into such a sensitive responsive girl.

"Thanks," he murmured looking at her bend head, as she struggled to focus on bandaging the wound.

"It's the least I can do. You got hurt shielding me…" Her voice was trembling even as she fought to steady it. Hesitantly, his fingers brushed her bangs behind her ear, to un-obstruct her view.

"It's nothing," he paused still feeling her smooth hair and delicate skin on his finger tips. He was nervous, despite his extensive _experience_. Damn, when his feelings were involved, he felt like a school boy instead of a self-assured man. "I wasn't careful…"

"You couldn't have known they would show up…" How could a light touch torch her skin, Amy questioned, never having experienced that sort of sensation before. A shiver traveled down her spine electrifying the tiny hairs on her arms to rise under his intense stare. Severe proximity alert! Their eyes locked, a tangible delicious tension rising between them. The one they had ignored in the past on several occasion. Amy bit her lip, her heartbeat erratic, feeling like she was about to be devoured, consumed by the fire in his eyes.

Maybe it hadn't been a wise idea to bring him to her house… If only her mother was there, she wouldn't have felt so self-conscious and crazy aware of his proximity. But that would entail explanations or lies. It was better not to involve her mom.

At any cost.

Honestly… Maybe it was time to surrender… Her frame slightly leaned a couple millimeters towards his intense heated allure.

The jingle in the door alerted her of her mother's arrival, before she entered. When things went bad, they came in threes. Thank Hermes, she pulled back and finished bandaging his arm as her mother opened the door.

"Amy dear, are you alright? There was another attack a coup… Sorry dear, I didn't realize we had company." The raised brow and inquisitive look spoke for itself. Her mother wanted to know what was her respectable daughter thinking of bringing a boy home, _alone_?

'Busted…' huffed a frustrated Zoisite. 'And things were getting interesting!'

But what better way to get to know Amy than through the woman who had raised her. With all his aristocratic charisma, he planned to charm the woman silly until she divulged her daughter's deepest secrets. At least the ones she knew about.


	13. Chapter 13

* Hey everyone! Thank you again for the new likes, follows and comments! I know it's been a while, but I rewrote this chapter 2 times already. And honestly, I'm still not happy with it, it came out much flatter than it was in my head... heh... I'll work harder on the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 13

For an hour, Amy watched Zoisite sweeten her mother with his exuberant charm and wit. She should have felt slight apprehension about the situation, due to Zoisite being from another era… But she wasn't worried.

Nope. The feeling that crept up was akin to jealousy. Quite foreign to her. And shocking, really. What was there to be jealous about?

Back on Mercury, that debonair flair of his had broken mercilessly through more barriers than she could remember. At first, Ambrosine had watched with curiosity, then keen interest and finally amusement as he played cat games on all the court attendants. The stronger the intellect, the wiser the individual, the acuter the behavior, the more refined and craftier his approach. It truly amazed her to see how easily her rational and intellectual people could be played like puppets or chest pieces by a mere young Terran.

On the horseback ride from the seashore after their initial encounter, she had caught the calculating glint in his eyes. His true colors had shown in that moment; that of a manipulative diplomatic who made deals like the devil. His green eyes shone calculatedly, like the predatory feline he was.

However, Princess Milaina had been an excellent tutor when it came to reading people's characters and motives. They had spent many a youthful day discussing all that went behind people's masks, intentions or what appeared on the surface.

Consequently, at the preliminary negotiations, Zoisite's first victim had been herself. He had tried to capture and manipulate her by appealing to her intelligence, while adding a dab of flattery and delivering it with unprompted gusto.

But instead of being swept in his game, a secret smile crept to the corners of the refined young lady's lips.

The General's reaction when she called his game had been priceless! Something along the lines of a child caught stealing, or a student caught cheating. It had been his first unschooled expression; an honest reaction. And she had taken a fondness to cause as many honest reactions in the man, as he to play everyone around him to his convenience.

But to get her message across, to start on equal ground, the Mercurian Princess demanded that he not use such technics or flattery on her or negotiations would be severed without further ado.

What followed were now cherished memories. Except, his shocked face, followed by his amused wolfish grin remained two of Ambrosine's favorite expressions on his handsome face.

And yet, here she was, feeling slightly jealous, when she had insisted first he never use those technics on her. Really, how backwards of her!

Sighing, she got up rubbing her temples. Had Serena gone through this roller coaster of emotions about Darien. The dueling duo swore to be mortal enemies since their first run-in. Only to end up blissfully unaware of anything but each other. Kind of like Pride and Prejudice… Or many such novels…

Zoisite had waltz back into her life but a couple days ago… Like a cheesy, cliché drama! With a barrage of memories she had to assimilate and process, while dealing with the complementary axe-splitting migraine. Nice package deal. _Thanks,_ Hermes! And to top it off, here she was dealing with her past-self's feelings, while trying to sort through his mixed signals, to the point her current self wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Most romance novels would say: throw caution to the wind and take the plunge!

But, was it really that simple?

Did Zoisite make those insinuating advances because he wanted Ambrosine? Or was he actually interested with down-to-earth Amy? And didn't that just make her foolish… Yes, she wanted to experience everything this life had to offer! But… Shouldn't her main focus be the mission, Scout business and med school? Really…

Shaking her head, Amy forced her mind to focus on the here and now. Zoisite needed to get back to the condo. The sooner, the better! Especially as she caught her mom taking out family photo albums. When did **that** happen!?

Feeling the chill in the air, realizing she was the cause, the startled girl rose hurriedly, almost knocking her chair to the floor. Now that the danger had passed, she told her mom she'd accompany Zoisite home since he had exaggeratedly fabricated a story on how he had got hurt and had Amy treat him.

As inconspicuously as she could, Amy forced Zoisite out of her home and towards Darien's apartment. As agreed with the Scouts, Darien would drive the youngest General back to the condo. Where hopefully he would be _bound_ and _gaged_. A fleeting smile crossed her lips at the thought. 'Would serve him as a lesson.' At least, under lock and key! Except. Knowing him, there was no place Zoisite couldn't sneak out off!

Well, except a Negaverse prison it seemed…

Looking over their shoulder, they hurriedly made their way blending into the crowd or keeping to the shadows. Zoisite was well aware Amy was acting strange. But try as he might, he couldn't figure out why. And didn't that pick his curiosity.

Back on Mercury, he had found her intelligence and decorum beyond annoying. At first. And much to his annoyance, while all women or men fanned over his attractive looks and fell victim to his charms, the Princess remained unaffected. His dashing smiles, his flirtatious advances, even his spontaneous outbursts did nothing to move her calmness!

But as he slowly got familiar with his negotiation partner, he saw there was layers to the quiet girl.

She was as profound and mysterious as the deepest darkest ocean; as cold and harsh as an artic sea; as calm and soothing as a tropical bay. And then, the perceptive young woman had treated him as an equal, as a man who had earned her respect through his hard work and actual personality.

That's when he had fallen for her. Her authenticity and honesty had paved the way into his heart while the mischievous streak had brought unprecedent excitement… Ambrosine had called his bluff immediately, had never fawned over him and had looked straight past his bullshit. Until he had learned to be honest, with her, with himself…

"Amy, are you angry?" Better be straight forward, hadn't that always been their promise?

"Don't ever do that to my mother," Amy's answer filtered back to him, as she refused to look back.

"I… Shit. I'm sorry." His shoulders slumped. Fucked up, _again_. "It is a bad habit; I will work on that in the future. Please accept my sincere apology."

That stopped her and stared back at him. Zoisite wasn't one to apologize. Definitely not with honesty. And yet, his features were relaxed, not schooled into an indifferent expression. He kept the mask off his face so she could read him like a book. And surprise, surprise; he was sorry he had used his mind games on Mrs. Anderson.

That's when she realized their hands were locked, together, since she had dragged him out of her home seven blocks ago. Blushing slightly, she tried to detach her limb from his, but he kept his hold. Her startled eyes took in the sly smile that spread across his lips. A large, warm hand embraced her cheek, his fingers lightly stroking her skin. As the touch extended to several seconds without being rebuffed, a hungry predatory glint flooded Zoisite's green eyes.

Amy swallowed hard, chocked, hick-upped, turned suddenly enough to break the hold, and beelined for Darien's apartments door. 'Aren't we just… recent acquaintances? Why's he crossing the line?! So suddenly!? He **wasn't** like this before!"

* * *

'The elevator can't go any slower, can it? Well, it could just stop… Nope. _Please don't!_ I don't want to transform in front of him… He'll _definitely_ get an eye full and then stare blatantly under my skirt as I climb out.' Those were the kind of silly thoughts that passed through Amy's mind. And they were only on the third floor... 'Only 6 more to go. _Yay_!' she thought sarcastically. And keep to those thoughts she did as she fidgeted with her fingers, trying desperately to ignore the other occupant of the closed compartment.

The other male occupant was overjoyed with the mobile invention. It was the perfect trap for a little mouse. And try as Amy might, the developments in that very afternoon had played in his favor.

Otherwise, the resourceful student would have lost him easily before the book store. Definitely wouldn't have bothered to treat him, even less at her place. Lastly, that she was angry that he manipulated her mom, meant that she cared. At least a little. Maybe the feelings he had begun to develop with Ambrosine were there somewhere, hidden in the depths of Amy's heart.

Well, he had given Ambrosine space… Had taken things really slow for both their sakes. And look at where that had got them. **NOWHERE**! Time's a wasting!

"Amydalia."

Startled wouldn't even come close to what she felt at hearing Zoisite call her secret name. Yet it did not stop there.

Just as suddenly, Zoisite advanced until only a string could get between their bodies, resting his arms on either side of her head, boxing her in. Amy's heart pounded at his sudden advances, his nearness, his smell, his warm exhale… "Mouse, there's nowhere to run. How ab…"

The sentence was left unfinished as Amy's steel nerves got the best off her, finally snapping. Unleashing her full Mercurian heritage, water and ice powers. The confident young man was abruptly encompassed in ice, from head to toe, with his arms frozen to the elevator's walls. Amy slid down the frozen wall and headed for the opening doors only to see Serena, Mina, Darien and Kunzite run into the hallway, their exhale's vapor visible in the chilly hall.

Mouths gapped wide, wide open, as a nervous Amy rushed towards them. With every step, frost spread on the ground and walls, snow fell while the temperature dropped, and fog spread. And as spontaneously, the snow started to melt and the ice thaw as a guilty looking young girl disappeared into the apartment.

When the fog lifted, the stunned group finally took notice of the frozen figurine in the corner of the elevator which resembled Zoisite. Wasting no time, Serena rushed inside to calm Amy while the others tried to transport the shivering, blue suffering from hyperthermia man inside.

Serena pulled her startled friend onto the couch, hugging her, smoothing her hair, whispering calming nothings. Amy's eyes were glazed over, completely drowned in light blue, no visible pupil. But as the head-Senshi rocked her friend, the room began to warm and Sailor Mercury began to focus. Only to hide her guilty looking face in Serena's hair as she caught sight of Zoisite's shaking rattling teeth, of his frame hidden under every blankets Darien had.

"Nice! She got her old powers back! I don't know what you did, but keep up the good work Zoey!" Serena said while Darien hide an all-knowing smile.

"Keep up the _good work_ buddy." Mocked Darien as he tapped the back of his frozen, shivering buddy. He must a pulled something smooth to make considerate and sweet Amy snap enough to freeze an injured defenceless man. Well maybe not defenceless, Darien smirked. It was good having his old buddies back in his life. Always entertaining!

"Jadeite was right, you guys can help us unleash our full power. Amy's was unlocked. The only question is, how to get her to do it at will? And what will it take for the rest of ours to be unlocked?" asked Mina thoughtfully.

While Zoisite had hot packs showed under the blankets and had drank some hot coco, Serena called the rest of the Senshi by communicator whereas Darien called the guys.

When the group finally crowded into the single apartment, an awkward silence fell as they all took notice of Zoisite's condition and Amy's remorseful complexion. Kunzite kept giving Amy the evil eye while Jadeite and Nephrite teased mercilessly their quivering compatriot.

Before, the situation got too far into merry land, Darien asked what happened. As Zoisite's jaw was occupied with preventing his teeth from clanking, Amy offered a summary. Overlooking certain juicy details…

"Well it's obvious that Zoisite has always **been** and will always **be** a **peacock** wherever he goes! It's obvious why the Negaverse found him easily!" When everyone agreed for once with Jadeite's comment, Zoisite pouted, but couldn't find the strength to argue his defense. For the moment!

"Guess the haircuts and wardrobe change wasn't enough." Mina surmised. "It's best you guys keep a low profile and stay hidden for now. Artemis found out that the Negaverse is capturing your lookalikes. You guys shouldn't take any unnecessary risks by going out in public."

"That's probably for the best. Amy, do you think they realized you guys were together?" Kunzite's question troubled Amy. She had been so caught up in her own insecurities that she hadn't thought of that.

"I'm not sure, but I'll lay low for now just in case. But I made sure we weren't followed."

"That's great. But the problem still remains that we need a place to train and to regroup. Mina's place doesn't have the space we need." Nephrite added, knowing they needed to move faster and get organized.

"I'm going this evening with Darien and a real-estate agent to check out some places," confirmed Mina.

"Darien should stay to look after Zoisite. I'll go with you," cut in Kunzite, folding his arms resolutely over his chest.

"What part of staying inside did you not understand? Plus, what do you know about real-estate?" replied the less than impressed blond.

"I don't even know what real-estate means, but I do know the prerequisites for our new adobe. Let's make a deal: you talk money and location; I inspect the premises?"

Sighing loudly, Mina grabbed Darien's keys only to smirk evilly. "Fine, but I'm driving!"

"Mina, _dear_, bring **it** back in **one** piece," demanded an apprehensive Darien.

"Which one?" she teased back, doing her famous Sailor V pose, winking.


	14. Chapter 14

* Hey everyone! Thanks again to all the new likes and comments and to all those who have been following the story from the beginning. I had lost inspiration in the story line in the past chapters, and I bet it showed. But having taken time to read some good passionate stories, my inspiration flared. I hope it shows in this chapter and the character interactions. Let me know if it shows? And yes, it's a long chapter! haha Take care! 😉

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 14

Tightening his hold on the Porsche's grab handle, Kunzite felt his stomach contest the speed, sharp turns, abrupt stops and reckless acceleration. Pulling down the cap lower over his paling face, he tried not to focus on the speeding scenery. It's wasn't that the great leader of the Shitennou was scared… The answer to his queasiness was due to his body not having the chance to adjusted to such transportation since their escape.

The current driver did not aid in any way with his current predicament. Actually, she did the very opposite.

The Venusian Senshi was making it a point to fully enjoy the horsepower and torque the sportscar had to offer. Focusing his gaze on the young woman sitting in the driver seat, he observed how her features changed as she shifted with ease the gears of the powerful machine. Mina hadn't bothered with small talk for once. Her whole focus was on the road. After a couple minutes of concentration, a small grin broke on her lips as her eyes lit up with excitement and adrenaline pumped through her veins.

An awareness sneaked past Kunzite's usual indifference as his eyes remain glued on her. As Mina shifted more rapidly through the traffic, her body came awake with excitement in a way he had never witnessed on Milaina. He took notice of every single detail. How she bit her lips on fast turns. How she exhaled deeply right before her breath caught as she accelerated. The light flush that painted her skin as her arms and legs moved in unison with the car. Her tunnel vision as her eyes focused, her features eager, awaiting the next turn.

Mina's complete openness and obliviousness of himself was a source of fascination he couldn't ignore. Not for the first time, he felt himself being drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Except, for very different reasons.

Princess Milaina had been a natural seductive and breathtaking woman with an acute shrewdness and ability to read and manipulate people at will. The chosen leader of the Inner Senshi had been his match in every possible way. Keeping him on his toes and his alertness to a maximum unlike anyone he had ever met. However, her extensive list of lovers had been a definite turn off. Having been the one to clean up after many of Endymion's affairs, Kunzite hadn't felt like getting caught into another kind of lustful web.

And yet, here he was, almost willingly, allowing himself to brush the outskirts of that net.

Grinding down on his molars, he closed his eyes disappointed with himself. Mina was unnerving him. Why? How was that possible when she was an innocent child compared to Milaina? It was so obvious from the way she used underhanded technics to get back at him. To the way she got frustrated when compared to her old self. To the way she acted independent and carefree to hide her many insecurities. To the way she flipped from easygoing, silly to serious, selfless and bounce back faster than a Ping-Pong ball…

"We're here!" Her cheerful voice brought him back from his deliberating. Even as she got serious, the afterglow remained as did the sparkle in her eyes. "Let me do most of the negotiations. The basic story I had given was that my good friend, an English Duchess, Miss Selene and her fiancé were looking for a new vacation home. As she's my close friend, she asked me to handle the house search. Being a duchess and all, she is far too booked to do it personally. Her fiancé's head of security was supposed come along to inspect and approve the security and such of the location."

Glancing sideways, Mina wished Kunzite had changed into a suit or uniform to fit the role. In his dark cap, hooded dark sweater and black pants, he looked too civilian. 'Too late now…'

"Please act the role. Security personnel don't talk much. They never divulge personnel information of their clients. Artemis tried to find the most professional and discreet agent but if she starts asking questions, we'll look for a replacement… I hope it doesn't get to that. It was hard finding her in the first place… Thank god Darien got his inheritance and did something with it, otherwise we'd be screwed!"

"What does that metaphors mean?" Kunzite observed the area they had parked. The streets around the building were far too busy, too brightly lit and surrounded by the crowds of an entertainment district. Their ins and outs would be noticed by someone.

Failing to hear a reply, he turned toward the silent girl. A slight blush on her cheeks, her eyes were unfocused as she pondered over an explanation. She was doing it again; doing something out of character! Melaina **never** **ever** blushed. How was it possible for Mina to even act shy? It baffled him. Yes, she was a different person but she still had all of Melaina's memories. How to be shy when you remembered all the lewd things you did in the past? Was that even possible?

"Miss Mina?" A middle-aged woman with chestnut brown hair pulled into a classic French twist in a light beige suit approached them. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Catherine Beckmann, your real-estate agent. I spoke earlier with your secretary, Mr. Art, about our itinerary for this evening. I've printed out the locations for your convenience."

Mina caught the smirk that flashed on Kunzite's face when Artemis was called her secretary, but she remained in character.

"Mrs. Beckmann, the pleasure is all mine. I've heard nothing but praise about your capabilities and discretion. I'm sure my dear friends are in good hands. May I introduce you to the head of my friend's fiancé head of security, Mr. K… Mr. Kinsley. He'll be joining us tonight."

"A pleasure, Mr. Kinsley. May you extend my gratitude to your employer for entrusting me with the search of their perfect getaway. I'm looking forward to working with you all."

"Good evening Mrs. Beckmann. I will convey your message. Pray forgive my disguise, but my presence must not be discovered as it cannot be linked back to my employer. This is to remain their private retreat for the moment and as such, we hope you can accommodate them. Of course, you will be compensated for your discretion.

Jumping up and down victoriously internally, Mina hi-fived herself. Count on Kunzite to pull off the act. Wasn't that why she had always liked butting heads with him in the past? His personality had bored her but his capabilities never failed to meet her expectations. Using every skill and aptitude in her inventory to break through his cold facade had always diverted her momentarily. Free entertaining, really. Personally, she could not understand why Melaina had never felt any attraction toward the Terran General.

The image of his naked form played vividly in her mind. Every glorious and not so glorious detail of his body filtered back as vividly as the time she had taken a turn around him to prove herself unaffected. But truth was, since then, she had become slowly more and more affected. Mina had lost count of the number of times she had brushed against his body when she tripped him since then. But she hid behind her supposed grudge to cover her sudden awareness of him as a man.

Not matter how clear or _vivid_ Melaina's memories were, Mina was surprisingly untouched. Having shared a few kisses here and there, she had refused to go further. One lifetime of sexual abundance was enough, thank you very much! She wanted to concentrate on her mission, on her Senshi duty!

'Bullshit, girlfriend!' her inner diva snapped her fingers. 'We both know you're just waiting to be _swept_ off your feet, like Serena!'

'Am **not**!'

'Liar, liar, #%^#$ on fire! Jealousy doesn't suit you, _girl_!'

Mina smirked, quite amused at her own silly monologue and even her inner censorship. Maybe readying all of Amy's romance novels, and witnessing Serena's courting, twice, had changed her… Unfortunately. deep down, she felt a certainty it would not happen for her. A passionate affair or true love were not in her cards.

Was that why Milaina had accepted sex. As a substitute?

That was the problem with being around Kunzite, or lovey-dobby people in general. It got her thinking too deeply. The adrenaline rush gone; she missed the high keenly. Missed the excitement, the focus, the freedom…

"This location won't do; we don't need to waste time here. May I see the next locations?" The agent seemed taken aback, but kept a professional attitude as she handed over the files for his perusal. "Yes… No. No. No. Yes. No. No…"

Mina's annoyance in general rose as she watched him flip through the pages. Wasn't she supposed to be doing most of the talking and decisions? Again, he was trying to take control of the situation. Lifting her chin resolutely, she looked over the papers as he segregated them. Grudgingly, she had to approve his choices. Some of the places he discarded were stunning, but he didn't let that capture his attention, focusing solely on the necessities and location security.

From twenty-five potential homes, they only had seven to check. Mrs. Beckmann closed her stunned mouth. It was the fastest process of elimination she had ever witnessed. But what followed would be forever engraved in her memory as the most entertaining house hunting experience.

Miss Mina came from a prestigious London family, on top of being a rising star in the music industry and mysterious yet stunning model. But Mrs. Catherine would have never guessed what lay underneath it all. While they chatted, the young lady acted with a refinement and amiability that was sorely missed in today's generation. But when she interacted with Mr. Kinsley, well, that was a different story. She had never witnessed a woman's wrath to such a passionate degree. What had the young man done to make the bubbly celebrity snap, picked at her curiosity.

As they visited the homes, condos and penthouses, she acted oblivious to what was going on right under her nose. More then on one occasion, she witnessed the young lady trip the older man. And while he looked quite capable of breaking every bone in the smaller girl, he swallowed his pride and took it in stride. The way he countered her jabs with a calculated, patient response hinted at special forces, of military training. Though some of the ways he got back were just as childish, such as interrupting conversations or refusing to answer...

The silent battle between the two created a tension that saturated the air. And when tensions rise, at some point, they must snap.

"Miss Beckmann, this is the 6th place we've seen in the past three hours, but not one meats our requirements. May we see the last one, you had said it necessitated extensive work though?" Kunzite had just about enough of Mina's presence. For the first time, he missed Milaina's old calculating personality. Mina's double standard disposition were wearing his patience short. Each tiny attack like a rusted saw scrapping slowly and painfully on his very thin nerves. Not to mention that his shins and ankles were getting a bit too much of a workout from her sly attacks.

At every opportunity, the vivacious long-limbed blond contradicted him or found ways to trip him or push past him in tight spots, knowing it irritated him or made him uncomfortable. Especially since he had not gotten used to the current century's clothing. Her yellow satin camisole and sunflower printed pleated mini skirt, skimpy even by Venusian standards. But she congratulated her choice of clothing in the evening heatwave while she watched him sweat bullets under his black military styled cap, muscle t-shirt and slacks, having discarded the hoodie after the first house.

Kunzite came to a startling realization that evening. No matter how honourable and well trained he was, he was just a man. Who had been frozen for close to a thousand years… Thus, his patience was not what it used to be. While the agent was answered a call, the older man grabbed roughly Mina by the arm and yanked her to him viciously.

"I get you're angry. I get I still have explaining to do. But drop the vengeance act in the meantime, it's getting old!" His toned carried the kind of warning you heard before a rattlesnake stroke.

Mina took a moment to openly stare at him, only to smile slyly as Melaina did. "Oh, but it's only beginning, honey!" Her hiss a promise of retribution.

Kunzite wondered for the hundred time, when and why had her humor gone from exhilarated to irritated as they got back into the car to head to the last place. Looking around, he realized there weren't as many people her age around. It was really getting late, and yet, here she was taking care of business with no assistance or protection. What kind of world had she grown up in? His curiosity was really getting out of hand. But better to talk calmly than continue the pointless squabbling.

"It's really late and on top of that, you've been residing with Lita, is your family not worried?"

Mina glanced at his profile for a second before focusing on the real-estate agent's car ahead. She turned up the music on the radio for a second and sang lightly with Default's rock song.

"Well this is not for real  
Afraid to feel  
I just hit the floor  
Don't ask for more  
I'm wasting my time…"

When Kunzite turned away, thinking she wasn't going to answer, her voice carried quietly.

"I was blessed with noncaring and not-present parents." She answered flippantly. But he caught the pain in her eyes. As the avatar of the Goddess of Love, the lack of affection in her life was hurting her deeper than she would ever admit. And his cold demeanor softened a little.

Here was proof that her cheerful mask was nothing but a shield that allowed her to survive her current situation. Milaina had been a natural chameleon with a confidence unrivaled in the whole solar system who saw everything as a game. Mina lived seriously, the fun almost knocked out of her, while she dealt alone with her own insecurities and limitations. How long had she been alone? From what he had learned, Mina had begun as Sailor V, fighting on her own, back in England. A mere child…

He had really failed her… It was partly his fault her happy life was cut short back in the Moon Kingdom. He owed her at least understanding and courtesy, even when she acted immaturely. As they approached the building under construction, he opened her the door, and bowed slightly. She eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't need your pity."

"Who said it was pity?" She stopped short, a deep frown of mistrust across her brow.

"Have I ever displayed pity to anyone?

"No. So what is this?

"You're the Princess of Venus, avatar of Aphrodite and the leader of the Senshi. And I have failed, again, to show you the proper respect owed you." He added in his formal General voice.

"I'm not longer a princess, just an average girl, who's trying to live up to the role of Senshi leader… I'm not mad at you… I… Fuck! … Kunzite, let's just get this over with." She sighed, dropping for a moment the brave happy façade. She looked young in that moment, too young. And for a first time in what felt like millennia, Kunzite felt like protecting someone from the ugliness of the world.

It was an unfamiliar feeling or need. He was born, raised and trained to protector the Terran Prince. He had not expected to develop such feelings for another person. But remembering the time spent with Melaina and now meeting her young reincarnation, that need slowly grew stronger with every minute. Wasn't it what an older brother felt for a helpless sibling, much like what he felt for Endymion? Although, sometimes it wasn't quite the same...

But he had no time to waste over it; there were urgent priorities to tackle. Now that the Negaverse was hunting them down, Kunzite knew their days were numbered. But no matter how things turned out, he wouldn't fail his Prince or his promise to Venus again.

Without waiting for her, he followed the agent into the building. The location was right, it was in an old industrial area being redeveloped into an up and coming residential hub. But that would take time. At the top of the skyrise under construction was a penthouse. With only the outside finished and supporting beams spread across the open area, the place offered them the perfect opportunity to finish it to their specifications.

Seeing the interested light in the young people, Mrs. Catherine excused herself, explaining that it was late and she needed to head home. The security guard downstairs would lock up after them. Mina nodded, thanking the elder lady and promising to contact her the following day.

"We can set up the bedrooms in the eastern wing, and turn the second floor into the training area. The main meeting area can be right here in the entrance. The servant's residence can be…" Kunzite started planning as soon as Mrs. Beckmann was in the elevator.

The Venusian in her laughed arrogantly. Well here was the aristocratic lord making his entrance! "Leave the planning to me. You've lost your touch! The bedrooms should be all on the second floor, with enough space between them so you can't hear what his royal highness's are up to. I'm sure Raye can fill you in on those details."

"Why the bedrooms on the second floor?"

"Further away from anyone coming into the place, in case of an attack. As we have super jumping abilities, we can escape through the upstairs windows. But we need to custom order the windows."

"That seems like a useless expenditure." Kunzite shook his head, were they going to agree on anything?

"We need to have mirror treatment done on the windows for the day, and thick curtains for the night so nobody can see inside. Artemis can order a security system for the outside. We'll need to get a wooden overhead veranda build on the outside patio, so to block the view. Wisteria's could be planted for extra privacy as it grows fast." Mina turned away from the night view to focus on the entrance. "The entry should look as normal as possible. We'll need a large inviting vestibule but with bulletproof French doors and an access code, at least." Closing imaginary doors behind her, she pointed where they should set up the living room, dining room and kitchen with two adjoining powder rooms.

"Bullet proof? Why two powder rooms?"

"How many people are going to live here?" Her brow rose in a _are you stupid_ look? "The side doors should look like bedroom doors, as decoys. The meeting room would be set up in the east wing with the veranda view. It'll give it a regal feel. The west wing would make the perfect space for the training area as it has elevated ceilings. We could soundproof it with cork floors and walls. They're also installing a pool in the building. Definitely a must by Amy's standard. There's an option of reserving it at certain hours, so we don't need to interact too closely with the rest of the residents. What else?"

He could visualize in detail what the place would look like as she walked through the open area, even if he didn't get all the terms. But his feet froze at the insinuation.

"Wait! Mina… Do you mean that all you girls will be moving in here too?" The idea spelled disaster in every single possible way.

"Duh!" Again, she was treating him as an idiot. "You want Darien to move in here so you can look after him, yes?" She asked very calmly. He nodded.

"Darien will want to live with Serena so he can look after her, yes?" Again, he nodded.

"Serena will feel awkward living with only guys, yes?" His nod froze as he saw the mathematical outcome of her thinking direction.

"The Scouts will want to live with Serena so we can look after her. So, we'll need to move in here too, yes?" He shook his head at that, disagreeing.

"You realize you're asking for a war? How are we going to live under the same roof when Raye is looking for any excuse to turn Jadeite into ash, Lita beat Nephrite to a pulp, and your _sweet_ Amy already **froze** Zoisite!" His voice rose against his better judgement. The idea of young, unmarried, _even married_, women living under the same roof as the men in his charge, spelled trouble! They might have been from aristocratic families, and guards of the Terran Prince, but they were honestly as troublesome as their charge. Sometimes even more so. "It's out of question!"

"That is not up to you to decide on your own!" Mina's temper flared. How stupid could Kunzite be? The safest measure right now for them was to stay together. That had been the plan before the Generals had appeared, and screw Kunzite's arrogance, it would stay that way! As if she'd allow her future Queen to live alone surrounded with those arrogant bastards!

"No, it's not proper and this place will be far too small to accommodate everyone. Why not buy another floor where you girls or we can live separately?"

"Because that would waste more of Darien's money! And what are you talking about, this place is huge enough to have three staircases so every group gets their privacy!" What was Kunzite so caught up on? Did he think the girls now too lowly to live with their future King and Queen? How insulting! With a fast summon, her love chain appeared in her hand. She flicked it around the unsuspecting incensed man, entangling him from shoulders to feet in it. Tapping into her Senshi speed and strength, she ran up a column and flipped on the other side of the supporting beam, tying the chain around the base.

Kunzite felt a deep rage explode in him as he found himself dangling upside down. He had allowed her to trip him, embarrass him, push him to his limit, feeling like he deserved every shot. But this was a different situation altogether! Here he was trying to protect hers and her friend's innocence from his men! And how had she thanked him?!

"Cool your head off, you _self-righteous_ **bastard**! While you're hanging there, take the time to look around this place for what it is. A possible new beginning. A leveling plain!" As she walked toward the veranda to cool her head, he got a nice view of her long legs and swaying hips. Damn, that was a short skirt!

Looking around, he knew she was right about the space thing and the starting over. But **fuck**, that didn't mean it was a _good_ idea still! Why couldn't Venus be more level headed about these situations. Tapping into his own power, he allowed his energy and strength to course throw his body until it exploded, shattering the chain. Flipping around to land on his feet, he stomped after the source of his constant frustration.

She turned as she sensed his approach. The body smash came swiffer than she had anticipated and send her hurling against the wall. The body that smashed into her seconds later cut her breath, actually startling her. What the fuck was up with Kunzite, he always, _always_ held himself in check?

"What the fuck! Get **off** of me!"

"**No**." He ground into her, trying to bring his point home. Grabbing her wrists, he secured them on either side of her shoulders. "What you going to do little girl?" Looking at her like she was a slab of fine steak, he stared her down in contempt. "You forget we aren't like other men! Our powers and strength can match yours."

Mina felt Kunzite pressed against her from chest to tight, far too aware of the furious man plastered against her. Of the solid pecks, the rippling abs, the stone hard tights, the … Ignoring where her thoughts were headed, she tapped into her anger to fuel her own Senshi power.

Trashing, she managed to loosen her wrist free, flipping their position, she managed to pin him in a similar position against the wall. "Your true colors and intentions are showing, there, Negaverse Scum!"

"Wha?!" Pissed beyond reason, he shoved against her hold, until she tumbled back, with him landing full weight on top of her, knocking her breath out again. "That was low, even for you! And use your head a little there, doll-face!" She struggled like a hellcat under him, and for that he admired her as he took in her every hit with his not yet recuperated body. Because, he preferred to ignore what his subconscious and body thought at that moment.

Mina, pushed her hip up as she had learned from her grappling lessons and flipped on top of him. Before she could jump off, Kunzite grabbed her wrists, yanking her down firmly atop him. As pissed as Venus was, she flushed in embarrassment at the compromising position. Seeing the blush, Kunzite let her go so she could scramble off him as fast as she could.

"Now do you understand why it's a bad idea for the Shittennou and Senshi to move in together?" She stopped her retaliation as his calm question sinked in. 'Oh…' Leaning on his elbow, Kunzite stayed sprawled on the floor as he waiting for Mina to come to terms with his obvious objection.

Mina was not used to feeling embarrassed or shocked. She was Milaina's reincarnation, after all! But damn, no one had ever dared or been stupid enough to _force_ himself on her. Why hadn't he just said it instead or trying to prove his point… Physically… It had scared her initially, then turned sexual against her will as Milaina's personality awoke.

No! He wouldn't win this round. He had embarrassed her and wouldn't that feed his ego enough. She needed to take control of the situation!

"You mean to tell me, your and your men's baser needs will prevent you from doing your job properly. How you guys became Shitennou is beyond me…" Dusting off her crumpled, dusted clothes, she took stock of her nerves. "I'm going down to the car. When you're ready, come down and I'll drop you off at Darien's before I head to Lita's."

Without looking back, she strut out of the penthouse as if nothing had happened between them. Kunzite rubbed his face frustratedly. Where the hell had that come from?

And of course, she should have won with her reasoning. Except, as Aphrodite's avatar, did she not suspect the reasons behind the tensions between the other Generals and Scouts? Or, did she willingly stay oblivious so to focus solely on the mission? Endanger it, unnecessarily…

What great leaders they made!

More importantly, where had his supposed overprotective brotherly feelings gone. "Ahhh!" Banging his fist hard against a metal column, he got up to follow the source of his current undoing.


	15. Chapter 15

* I know this is late, but happy st-Valentines to everyone! Enjoy! Beware, mature subject to follow. ;p

P.S. Sorry my chapters are getting longer but I couldn't leave you guys with a cliff-hanger… They're too lethal! And pleasepleaseplease, leave a comment. I want to know what you thought when these two were brought together.

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 15

Did madness strike you in a moment of shock or weakness? Or did it slowly creep in through some back door that you weren't aware of? Because, rationality, or at least peace of mind, eluded him in every tangible way possible.

What made him think he was mad? It probably had something to do with the sudden impulse to pitch his books through the bay window… Or maybe the need to smash all the furniture surrounding him to smithereens… Or maybe the urge to flatten anything or anyone in sight…

Helplessness could be toxic. And he had had years of close proximity with that toxicity.

From the moment he was told to stay away from the source of his pulse's acceleration. To the time he had witnessed carnage at its worst. To the second when the soul he had learned to love eluded the grasps of mortality and left nothing but a still warm cadaver. To the years of being caged, probed and tortured until he wasn't sure if he was still alive or bound in hell, never to escape its clutches.

Nephrite felt all of those moments too keenly. A raw sickness eating at his very sanity…

Out of all the Shitennou, he had been the wise one, the reasonable one, even with his streak of independence or indifference, depending on the day. A rogue at heart, whose moto was 'if it didn't kill you, then it made it interesting!' Why else would he have chosen to become a Shitennou against his family's wishes or fallen for an unreachable woman and succeeded at both.

The Negaverse certainly had done a job on him. His clone had had it good; he had used Nephite's natural wit and willfulness to create a life for himself in the real world. Even fell for that little red head… And now he was stuck with that thing's memories and thoughts…

Running his hands roughly through his hair, he rubbed violently his scalp. A bad habit forming… Baldness anyone? No matter how much he rubbed; the disjoined thoughts would not leave his mind…

How the mighty had fallen! Life hadn't killed him, but it had unquestionably broken him. The wise one; the unshakable one…

A glass banging on the table brought him back to reality. Lita had practically dropped a plate with scones and a lemonade cup in front of him. When nothing seemed tangible, her annoyed face had become his sole solace. A solace he couldn't even take comfort in…

"Eat. Drink. Then we go train," mumbled the irritated tall brunette. "They're still refusing to let me in the kitchen!" Stuffing her own scone on the inside of her cheek, she chewed the pastry as if it was a slab of steak, barely tasting it. "Hurry up, I wanna get out of here before K… Fuck."

At that moment, the bells chimed over the door as her bestie, Ken, entered with his family. Well, at least her instincts were still sharp, she thought sarcastically! But as much as Lita loved to fight, she preferred to steer clear of confrontations which remotely smelled of drama. And well, Ken seeing her with Nephrite, was becoming a source of drama… To be honest, the drama had begun around the time they had started taking Serena to the club. 'I shouldn't have drunk my sorrows and loneliness away… I shouldn't have said yes to the dances…' Some lines were best never crossed. But now, she would have to live with her guilty conscious.

When Ken stood a couple feet behind Nephrite, Lita found herself choking on her scone. The General rose to tap her back while Ken rushed to get her a cup of water. Standing there, side by side, looking down at her, she finally understood why she had had a string of boyfriends. Why her catch phrase was 'he reminds me of my ex!'

Ken slightly resembled Nephrite; personality and look wise. All her exes had been either brunettes or with straight forward and outgoing personalities. But crossing that line with Ken hadn't felt right; something had always stopped her. And as she watched the two men bicker on either side of her, a déjà vu hit her so hard, she shivered from head to toe. They were fighting the same way Nephrite had with her brother back on Jupiter.

'By Zeus…' Ken was the reincarnation of Cassius, her step-brother from her father's first marriage… How had she not realized that before? Hadn't she called him brother the first time they had met?

Worst, how had her subconscious not forgotten about Nephrite!? Yes, they had been passionately in love. They had exchanged rings… But he had died!

Because dying wasn't bad enough; the liar had broken their sole vow, to always be together… To fight together against any and everything!

Lita felt like going a couple rounds in the ring with her subconscious. An impossible feat. Not to mention ridiculous. What was the point? These realizations were unsteadying her emotionally, mentally and physically. Ever since Nephrite had returned, she felt like a time bomb about to go off. And from the electrical charges going through her veins, the lightning in her building, she probably was.

Grabbing her bag, she rushed out of the small pastry shop before the whole place was put to ash, _Raye style_… Seconds later, she sensed Nephrite catch up to her, keeping a safe distance back. Remembering, from experience, that an amazon's temper was not something to be trifled with.

There were many places they could go to train, like the abandoned warehouses by the old railways, or the wharfs by the port, or a construction site. But as, um, _charged_ as she was, there was only one place where she would calm down enough to have a somewhat _safe_ sparring session. That wouldn't end as another _oups_ on her long list of regrets…

Making her way through the dense foliage of the mature shrubs and ancient trees, she picked a path through the park's huge forest. Running her hand on the smooth bark of the birch trees, feeling the lines along the rough wood of the pines, chewing a strand of grass was her idea of a prescription. Screw the shrink! When she was about to explode, only one kind therapy worked: the outdoorsy kind. The kind you got from long inhales of fresh woodland air. The kind you got from a sip of fresh, cold and crisp water from a secret mountain spring. The kind you got from picking wildflowers, braiding them into your hair as you basked in the sun in a small meadow.

There was nothing as calming or as effective as nature therapy.

Or at least there wasn't. Until now…

Lita felt the wood under her fingertips, the breeze upon her skin, the sun warming her skin as it peeked through the foliage, but none of it helped. When the forest failed to calm her, the clouds gathered overhead; a manifestation of her restlessness. Rolling in rapidly, thunder rumbled ominously, lightning closing in.

"Lita, talk to me." As they finally reached a big clearing, Nephrite broke the prolonged silence.

"Don't feel like it." Throwing her backpack down, she changed into an old loose t-shirt, not bothering with modesty and pulled on a crumpled pair of three-quarter cargo pants.

Nephrite watched like a starved animal as Lita exposed her beautiful long, lean limbs and sexy figure. Memories of their love making flashed through his unstable mind. Damn that girl! She could as easily bring him comfort as break him. But before he could choose which he wanted to undertake, her flying kick came straight at him, and he dodged it before it could leave a mark. Dropping his bag, he got not a second to get himself ready against the onslaught of hits coming at him.

He should have anticipated the aggressiveness and prepared for it. Except, with his current head fuck, his calculation skills were nowhere in sight. Afterall, the Jupiter populace were known for _dealing_ with their emotions physically. Burning through their emotional turmoil with prolonged fights, rough games, or wild sex. Anything physical enough to waste energy. Until their heads were empty, clear and leveled again.

The Amazons had been an exception. The clear headed and reasonable ones out of the Jupiter clans. Expect, well maybe, around PMS. But what men would be stupid enough to point that out! And live to tell about it!

Princess Camilla Laelia had rarely lost her cool over emotions. Except the couple times that the built up of pent up frustrations and resentments finally made her snap. And then he had learned that he couldn't match her in a fight. Getting his body beaten to a pulp, followed by really rough make-up sex. Nothing to do with their first time in the ring or the bed…

But now was not the time to be thinking of sex, not when he felt the slight trace of her knuckles as they brushed past his cheek. If he didn't concentrate, he'd need a couple of months to recuperate, instead of a couple of days. Lita was not holding back her strength even if he was only half way done healing his insides. One wrong move, and he'd be useless against their enemies.

His beloved needed to calm down, before she unleased a tempest over their heads. On top of the fast, hard punches and kicks she was throwing his way, strong winds whipped at his face, thunder and lightning stirred the sky overhead. Thick humidity hinted at the imminent downpour that lay in wake.

Not even five minutes into their sparing, Lita's fist landed painfully against Nephrite's left eye, who had failed to duck in time. His restrain and sanity snapped. As he threw himself at her, lightning lit the sky followed by a torrent of slashing rain. Grabbing her arm, he used her momentum to smash her into a tree, followed by an uppercut into her abdomen. Lita coughed several times while grabbing his shoulders, yanking him closer in, to bring her knee up. Before contact was made, he blocked it with both hands, but Lita brough her forehead down hard into his nose. Cursing loudly, Nephrite jumped back. Fast jabs, hard punches and blocks were exchanged until Lita's lip was busted, Nephrite got a dislocated jaw, on top of bruises hidden by their torn, dirtied, soaking clothing.

But instead of cooling or slowing down, the battle between the old lovers became more heated and vicious. When Nephrite had managed to pin Lita to another tree, she bit down on his shoulder before he could land another upper jab. Yanking her back by her hair, he watched blood trickled down her mouth. She scratched his hands trying to get her hair free, while trying to knee him. She was acting with animal survival instincts at that point, panting wildly, thrashing against his hold, giving him a beating that made the Negaverse's torture look like a walk in the park.

Never had he witnessed his Laelia snap to that point. Never had he snapped enough to hurt his Camilla to that extend. Her wild green eyes, her lips covered with her and his blood, her skin roaring with electricity, her lethal hits and now bites had finally hammered him back together. The past horrors, the old insurmountable obstacles washed away with her purifying rain. All the broken pieces of his mind and spirit annihilated, cleansed, until he felt nothing was left. Emptiness. The good kind. The calm type he had known at some point in time.

His Laelia was alive. His Lita still cared. She wouldn't have become such a wreck after they found each other if she had moved on. She wouldn't have had the rose earrings… She wouldn't be trying to hurt him so viciously if she wasn't feeling torn and hurt herself.

Before she could land another swing, his lips crashed down on hers. Fervent, demanding, desperate. He tried to deepen the kiss as she fought to get free. It did not take long before Lita bite him, growling, using her Senshi strength to attack him, collided into him like a 300-pound football player. As they crashed to the ground, she pummelled him mercilessly, shocked and unnerved by his sudden kiss.

"You fucking bastard! You fucking _lying selfish_ bastard! You **cheating** **asshole**!" She spat at him.

Grabbing her arm, he flipped her over and did an arm lock to try to stop the barrage of her attacks. "Cheating! CHEATING!?" Lifting her up by her free arm, then banging her down until she winced, Nephrite brought his face close to hers. "I **never** cheated on you! I **never** lied either! What the hell is the matter with you!?"

Twisting in his arms, she brought her legs up to tangle around his neck, until she had him locked as he had her arm. "**YOU LIAR**! Why did I fall for you in the first place?! What of honor? What of your values!? You're nothing but a cheat and _liar_. You're nothing but a _deserter_!"

Every accusation became a bleeding laceration on his very soul as the only woman he had ever loved not only tried to beat him to death but actually lost faith in him. Letting her arm go, he used his slight heavier weight and tapped into his own power to free himself, flip her onto her back, grabbing both wrist over her head, pinning them down.

"ENOUGH LEA! Enough…" His hunted eyes calmed the trashing woman. "Speak plainly! Please… Just talk to me… I can't take more of this… Please…"

"The _vows_ we made didn't count for much, did they?" Lita's voice was coarse, choked with pent up confused and jumbled emotions. When he looked hurt and bewildered by her accusation, the proud brunette cursed under her breath. "You **lied**! You lied when you said nothing would tear us apart! That whatever came, we'd face it together. You **deserted** me! You **left** me behind when you went to face the Negaverse **alone**! We were _supposed_ to be a team. 50/50, right? Sword and shield. Never to be separated. But **you left**!"

"I didn't **lie** and I **never** deserted you! I _went_ because I wanted the right to stand by your side in the open! Not just in **secret**! What _choice_ did I have if I wanted to **marry** you! Your parents, your brother, your people were against me!"

"That didn't matter. **I **would have married you anyways! I was a future Senshi! Not a future Queen!"

"But your people would have _resented_ you for it, and I couldn't do that to _you_! I loved you too much to allow the people who you vowed your life to protect and who loved and admired you to turn their backs on you! You would have been unhappy and hurt by it! I thought if we took down a huge threat by ourselves, the Solar System's recognition would have made me stand high enough in the esteem of your people to be recognized as **worthy** of the Amazonian Princess! Of _you_…"

"You _were_ always worthy of me… You were worthy… And yet you didn't trust me, us enough…" Lita felt the frustrated tears roll down her cheeks, but try as she might, no matter how strong her will, they would not stop. "And worst of all, … , you cheated…"

"How can you even accuse me of that! I thought you knew me better than that! And from what I've found out, **you** have been the one cheating! How many men have you _allowed_ in your **heart**, in your **bed**!?"

Her hand slipped out with lightning speed, slapping him full force. "You started with Molly!"

"MOLLY? Who the… THAT **WASN'T** ME! THAT WAS THE CLONE! How can you accuse me of the actions of a Negaverse scumbag who only had the mask of my face?! How can you even _accuse_ me when you're the one who broke our vows!"

"I HAVEN'T, YOU STUPID PRICK! I haven't broken no vow or let anyone into my bed as you so underhandedly insinuated! … I… I'm considered a _freak_ here! My height and strength make me stand out! Not in a good way! I… I'm… Any guy who I dated left me almost as soon as we started dating! Because I wasn't feminine or small or cute… _Happy_!?"

"What about Ken?" Nephrite's serious tone demanded the truth, and as they were being painfully honest, honesty would be what he got.

"What about him! I always treated him like a brother! I've known since childhood that he had a crush on me, but I never crossed that line, except for allowing a couple of dances and maybe flirting when I got a bit tipsy. But never anything more. … He's my step-brothers reincarnation, for fuck's sake!"

That shut him up. "So you really haven't broken our vows…"

"No, you imbecile! You did! Now get off me! I've had enough of this… this…" Litta waved her free hand at the carnage around them.

"But I haven't." Lowering his lips, he stopped a couple millimeters from hers. "I haven't broken one. I'm sorry I _left_, but I kept you in my heart this whole time." Kissing butterfly lightly her bottom lip, the General continued. "You kept me alive through it all. The hope of seeing you again. The memory of your beautiful eyes as they twinkled menacingly before you hit me, my only comfort. I superposed every hit I got in the ring from you onto what ever was done to me. It was the only way I found to tolerate it all. It was my only solace."

Her breath was erratic, but no longer from the strain of the fight. With shaking fingers, she brought her hand to lightly trace Nephrite's cheek. He was alive. He was really alive. And in that moment, she could choose to let the past and all its complications to build a wall behind which to hide. Or take a leap, right back into his arms. He was a broken man who would need time to mend, she could tell as much from his eyes. But when he needed her, could she just drop him? After all the obstacles they had surmounted back on the Moons of Jupiter.

Hadn't they lost each other once? Hadn't that been enough to teach them that second chances rarely happened? That they could look into each other's eyes was a miracle in itself. Not to mention that their feelings hadn't changed… Why were they fighting in the first place?

Lita lifted her head, crushing her lips to his, tears of relief now running down her face. She had lost her life once, her royal family, her people, the love of her life, and even her second parents… She was done with losing… If she could let new people in her life, she could certainly welcome some old ones!

The kiss soon became desperate. It had been centuries since they had felt each other. Her mouth opened under the onslaught, their tongues caressing and mingling, creating their own passionate tango, their arms tightly bound around each other. Not a fraction of an inch could separate their bodies, as both felt overwhelmed by the need to feel and never let go of the one they had lost.

"I've missed you so much Laelia." Nephrite kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her eyes, her neck. Then bite into her shoulder.

"I guess payback's a bitch," Lita gasp moaned.

As her passion rose, Lita's full powers were suddenly unleashed. Moss formed a soft bed under them while ferns pierced the green carpet, growing, unfolding their huge leaves until they hid the lovers like fairy wings. The branches of the trees overhead extended with thick new foliage, forming a canopy to block out the rain, while the storm roared across the sky.

Entwining their fingers, Nephrite kissed lovingly her hand. "Beloved…" he whispered to her. "You're glowing…"

Lita glanced at their joined hands. Yes. She was. Her skin was sparkling with green sparks of electricity. Her energy was flowing into all the vegetation around them. Until that very moment, her only power had been lightning bolts. Zeus's power. But with the relief, happiness and love that now freely coursed through her veins, she could tap into her full power. The Amazonian side. And, it was all thanks to him…

Just like back on Jupiter, she couldn't tap into that power without feeling at peace and in love.

"I've missed you so much… Ever since I could remember, I would say this stupid catchphrase… _He reminds me of my ex. _All this time, you were still in my memories. I was still looking for you…" Running her fingers now confidently through his loosened hair, on his cheek bone and lips, she hugged him tightly, feeling his bones protest under the pressure. "Never leave me again! Promise you'll never leave me again!"

Kissing her deeply, he rested his forehead on hers, looking down seriously. "Never again. One mistake was enough. I'll stick to you like glue! Until it drives you crazy." When she laughed wholeheartedly, Nephrite kissed her fervently, not being able to hold himself back.

Feeling his passion, Lita felt herself get swept by his tide of need and want. 'Damn.' She had forgotten how passionate and powerful it could get between them. His skilled caresses on her skin made her pant with need within seconds. Wrapping her legs around him, she brought him closer so she could taste his singular flavor, smell his addictive aroma, feel every muscle under her finger tips and against her skin.

She should have felt a bit of unease as she had never made love in this life time, but she didn't. Not even a hint. It felt like a continuation. A resuming of their former bonding.

Nephrite felt her legs wrap around him possessively, if nothing else had given him a green light, that did. and he pressed into her intimately. How many nights he had relived the memory of their love making. It felt almost surreal. Except, the physical contact brought him again and again back to reality. The taste, the feel of her realer than his memories. The slight differences in her physics to that of Laelia brought home that he was really out of the prison and in her arms.

Or legs, that is. Running his hand from her feet, up her calves, grabbing on her tights, he moved against her, feeling her gasp on his ear. His tongue lightly licked the skin on her neck until she squirmed under him. "No tickles!" she hissed giggling. Grinning evilly, he let his fingers make light patterns all over her skin, until she was giggling, smacking away his hands. Not being able to take it anymore, she flipped on top of him. "No teasing today, beloved… It's been to long. I've missed you…"

That it has, thought the General as he brought her down and lied on his side with her. He ran his hand captivatingly up her tight, over her hip bone and tight stomach, until his hand was cupping her breast. Pressing firmly, he stroke the nipple until she was biting her lip. To stop her from drawing blood, he kissed her, letting his tongue massage hers and capture her moans. Draping her leg over his hip, she brought herself against him, rubbing where the ache was building. Her fingers slipped between them, unbuttoning his pants.

"Impatient woman! Always have to have your way, amazon vixen." He pushed her hand out of the way, and pulled her shirt and pants off her body, exposing it to his full enjoyment this time. He really was the luckiest man alive. 'Thank you Zeus for creating such a beautiful, untameable sprite and allowing me to cross her path.'

His lips savored passionately the crease in her neck, down to her color bone, down the smooth mounds of her breasts, until his tongue flicked and lapped at her nipple. Holding her tightly with one hand, he fondled one breast then the other with his mouth, while his hand roamed freely over her skin. Feeling her warming under his caresses, his fingers sought her core through her panties. Placing a finger on her clit, her rubbed it gently, building pressure and speed until she moaned out his name. Making the most perfect sound to his ears. On a silent gasp, Lita came hard, feeling her first real taste of climax.

Falling back on the moss, she didn't get a moment of respite. "You didn't give me a chance. Now it's payback for attacking me." He kissed her before she could protest, weaving another intricate web of desire. Lita refused to let him have his way. While he was distracted with her breasts, she ran her palms down his back, forcing herself to ignore the feeling of the healing wounds under her finger, she slid her hands in his loosen pants. Squeezing firmly, she racked her nails down his fine ass. Feeling him ram into her, she grinned. Had he forgotten that she still had all their old memories.

Turning on her side, she cupped his jaw, pulled him to her, only to avert his face, going for the pulse in his neck. Kissing the juncture between his jaw bone and neck, she felt his response as his hand squeezed her own ass. Kissing his triggers, running her hand through his hair, she distracted him more, while her free hand slid down his stomach until it reached his pants. With stealth, she pulled down the zipper, sliding her hand in to grasp him. That got his attention.

"Vixen!" Pulling her hand out, he brought both of her hands over her head. "No, you don't. I'd take you right now, _trouble_. But you're not ready, _yet_." He slid down her body, running his hands down her arms and sides, as he went down on her. Pulling off her underwear, he kissed inside her tight. Up to her hip bones before heading back down. Holding her down as she squirmed under his caresses, he felt her impatience.

Laying a fleeting kiss on her bud, her patience snapped. Intertwining her hands into his locks, she tried to pull him up, but that's when he went in for the attack. Rotating between flicking his tongue on her clit and fully eating her, he built her up. Sliding a finger in, he careful stretched her. Stretching his free hand up, her fondled her breast. Lita squirmed under him but he didn't stop until he had made her climax two more times.

"Neph! Please…" Her eyes were hooded as she glanced at him. If looks could get you hard, well it be that look definitely. Stalking up her body, he wanted to take her with an abandon he craved more than air at the moment. But those times would come. Tonight was special to both of them. It was the renewal of their vows of so long ago. He'd do right by her.

"Not yet, my little nymph." But Lita was passed listening. She pushed down his pants and boxers simultaneously with her feet, then wrapping her long legs behind his ass. Feeling his flesh press into her, she moaned out loud. Oh, how she had missed the feel of him.

Nephrite smirked, amused with his beloved's resourcefulness. He let his cock slide against her wet vagina, creating a pleasurable friction build between them both. Lita's nails racked his back as he brought her two more times to ecstasy with his mouth, fingers and cock while stretching her, preparing her.

Feeling he couldn't hold back any longer, he positioned himself at her entrance. When he didn't try to enter her, Lita looked questioningly at him. The frown on his face wasn't welcome. She was not going to let him second guess or escape. They wanted each other. They needed each other. Locking her legs behind him so he could not move away, she cupped his face.

"Talk to me," she whispered tenderly.

"I… After all this time, I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold back…" Lita felt his uncertainty and instability resurface. Well they had crossed a lot of bases in one night. Go figure it would force some shit to the surface. But now, really… Grasping his jaw, she kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth. When they were both gasping for air, she focused on him. "You love me too much, you know that. It's ok. I can take it, just like you took my beating. I want you. I need you any way, everyway." With that she slid sensuously under him until he himself was panting from holding back and she gasping his name in his ear.

With a swift movement, he took her when she was reaching her peek. With a cry of pleasure and pain, they were finally joined. Feeling her stiffen, he forced himself to stay still for a moment while she adjusted to his size. Before long they were moving in unison. Lita couldn't tell when the pain turned to pleasure, but she rode the wave until she screamed out as they both came hard, satiated.

Laying panting, wrapped in each other's arms in the vegetation's cocoon, Nephrite felt a shimmer of happiness and satisfaction, not to mention a sense of safety that pushed pass the horrors and madness of his past. Knowing it would take time to get the toxicity out of his system, maybe never fully getting rid of it completely. But right now, holding his precious sleeping Laelia in his arms, he knew it was possible. If he could win her back, he could overcome anything. And she'd be there along through the journey.

Pushing a strand of unruly hair off her face, he kissed her forehead. "I love you, my little vixen," he whispered tenderly, hugging her tightly to him.

* * *

As Darien moved away from the condo's door, his comical perplexed expression captured the guys and Serena's attention.

A very dishevelled, bruised and beat up couple walked into the foyer. Yes. COUPLE. Because there were no questions left after taking a glance at them. Lita had her arm wrapped around Nephrite's lower back, while his arm was draped around her shoulder lazily, his finger tangling playfully with one of her locks. Exchanging flirtatious grins and whispers. And if that didn't give it away, all the love and bite marks, as well as swollen lips would have. Well the swollen lips could have been from the fight they had gotten into.

The other Generals took note of Nephrite's black eye, busted lip and bruised body. "You really got your ass handed to you today buddy." Jadeite teased self-righteously. "Remind me not to get on her bad side."


	16. Chapter 16

* Long time, I know. But I hope you can understand with what's going on. I hope this chapter brings you a sense of hope, of possibilities and of light. Take care.

* * *

A Final Escape

Chapter 16

It was quite obvious that Serena hadn't suspected anything romantic between Lita and Nephrite. But seeing how well they meshed, it seemed a crack in the world was put right. And peculiarly, she sensed her mother, Queen Selena, smile.

'Oh, the juicy details!' Smiling wholeheartedly, the Senshi leader couldn't wait to bombard her friend with question… Well, as soon as they were treated…

"What do you think happened?" Serena whispered to the astounded Darien as he sat back down next to her.

"It's not my first time witnessing this… They looked like that after their sparring matches back on Jupiter…" He whispered back. Her _Asshole_ boyfriend had known about this, and not told her… Well, didn't that top off the surprise list of the night!

"How did this happen?" a wary aura emanated from Kunzite as he demanded an explanation. Because obviously everyone was too dumbfounded to voice it out loud.

"I don't have to prove myself to a whole damn kingdom! So there's nothing stopping us from being together. And be together is what we always wanted and what we choose _now_," announced an unconcerned, though swollen-eyed Nephrite, shrugging good-naturedly.

"Watch your mouth love about my kingdom," added Lita fondly, never letting go of him. Looking back at Serena and Darian, she bit her lip nervously, she asked uncertainly: "Unless your highnesses disapprove?"

Serina jumped off the couch as fast and agilely as if she had taken on Luna's abilities and rushed to the tall amazon. She bear-hugged Lita for all her worth until the tall brunette actually felt asphyxiated. "What of Ken?" Serena whispered apprehensively.

Pulling Serena to the balcony, Lita sat down, resting her back on the concrete wall while Serena closed the door behind them, sitting next to her. Resting her head on the brunette's shoulder, she stated. "You've kept secrets from me…"

* * *

Darien watched them do their girl thing amused. In that moment, his Serena, his Serenity looked like her old happy, carefree self. Yes, they had the enemy trying to close in on them and tear them apart again, but he wouldn't let that happen. He was going to make sure to destroy them once and for all. And to do that, he needed to have a strong foundation. It was time to know what had really gone down and more importantly, what was going on right under his nose.

"Nephrite, you sly dog you! I did not take you as the kind to sweep a Princess off her feet." Jadeite paused, looked Nephrite from head to toe. "Well, maybe she **did** the sweeping. Looks like you _lost_."

"I wouldn't call it a loss, since I finally have the woman I love." Shrugging again, he went into the open-aired kitchen and washed his hands. Grabbing a sandwich from the fridge, he was not prepared for what met him as he turned back.

An irritated Zoisite, an incredulous Jadeite, a sceptical Kunzite and a smirking Darien stared at Nephrite like he had suddenly grown a second head.

"Damn my _ego_ and _pride_! That's the woman I **love** and I won't be made embarrassed or mocked for saying it!" Nephrite snapped defensively.

Darien advanced to pat his buddy on the shoulder, his eyes filled with understanding and respect. "I must say I am surprised you guys got back together so quickly, but I am glad for it, cousin."

"Got back together?" Jadeite asked curiously, having overheard the comment. Had Nephrite kept a secret affair with a Princess? He could have put all their lives at risk, not to mention start a war between Terra and Jupiter! 'Damn that man has balls,' he grinned widely.

"We weren't official because her family and the Jupiter population didn't approve as I was Terran. After we defeated the Dark Kingdom, I was going to formally ask for her hand. But that didn't work out as planned." Nephrite bowed slightly toward the raven-haired man by his side, relieved that his Prince approved and supported him. "Until today, we both knew how we felt and took the necessary measurements not to put anyone at risk. So do shut up Jadeite! After all, you're the one who crossed that line! Don't we all know it! Even before Endymion met the Moon Princess!"

"Don't think I have forgotten your affair with Mars…" Darien scowled at the shorthaired blond man. "But we have the Negaverse to defeat and this development will change the way we'll approach the fight…" Dropping heavily back on the couch, flexing his hands, fisting and releasing his fingers, he continued. "Serena and I already had a talk on how neither of us wanted the other to fight but knew we needed to in order to defeat our enemy. So. **Spit it out**. What other relationships are developing? I don't want any surprises that will put our mission or our lives on the line."

Zoisite kept his eyes glued to the carpet, looking slightly guilty, under his Prince's scrutiny. Kunzite unwaveringly gaze met Darien's steadily but Jadeite didn't have the same reserve as his counterparts. Especially when accused, he snapped.

"What relationship? What affair? You guys don't even know what you're talking about!"

"The way you guys provoked each other! Don't think we couldn't tell when things got heated. It even got Darien worried, and he never worried. He was typically the instigator," teased Zoisite.

"Drop it Zoi!" commanded Kunzite, uninterested in the growing drama.

"So we hit on each other! So what? It was never like that between us!" bit back Jadeite. "It was never like that for her," he mumbled under his breath. "Fuck! Right now, Raye considers me dead and buried! And when I try to remind her I'm still very much alive, Miss Pyro tries to fry my ass!" He bellowed to the room, shaking from the rage he felt at not being able to get through the girl. At the misunderstanding between them.

"Ass, my man?" continued Zoisite, ignoring his superior's order. "Some things haven't changed. How many times did I catch that fiery priestess of yours pinch your ass when she thought we weren't looking!" He smirked at his fond memories of teasing the secret couple.

"Maybe I was approaching this the wrong way" murmured a distracted Jadeite lost in his own thoughts.

"That looks like trouble as far as I can tell," Zoisite laughed.

"Zite!" Darien called autocratically.

General Zoisite stood immediately in silence at attention. 'Shit. I'm screwed.'

"The truth; I want none of your bullshit. Remember who taught you everything." Darien ordered in his royal voice.

"I… Well you see…" he begun but under the princely scold, he straightened his back some more and blurted out the truth. "I was fond of Ambrosine, and those feelings have started to resurface with Amy. But nothing happened in our past life time; I hadn't even begun to court her. I knew it was impossible unless something miraculous changed my standing. But it hadn't… And since we were freed, few of my approaches have been remotely successful. I'm at a loss of my next move…"

Darien's scold twisted into a smirk as he punched his youngest buddy hard in his uninjured shoulder. Zoisite cursed and glared at his Prince.

"That doesn't sound like the Zoisite I know. No man, no lady, nobody can stay unaffected against Zoisite's charm. It must eat you alive!" goaded Darien, his cunning princely playboy charm surfacing.

Kunzite rubbed his temples, how had them returning to their Prince and talking about facing the Dark Kingdom turn into a girl's gossip session. Wasn't it enough that Endymion's head was preoccupied with his Princess and now Nephrite with the amazon Senshi. He didn't need Jadeite to restart his unstable not to mention unhealthy relationship with the fire Priestess. And much less have Zoisite back to his scheming ways just to get under Mercury's skirt, _literary_… He sighed deeply but when he opened his eyes, four set of eyes were on him.

"What?"

"That only leaves you and Venus." Nephrite added, moving his brows suggestively. As one of the oldest, he was not as scared to tease their commander.

"Never." He answered in his usual stone-cold voice.

"No way, don't believe you!" Continued Jadeite.

"Nothing is going on between Princess Milaina and myself."

"But she's like the human version of Aphrodite! The goddess of love and sex, man!" Zoisite disbelief was plainly painted across his features.

"Nothing has ever happened or will ever happen between myself and Sailor Venus. We take our roles as commanders and heads of our teams very seriously. And as for you three, watch your mouths how you talk about the former Princesses. They might be just simple girls now, but once the enemy is beaten, they will regain their title and position as before, standing along side the Prince and Princess."

That got the attention of his man and their jesting off his back. But Darien had kept a pensive smirk.

'Never say never, old friend.' Rubbing the bridge on his nose, things were slowly making sense. "Why did you never talk to me about the Negaverse threat? Why did you go in alone? That's unlike you… I've waited long enough, how about you tell me honestly what happened..."

Kunzite had been awaiting this moment. But how could he find the words to be honest without destroying his Prince… For the truth would probably shatter any confidence Darien held… A hand landed heavily on his shoulder forcing the head Shitennou to look at Nephrite whose face showed resignation. Jadeite nodded while Zoisite sighed.

"He deserves the truth… Trust that he'll overcome it." Mouthed Nephrite to Kunzites back, squeezing his shoulder.

Sitting on the table across Darien, Kunzite prepared to reveal everything… No matter the consequences…

"We went in alone because we couldn't trust your judgement."

No matter what Darien had expected, it hadn't been that. Having been raised along the men in the room, confided in them for a life time, gone through thick and thin with them, only to be told they didn't trust him back. It stung… He wanted to protest, he wanted to deny…

But the years spend as an orphan and learning about medicine had thought him to look deeper, to try to see what others saw. Even if he clearly didn't agree with them… Swallowing hard, he couldn't find his voice as he tried to control his nerves. Instead, he motioned with his hand for Kunzite to continue.

Nodding, Kunzite continued unenthusiastically. "You were the Terran Prince. And your parents had raised you the way they saw fit… Unfortunately for the Kingdom, it was by spoiling you and letting you get away with everything… And we get it, they had so many miscarriages and kids who died; the fact that even one heir grew to adulthood was truly a miracle. And we can't blame them, your adventurous personality and confidence were infectious. And for many years, we followed and joined you in all the games. In the trouble…" Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Kunzite clenched his jaw. Shit, he was not a big talker in the first place, why did have to say what had been obvious to them back then.

"But then the fun and games ended when we finished our trainings and officially took the role as your guards. We had to take over the role of your and our own clean up crew and damage control. We learned that there was a price to pay for all the frolicking, the endless expenditures and senseless fights. But the King and Queen had asked us to keep this from you, until you reached full adulthood. They were still worried that anything that might stress you out or worry you could affect your health, your life span. And their fear cost us our kingdom..."

"Because we hid everything from you, you continued and escalated your adventures into the other kingdoms. Which granted you the title of the Black Sheep throughout the Solar System. Honestly, you were invited and welcomed everywhere because you were a Prince, but no other Kingdom wanted to form any alliance with you. It was thanks to Zoisite's capabilities that trades and partnerships continued. It was due to Nephrite's pre-analysis of your every movement that we were able to mitigate most scandals and steer you in a better direction as you got older. And thanks to Jadeite's military tactics, our defenses never wavered so Terra wasn't invaded from within or without."

With every admission, Darien's anger slowly subsided and turned to shock. He looked pale and shaken to the core. And yet, the next part would be the part that hurt the most. Kunzite was not looking forward to it.

"And then you met Princess Serenity. And we were _worried_. No, **terrified**! That she would be your biggest conquest. Your biggest screw up… Except, the _unthinkable_ happened. You fell in **love**. And slowly, you started to mend your ways because you wanted to impress her. You wanted to be worthy of her. Except it was too late… Because of your past, none of the other Kingdoms would agree to the marriage of the strongest ruler in the kingdoms to someone with the worst judgement in the whole Solar System."

"Mars's ruler was worst…" Darien tried to protest, but in vein.

"Yes, but he didn't have his eyes set on the Silver Crystal's next bearer… And that's when Princess Milaina approached me. As Aphrodite's avatar, she knew you were Serenity's match. And that your love needed to happen so she could use the Crystal. She teamed up with me to keep Serenity away from you long enough to prove that you had changed your ways and were worthy to stand by her. In the mean time, I was to straighten you out and make sure you demonstrated your capabilities as a future monarch."

"But things didn't go as planned… Because it gets worst before it gets better. Karma bit you in the ass when your ex lover, Duchess Beryl, had made a pack with a dark force that threatened to destroy our Planet. If it got out that Terra couldn't handle a threat from within, what would have the other Kingdoms thought? Total secrecy had to be insured so that your rising image would not be re-tarnished."

"Zoisite had you handle the diplomatic discussions on Luna while he infiltrated the enemy base. Because of his intel, we decided to go in alone and destroy it from within as quickly as possible. And cover it up as an earthquake that caused the destruction of half a continent… A natural disaster would get the other's sympathy… However, we got captured. Our assumptions proved wrong. The enemy was stronger than we could have ever imagined. Their plans were not to get revenge on you and annihilate Terra. Beryl's vengeance _involved_ Serenity, which meant the **destruction** of the whole Solar System…"

"And now you know everything… I failed to protect you, I failed to protect Terra and I've failed to keep the pact with Princess Melaina that was meant to save you and Princess Serenity…" Before Kunzite could continue, Zoisite interrupted.

"Actually, that's not all. I talked Kunzite to keep it from you… I was hoping that my skills at infiltrating the enemy and undermining them would grant me Terra's recognition as a Duke. Also, my capabilities at resolving the crisis after the earthquake be recognized by the Mercurian royalty as an asset of utmost value. I was hoping that it would permit me to court Princess Ambrosine. But I failed completely…"

"And when I found out they wanted to keep this secret from you, even the King and Queen, until it was over, **I** should have seen the dangers of that plan. That was my _responsibility_. My **job**! But I let my personal agenda cloud my judgement. I was willing to do _anything_ to be recognized by the Jupiter Kingdom worthy of Laelia, that I failed to make backup plans and provisions!"

"You're all wrong… The reason we screwed up, the reason everything was destroyed, was because of _me_." Jadeite's voice stopped them all. The Military General never admitted any fault because he tried his very best to not make them. Admitting mistakes hurt his pride too much. To have him blurt something like that wasn't a light jest… It had to be something truly decisive.

"About the time Zoisite infiltrated the Negaverse, I saw Princess Rufina. She had a premonition of a _darkness_, a severe _threat_ to the Solar System. She had confided in me her last sight…" Clenching his fists in total anger and self-hatred at his lack of foresight, he continued. "I got too caught up with the drama going on with the Mars King banishing all men, and my worries for her safety that I didn't give enough importance to her last foretelling … If I had connected the Negaverse as the **threat**, if we had had Queen Selena's help to **vanquish** them before they attacked, all of the _destruction_ and _death_ could have been prevented! Not to mention, Rufina **made me** promise to send word if anything went wrong. But my warning must have reached her too late…"

"You told her about the Negaverse while we tried to keep it hushed?" Feeling betrayed and shocked with this new missing piece to the puzzle, Zoisite felt even more unnerved. That information would have changed his approach when infiltering and ascertaining the enemy…

"What do you mean Rufina's last sight? What the hell happened?" Asked Nephrite simultaneously.

"Jadeite, we all made bad judgement calls… You can't change what happened. But I'm grateful that you gave us the last clue of the puzzle. I couldn't grasp how we had gotten captured… With all the incredible power all the Kingdoms had, plus Terra's, I couldn't understand how we had fallen as easily into their hands." Kunzite now had all the missing pieces. But what worried him most, was if his Prince was in pieces now too, knowing everything…

The room was saturated with an oppressive atmosphere. So much had come to light. Too many mistakes. Careless mistakes. Bad judgements. That had a domino effect way past the borders of Terra's Kingdom. Their choices had caused the destruction of the whole Solar System. The deaths of countless lives…

"Thank you for telling me." Darien's voice was low, barely above a whisper. He needed some time to process everything. It wasn't everyday you learned how your own selfishness had destroyed everything you cherished…

But he was comforted by their brutal honesty. And unexpectedly, he was suddenly grateful at being an orphan in this life time, no matter how tragic it had been. Because it had taught him how to value everything. "This is a lot to take in. To think about… Give me sometime to process this."

"Darien, from what I've seen, you are _nothing_ like your old self. And you _can't_ blame yourself solely for everything that's happened. Us four had centuries to live with our personal guilt and anger while we were caged. It destroys you from the inside…" Nephrite's words were too honest for some of the others. They either turned their backs, or looked away. His words striking too close to home. "Out of all of us, you need to stay the most level headed now. We are, …, we're no longer the men we were. And we'll need _you_ to lead us this time." He extended his hand to his comrade once he stood next to him. "We need _you_ to lead us to victory… So we can burry the past… So we can have a chance at a future."

Darien grasped the hand swiftly as he rose, and pulled his cousin into a strong hold. His comrades had suffered insufferably just to protect him. No matter how ugly the past, no matter how much the truth hurt, the past was over. And he needed to step up and be the man they all believed and needed him to be. He would do right by them. He would save them as they had tried to save him. He reached out to shake strongly Kunzite's hand. Fist bumps with Jadeite and pat each other's back. And he bear-hugged Zoisite's even as the younger man huffed indignantly.

"OK! Enough! Fuck. Don't go overboard you sleezeball." But as he whirled on the guys, Zoisite almost broke down in tears. The guilt and frustration that he held for so long seemed to lessen somewhat just from knowing they all shared it. From the fact it united them more than anything they had ever shared, even blood.

If he had felt a bit of an outcast before, in that moment, he genuinely felt like part of the pack… Finally…

* * *

As soon as Serena leaned on her, Lita grasped her friend's hand and rested her head on her wrist. Serena soothed her hair like she had a thousand times, in this and another life time. Something was deeply disturbing her friend. Deeply. She never showed this much insecurity unless it was something beyond her grasp.

"Serena do you remember my eldest step-brother from back in our past life? she whispered against her friend's skin.

"Vaguely, but yes. We didn't really get to know each other." Serena answered calmly.

"I think Ken might be his reincarnation…" Oh, the implications… The shock must have traumatizing Lita who had dearly loved her four brothers. S_isterly_ love.

"From the very begging he had this _natural brotherly_ vibe. He basically _radiated_ with it. On top of my natural attachment to him! All the _excuses_ and _reasons_ I **couldn't** and **didn't** want to cross that line! But we danced a couple of times and I'm _disgusted_ with myself! With considering him as _more_ than a friend, a brother…" Lita almost cried on her friend's wrist.

"You didn't know Lita, you couldn't have. Not until our memories returned. What's important is that you never did cross that line and never will." Serena smooth out her friends tears as her head rose. "Look inside." When Lita looked, she saw the guys teasing Nephrite while he defended himself somewhat clumsily and arrogantly. "He has returned to you and you won't be alone anymore. After all the pain you've gone through in the past, it's time for you to let it go and move forward happily. No?"

Looking at Nephrite, she remembered the pain she had felt when he had left. The inexplicable shock when fighting his clone for the first time. There really had been too much pain. She didn't want to part with him again. Ken had been family, but Nephrite was her future. Serena was right, as traumatized as she was by the twists of fate, she hadn't known and hadn't crossed the line. And now never would. As an amazon warrior, she needed to show her true character and strength now. Serena needed her to be level headed to face the Dark Kingdom. And if she was not to lose Nephrite again, she needed to have a clear head and reign over her emotions.

"Now, calm your heart," prompted Serena, "how about you tell me how this all started!" Frowning intensely, she stuck out her tongue. "Can't believe you kept such juicy details from me all this time you traitor!"

Lita rolled her eyes. There wasn't anyone like Serena. Her infectious good will and optimism were her strongest attributes, and what Lita loved the most of her Princess. She was glad that pushing Serena to go clubbing had brought back that joy and light to her friend. And in a round about way, had brought her own light back into her life. What was a girl to do? She divulged every single detail to her best friend from the moment she had met Nephrite to how they were reunited that very night.

When all was said and done, Lita rose to her feet, cleaning her face with the back of her hands, straightening her shoulder's. 'Move forward.' Serenely, she smiled then opened the patio door.

"Nephrite, let's move in together?" She called to her official fiancé.

A lot of jaws dropped to the floor. What about engagements and marriage thought the other Generals. Serena and Darien stared at each other. Lita barely _knew_ Nephrite. Not to mention had just turned eighteen a couple months ago...

But Nephrite had the biggest smile on his face. The kind a child has when Santa brings him a gift even better than what he had asked for. Sweeping his lovely girl into his arm, he marched her out of the apartment. "Which way home love?" That's when they glimpsed the matching earring now on Nephrite's ear. Jupiter engagement rings were earrings, not rings…

The gaping mouths took a while to close.

"Now that's not what I had suggested when I told for her to move forward…" Serena thought still a bit shocked. "But then again…" she pondered as she glanced at Darien. "It sure would be nice…"

As if he sensed her, his stare caught hers, understanding in them. "One day soon my little Bunny, one day soon," he mouthed silently to her.


End file.
